Le grand mensonge
by hisope gulbert
Summary: Tout le monde croit savoir ce qu’il se passa ce soir là entre Voldemort et les jumeaux Potter. Mais est ce le cas ? Plus le mensonge est gros, plus les répercutions sont importantes. Mais jusqu’à quel point ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Résumé** : Tout le monde croit savoir ce qu'il se passa ce soir là entre Voldemort et les jumeaux Potter. Mais est-ce le cas ? Plus le mensonge est gros, plus les répercutions sont importantes. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? AU.

**Avertissements** : T. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser tout de suite que cette histoire sera sûrement un slash. Mais rien de bien explicite.

**Note de l'auteur** : Première fic que je mets en ligne. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de le faire, et finalement, la voici ! Réécriture des quatre premiers livres.

_italique _: pensine

**Chapitre 1**

28 octobre 1982, bureau du directeur de Poudlard

Depuis près d'un an que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu de la surface de la terre le soir d'Halloween 1981, tout sorcier sensé aurait pu croire qu'Albus Dumbledore, célèbre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, aurait enfin pu se consacrer tranquillement au bon fonctionnement de son établissement. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, bien loin de là. Car lors de cette soirée mémorable, Albus Dumbledore avait du faire un choix, qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu les effets escomptés par le vieux sorcier. Une fois encore, il se pencha au dessus de sa pensine et se plongea dans les souvenirs de la soirée qui changea tant de vies.

_

* * *

Godric's Hollow, le soir d'Halloween, James et Lily s'apprêtent à passer la soirée en famille avec leurs deux fils Hadrien et Harry. Le couple s'affaire dans la cuisine. Tout à coup, un frisson parcourt l'échine des deux adultes qui se retournent vivement et se dirigent vers l'entrée de leur demeure baguette à la main. Une explosion soudaine et forte fait sortir la porte de ses gonds, dévoilant dans l'embrasure de celle-ci une grande silhouette noire et gracieuse. Un jet de lumière rouge vif atteint Lily qui percute un mur puis le coin d'un meuble en retombant. James entre dans une rage sans nom, lance sort sur sort en direction de son assaillant, dont les yeux rouges luisent dans la semi obscurité du hall. Après avoir dévié un dizaine de sorts, l'intrus se lasse et éclate d'un rire métallique avant d'immobiliser James avec un « stupefix ». _

_Tout devient noir, Albus entre dans un autre souvenir. Le décor est différent. Le vieux magicien reconnaît sans mal la tranquillité de la chambre d'enfants où le sort du monde magique va bientôt être joué. Les rideaux sont ouverts, dévoilant un parc arborisé, baigné dans une lumière lunaire. Albus avance dans la pièce, en prenant soin d'éviter les quelques jouets éparpillés sur le sol. Près du mur du fond sont alignés deux petits lits. Soudain, l'enfant qui reposait dans celui de gauche ouvre brusquement les yeux et se retourne dans les draps. Quelques secondes après seulement, un grand bruit sourd et les cris parviennent à ses oreilles. Il s'assoit sur son lit et regarde autours de lui. Son frère ne s'est encore rendu compte de rien et dort encore profondément. Puis, le vacarme prend fin aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, laissant place à un silence tendu. Après quelques minutes de calme, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre lentement, révélant un homme que l'enfant ne semble pas reconnaître et regarde avec inquiétude et curiosité. L'homme entre dans la pièce, son regard passe alternativement d'un lit à l'autre avant de s'arrêter sur celui contenant l'enfant éveillé. L'homme s'approche avec quelques mouvements fluides et silencieux de sa proie. Les deux êtres s'observent attentivement pendant de longs instants, avant que l'homme ne pointe sa baguette vers la tête de l'enfant, qui n'entend qu'un léger murmure avant que son monde ne se teinte de vert puis de noir. _

_

* * *

Oui, c'est ainsi que tout s'est réellement passé songea le vieux magicien en reprenant pieds dans la réalité._ Albus avait immédiatement été prévenu de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow par les protections qu'il y avait placé. Il avait sans tardé fait appel à quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix avant de se rendre sur place. Ils avaient découvert James et Lily inconscients dans le hall d'entrée et s'étaient immédiatement précipités dans la chambre des enfants au premier étage. Harry était étendu les yeux clos et le front en sang dans le lit de gauche, alors qu'Hadrien hurlait en pleurs dans celui de droite, la main ensanglantée. Au sol, entre les deux berceaux, gisait le corps sans vie de Lord Vodemort, les traits figés dans une expression d'horreur. 

Albus avait fait déplacer les Potter à l'infirmerie de Poudlard le plus rapidement possible et demandé à chacun d'attendre dehors. James et Lily furent facilement réveillés et après s'être assuré de l'état de santé de leurs jumeaux, racontèrent la version de leur soirée pendant que madame Pomfrey soignait les enfants. La blessure ornant le front d'Harry refusait pertinemment de se refermer, tout comme celle occupant la paume de son frère. Albus restait songeur, rien ne permettait de dire lequel des deux enfants avait vaincu le Mage des Ténèbres, ni s'il s'agissait de magie combinée. Lorsque l'agitation régnant dans le château fut retombée, Albus se rapprocha des nourrissons et fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre les évènements de la soirée : il utilisa ses facultés de légitimens. Ce sort pouvant être dangereux quand appliqué sur des êtres si jeunes, le vieux mage avait dû débattre avec lui-même durant plusieurs heures avant de se résoudre à cette extrémité, mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui offrait guère d'autres possibilités. C'est ainsi qu'Albus avait récolté ce souvenir d'Harry et qui avait été à l'origine d'un affreux dilemme.

Harry avait toujours été d'un calme étonnant pour un nourrisson. Il ne pleurait et ne criait pratiquement jamais, il était d'une propreté presque parfaite, préférait jouer seul dans son coin plutôt qu'avec son frère et les enfants qui venaient parfois les voir. Quand placé en présence d'autres personnes, Harry était timide, très effacé, mais d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur extrêmes. Il présentait une curiosité et un intérêt pour son environnement des plus développés et pouvait finalement être considéré comme en enfant très éveillé pour son âge. Beaucoup plus que son frère Hadrien, qui n'hésitait jamais à pousser des hurlements stridents pour attirer l'attention des adultes sur lui et obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Les deux jumeaux avaient un caractère radicalement différent. Harry se rapprochait peut-être plus sur certains points de Lily, tandis qu'Hadrien était sans conteste de fils de son père. Ces ressemblances de se limitait d'ailleurs pas au comportement des nourrissons. Bien qu'à l'âge de un an les visages des deux frères furent encore assez semblables, tous pouvaient remarquer sans mal qu'Harry avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère, et Hadrien de la teinte noisette caractérisant depuis des générations ceux des Potter.

Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le jeune Potter était aussi un être d'une sensibilité et d'une fragilité exacerbée. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Albus que vivre dans la célébrité serait difficile et même néfaste pour Harry, qui était un enfant si secret et introverti. . Le vieux sorcier était convaincu que le statut de sauveur du monde serait une charge destructrice pour une âme si délicate.

De cette constatation, du désir d'Albus de protéger Harry était née une idée que le sorcier n'avait cessé de remettre en cause depuis, et qu'il commençait un peu à regretter. Dumbledore avait décidé de faire passer Hadrien pour le Survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort, aux yeux de tous. Cela semblait être la solution parfaite : James et Lily avaient toujours traité leurs deux fils de manière équitable, Hadrien était un enfant solide que la célébrité ne risquerait pas de détruire et Harry pourrait avoir une enfance normale et protégée. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme Dumbledore l'avait espéré. Le sorcier dirigea à nouveau sa baguette vers le bassin aux reflets bleu.

_

* * *

Bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Albus est assis derrière son bureau l'air songeur. Il caresse son phénix tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Deux coups sont frappés à la porte. Le directeur quitte aussitôt son visage inquiet pour adopter un air de grand père joyeux. _

_« Entrez ! Ah, Lily, James, approchez, approchez mes enfants ! Asseyez vous donc voyons. Un bonbon au citron ? … Non ? … Bon passons aux choses sérieuses alors. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Harry se trouve à l'instant même où nous parlons dans un lit de l'infirmerie de cette école ? »_

_Le couple semble gêné, l'homme gigote sur sa chaise comme un enfant pris en faute. La jeune femme a le regard fixé sur le sol._

_« Je vois. Laissez moi donc résumer les évènements qui ont conduit à la situation présente, si vous le voulez bien. Après une sortie en famille dans la forêt bordant Godric's Hollow dimanche dernier, vous êtes tranquillement rentré chez vous. C'est bien cela ? »_

_Hochement de tête de la part l'homme._

_« Bien. Ensuite, vous avez continué votre vie quotidienne, sans rien remarquer d'anormal. Jusque là, nous sommes toujours d'accord n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Aucune réaction de la part du couple._

_« Le soir du quatrième jour suivant votre promenade, Remus Lupin, le parrain de votre second fils, Harry, est venu dîner chez vous en compagnie de Sirius Black, comme il le fait le premier jeudi de chaque mois lorsque sa condition le lui permet. Ne voyant trace de son filleul nulle part, c'est Monsieur Lupin qui attira votre attention sur l'absence de Harry. »_

_La femme étouffe un sanglot._

_« Vous vous êtes finalement rendu compte de la disparition de votre fils, et du fait qu'aucun de vous ne l'avait vu depuis la sortie en forêt. Vous avez donc organisé en pleine nuit une battue afin de retrouver votre fils, qui fut en fin de compte retrouver par vous-même James, dans un renfoncement, dans un état d'hypothermie et de déshydratation avancée. »_

_Sifflement mélancolique de Fawkes._

_« Vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de votre comportement ? Laisser un enfant d'à peine plus de deux ans seul dans la forêt sans eau ni nourriture pendant plus de quatre jours dans la fraîcheur d'octobre ! D'après madame Pomfrey, seule la magie d'Harry lui a permis de survivre à cette malencontreuse aventure. Un enfant moldu n'y aurait probablement pas survécu. Je suis déçu. Très déçu. Jamais je ne vous aurai cru capable d'une telle inconscience- »

* * *

_

Le vieux sorcier quitta rapidement la scène, ne souhaitant pas revoir les protestations stériles de James. Peter Pettigrow, le seul être qui ait pu trahir les Potter, fut arrêté près de Godric's Hollow et emprisonné à Azkaban sans procès. Dumbledore mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, se dirigea d'un pas las vers son bureau dernière lequel il s'assis puis se mis à caresser les plumes de son magnifique oiseau, qui venait de se poser devant lui.

« Mon brave Fawkes, quel malheur. Il semblerait que la célébrité soit finalement montée à la tête des Potter. Ils sont tellement fier de leur aîné, lui donnent tant qu'ils en oublient le second. Les évènements de la semaine dernière en sont la terrible preuve. Aurais-je fait une erreur en reconnaissant Hadrien comme le Survivant ? Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que cette terrible mésaventure serve de leçon aux Potter. »

Le phénix retourna sur son perchoir et le directeur de Poudlard se plongea dans les comptes de l'école.

A suivre ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Merci à Gryffondor et I-am-Lady-Voldemortpour leurs encouragements

_italique_ : pensées

* * *

**Chapitre** **2 **

27 décembre 1984, 12 Grimault Place

Severus Snape déambulait dans les couloirs du 12 Grimault Place. Bien que la demeure ne serve plus de lieu de réunion pour l'ordre du Phénix dissout depuis la disparition du Mage Noir, l'imposant laboratoire que possédait le manoir et les placards d'ingrédients illimités qu'il contenait, avaient en effet été mis à la disposition du professeur pour ses recherches sur la potion Tue-loup. Il n'en restait pas moins que cette résidence était la demeure actuelle de Sirius Black, qui après un remaniement complet de la décoration avait finit par adopter de plus ou moins bon cœur sa demeure ancestrale. Severus ne venait donc ici que lorsqu'il était totalement sûr de trouver l'endroit désert. Black ayant dû passer le réveillon chez cet imbécile de Potter et avant de rejoindre Lupin, qui avait été mis hors circuit par une nuit de pleine lune particulièrement éprouvante, la place était vide. Le professeur de potions avait donc décidé d'en profiter pour se consacrer à ses précieuses recherches.

Severus pénétra dans le laboratoire et haussa un sourcil devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : le vieil elfe de maison des Black s'afférait à nettoyer avec vigueur divers ustensiles en verre tout en marmonnant énergiquement.

« Stupide, stupide maître ! Stupides humains ! Laisser cette chose dans la maison, laisser Kreacher avec ça sans prévenir. Stupide maître. Stupide sang de bourbe laisser ça là tout seul. Mais il est différent, pas comme ces imbéciles gryffondors. Non, il reste sage, comme maître Regulus, alors Kreacher aider la petite chose, petite chose serait un bien meilleur maître que ce traître de gryffondor. Pas digne des Black. Stupide, stupide maître, qui déshonore la grande famille des Black, indigne, ingrat … Oh Professeur Snape veut utiliser le laboratoire. Kreacher n'a pas finit de nettoyer, Professeur Snape doit revenir quand Kreacher a finit », dit la créature en poussant Snape vers la sortie.

« Et que suis-je sensé faire en attendant que Monsieur l'elfe de maison veuille bien me laisser utiliser son laboratoire ? »

« Laboratoire traditionnel de la famille Black, très bien fourni, pas celui de Kreacher. Kreacher protéger les possessions de la famille Black. Professeur Snape revenir quand Kreacher le dira. Professeur Snape n'a qu'à aller chercher la petite chose qui est dans le petit salon d'hiver et la faire partir. Kreacher a beaucoup de travail. Kreacher pas obligé de nourrir le petit humain ».

BLAM !

La porte claqua devant un Snape incrédule. _Satanée créature ! Une seconde plus tôt et elle me refermait la porte sur le nez ! Quelle impertinence ! C'est bien Black, permettre à ses serviteurs d'être maîtres chez lui ! _Mais dans la tête du professeur résonnait sans cesse les derniers mots de l'elfe. « Nourrir le petit humain ». « La petite chose qui est dans le petit salon d'hiver ». Il n'avait pourtant jamais vu d'enfant ici. Black cacherait-il des bâtards qu'il aurait fait à droite à gauche ? Un sourire malsain s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Severus. Il voyait déjà les gros titres en première page de la _Gazette_ : « Après avoir engrossé ses conquêtes, Sirius Black, auror reconnu, soustrait de force sa progéniture et la séquestre loin des yeux de la société » Quel scandale cela ferait. Snape parti d'un pas de conquérant en direction du salon d'hiver, ses robes noires virevoltant derrière lui.

Le petit salon d'hiver était exposé plein sud, assez loin des salles principales. Severus savait où le trouver, mais n'y était encore jamais entré. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il découvrit un charmant salon composé d'une table basse entourée de fauteuils de formes diverses, recouvert de soie verte brodée de motifs végétaux. Sur les murs de la pièce couraient de magnifiques plantes grimpantes, chaque angle était occupé de compositions végétales originales et exotiques. Le tout était recouvert un plafond en verre voûté. Severus fut sorti de son observation par un petit gémissement de surprise. Il parcouru une nouvelle fois le salon des yeux et finit par apercevoir une petite tête brune dépassant du dessous d'un fauteuil. Se voyant découvert, l'enfant sorti lentement de sa cachette, remit en place ses vêtements et les épousseta, avant de serrer fort contre sa poitrine un ours en peluche pour se donner le courage d'avancer vers l'intrus. Il suffit à Snape de poser les yeux sur l'enfant pour le reconnaître sans mal comme étant le second fils des Potter, celui qu'il avait aidé à soigner quelques années plus tôt en concoctant les potions nourrissantes.

« Bonjour Monsieur », dit doucement l'enfant.

« Bonjour » répondit Severus avec précaution. « Peut-on savoir ce qu'un Potter fabrique seul dans le manoir des Black au moment des fêtes ? »

L'enfant baissa la tête.

« Ma maman et mon papa m'ont encore oublié. »

Le maître des potions plissa les yeux et resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre.

« Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que vos parents ne vont pas tarder à revenir vous chercher. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry l'air joyeux, « Quand, quand ils vont revenir ? Moi et Tedd, on a un peu peur ici tous seuls. L'elfe qui fait à manger n'est pas très gentil avec nous. Il parle tout seul, il nous regarde bizarrement. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. Le garçon était seul dans le manoir depuis plusieurs heures au minimum puisque l'elfe avait dû le nourrir. L'enfant devant lui commençait à tirer sur le bord de sa chemise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Cette affaire était décidément des plus suspecte. Snape devait tirer la situation au clair le plus rapidement possible s'il voulait pouvoir enfin se consacrer à ses travaux.

« Et puis-je savoir exactement depuis quand vous êtes coincé ici ? », demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

L'enfant se fit encore plus petit, et commença à bercer son jouet avec tendresse.

« J'étais venu avec papa, maman et Hadrien pour aider Sirius. »

« L'aider ? »

« A faire ses valises. Maman a dit : si on y va pas, Sirius va amener plein de choses inutiles pour faire des bêtises et va tout casser. »

_C'est tout Black. Un instant. Black n'était-il pas sensé passer le réveillon chez les Potter ? Mais alors.._

« C'était avant Noël ? », l'enfant hoche piteusement la tête. « Vous êtes resté ici depuis tout ce temps ? » Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave », repris l'enfant, « cet été, ils m'ont déjà oublié plusieurs fois ici. Maintenant j'ai exploré, je connais toute la maison. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'elfe, il n'oublie jamais de nous donner à manger.»

Severus se senti bouillir à l'intérieur. Il n'avait certes jamais apprécié les Potter, loin s'en faut, mais là s'en était trop. Oublier un de leur fils à Noël, et ne pas même se rendre compte de son absence. Ne lui avaient-ils donc acheté aucun cadeau, qui serait resté emballé au pied du sapin et aurait pu attirer l'attention sur la disparition de leur enfant ? Etaient-ils donc trop occupés à gâter le Survivant ? Qui d'après ce qu'il en avait aperçu n'était à un si tendre âge déjà qu'un être prétentieux et ingrat ? Alors que le garçon devant lui semblait être d'une délicatesse infinie.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais tenter de contacter votre famille »

« Attendez », dit doucement Harry qui se mit aussitôt à rougir. « Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Le professeur dévisagea l'enfant quelques instants avant de lui répondre. « Severus Snape. »

Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom à la maison, mais ne se rappelait plus quand.

« Avant de partir, vous pouvez faire bouger Tedd avec la magie ? » L'enfant brandit en direction de l'homme son ourson en peluche brun foncé qui portait un ruban vert autour du cou.

Le professeur s'exécuta d'un mouvement de baguette et parti en direction de la cuisine. Il n'eu que le temps d'entendre un faible « Merci » avant que la porte du salon d'hiver ne se referme derrière lui.

* * *

27 décembre 1984, bureau du directeur de Poudlard

Le professeur Dumbledore regardait la neige tomber sur le parc de Poudlard en grignotant ses merveilleux bonbons au citron. L'école était déserte en cette période de fêtes. Seuls deux élèves de première année et un Serdaigle de quatrième année étaient restés au château. La majorité des professeurs était aussi retournée auprès de leur famille. Le directeur repensait à ses années de jeunesse, aux jeux qu'il avait pratiqué avec ses petits camarades dans la neige, aux bonhommes ronds qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, lorsqu'un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre. Albus se retourna en direction de la cheminée de son bureau où il découvrit le visage d'un maître des potions des plus énervé.

« Severus », s'exclama joyeusement le vieux sorcier, « Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Avait-vous rencontré un problème dans la conception de vos chères potions ? »

Le professeur Snape grimaça encore d'avantage.

« Malheureusement non, Monsieur le Directeur, je n'ai même pas encore eu le loisir de m'atteler à mes recherches. Je tenais à vous prévenir que l'un des fils Potter se trouve actuellement seul et sans surveillance à Grimault Place, et ce depuis la veille de Noël. Personne ne semble s'être encore aperçu de son absence ou n'a daigné se déplacer pour venir le chercher. »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'était fait de plus en plus sombre pendant le rapport de son subordonné.

« Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Harry. », déclara avec lassitude le vieil homme.

Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil. « J'avoue ne pas le lui avoir demandé, mais tous les éléments s'accordent en ce sens. Bien, je vous laisse le soin de prévenir ses parents. Aussi agréable qu'ait été cette conversation, je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation... »

« Je ne préviendrais pas sa famille. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? », demanda Severus, incrédule.

« Je ne préviendrais pas sa famille. Les Potter devront se rendre compte par eux même de la disparition de leur fils. Vous resterez avec Harry à Grimault Place le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. »

« Pardon ? », s'étrangla le maître des potions, « je crains de vous avoir mal compris monsieur le directeur. »

« Pas le moins du monde mon enfant, avez fort bien entendu. Je sais que vous aviez prévu de séjourner quelques jours là-bas pour vous consacrer à vos travaux, vous pourrez bien surveiller d'un œil le jeune Potter. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps libre à faire du baby-sitting pour les Potter », cracha Snape.

« Voyons Severus, ce n'est peut-être que pour quelques heures ? »

« Etant donné la manière dont la situation se présente, cela pourrait tout aussi bien durer des jours et des jours ! »

« Il suffit Severus, vous ferez ce que je vous demande n'est-ce pas ? », s'enquit le directeur en observant son subordonné par-dessus ses lunettes. Après avoir exprimé son mécontentement pendant quelques minutes encore, le jeune professeur finit par abdiquer.

« Très bien Monsieur le directeur. »

« Merveilleux ! Tout va donc pour le mieux. Je vous souhaite de passer d'agréables vacances Severus », conclut Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

L'image du professeur Snape disparut après une dernière grimace de dégoût, laissant derrière lui un vieil homme pensif et inquiet.

* * *

28 décembre 1984, 12 Grimault Place, laboratoire de potions

Après avoir averti sa jeune charge de son séjour forcé à Grimault Place, Severus Snape pu enfin se consacrer totalement à l'élaboration de ses potions, il s'enferma dans le laboratoire, ne sortant que pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil, allant même jusqu'à se faire apporter par un elfe plus que récalcitrant ses repas dans son sanctuaire. Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné et des résultats assez satisfaisants, le professeur fut dérangé dans ses recherches par deux coups faibles frappés à la porte. Il réalisa un rapide « tempus » et fut étonné de constater qu'il était déjà plus de 20 heures. Snape ouvrit la porte du laboratoire, éclairant ainsi le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. _Personne. Encore une des stupides blagues de Black pour me faire savoir sa présence_ songea le professeur, de mauvaise humeur d'avoir ainsi été dérangé pour rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de son antre, le regard de Severus tomba sur une petite forme serrée contre le mur à côté de la porte. L'homme prononça un rapide « lumos », qui confirma ses soupçons.

« Monsieur Potter, que me vaut cette charmante visite ? », demanda Snape avec sarcasme. Le jeune garçon se tortilla un peu, tira sur la manche de son pyjama, changea sa peluche bras, avant le lever vers Severus des yeux plein de gêne et ... d'espoir ?

« Tedd voudrait que vous lui lisiez une histoire. Maman lit toujours des histoires à Hadrien le soir … »

« Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas votre mère. »

« Oui. Mais maman ne nous lit jamais d'histoire à nous. Alors Tedd a pensé que vous peut-être, vous voudrez », répliqua piteusement l'enfant, au bord des larmes. _Ce n'est pas possible. Les Potter se sont tous passé le mot pour me tourmenter, cela doit vraiment être génétique. Personne ne me l'avait encore faite celle-là. Me demander à moi, professeur les plus craint de tout Poudlard, de lire une histoire pour s'endormir, c'est un comble._

Devant le visage figé de Snape, Harry se retourna, la tête basse, et commença à repartir en direction de sa chambre. _Le pire, c'est qu'il semble vraiment sérieux voilà qu'il se met à pleureur. Je déteste les enfants pleurnichards ! … Il me fait de la peine quand même ... _

« Monsieur Potter », le garçon releva lentement la tête, « la prochaine fois que vous voudrez me demander quelque chose, utilisez la première personne. Les ours en peluche ne parlent pas il me semble. » Les yeux de l'enfant se fixèrent à nouveau sur la pointe de ses chaussure.

« Montrez moi donc le chemin jusqu'à votre chambre », conclut Severus, qui se retourna pour prendre le premier livre à sa portée sans faire attention au regard plein de reconnaissance que lui envoya le fils de son pire ennemi. Puis Snape ferma le laboratoire avec soin et suivit l'enfant à travers le dédale de couloirs du manoir.

Le garçon poussa une porte du premier étage, révélant une petite chambre éclairée. Il se dirigea vers le lit, s'installa confortablement avec Tedd sous les couvertures, et regarda patiemment le maître des potions. Celui-ci, était resté sur le pas de la porte et observait la scène, un brin paniqué, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Il ne cessait de se demander quel maléfice avait pu le forcer à accepter une telle proposition, et ne savait pas comment agir, n'ayant jamais été dans une telle situation. Après quelques minutes de silence gêné, le professeur finit par pénétrer dans la pièce. Il prit une chaise posée dans un coin se le chambre et l'approcha du lit, enfin, à un bon mètre cinquante du lit. Il s'assit, le livre sur les genoux.

« Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous lire une de ces âneries que l'on raconte aux enfants. Je vais vous faire une lecture utile. » Il dévisagea le garçon quelques instants pour déceler le moindre signe de protestation. Comme rien ne vint, Severus commença à feuilleter son ouvrage.

« Ah, voilà un chapitre qui ne pourra pas vous faire de mal et dont vous feriez bien de vous rappeler : _« De l'utilisation de la Mandragore dans les potions médicinales, de l'antiquité à nos jours … »

* * *

_

A suivre ... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review !

i_talique_ : pensées

* * *

Chapitre 3

29 décembre 1984, 12 Grimault Place

Harry se réveillait lentement sans son lit. Il s'étira et souhaita le bonjour à Tedd. La soirée de la veille se rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête. Harry était heureux. Quelqu'un lui avait fait la lecture dans son lit, à lui, à lui tout seul. Et à Tedd aussi bien entendu. Même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, Harry avait été emporté par le livre de l'homme. Les potions lui semblaient si mystérieuses et attirantes. Personne n'en parlait jamais à la maison. Dès que quelqu'un prononçait ce mot, son père s'emportait toujours à propos d'un certain « Snivellus » que le patriarche Potter et Sirius ne semblaient pas apprécier. Harry n'avait jamais rien compris à ces allusions. Mais la lecture de l'homme l'avait intriguée. Faire cuire des plantes pouvait sauver des gens, et de nombreuses autres choses sûrement. Un nouveau monde jusque là inconnu semblait s'ouvrir à Harry : le monde des potions.

L'estomac d'Harry se rappela à lui. L'enfant se leva, se prépara pour la journée puis descendit en direction de la cuisine. Il irait demander à Silas ce qu'il savait des potions une fois le ventre plein.

°

Au déjeuner, l'elfe finit par en avoir assez et fit savoir à Severus que s'il désirait manger, il faudrait qu'il se rende désormais à la cuisine. C'est ainsi que Snape se retrouva à table avec un mini Potter et un ridicule ours en peluche en vis-à-vis. A chaque fois que l'enfant ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un regard noir de son aîné lui en faisait rapidement passer l'envie. Alors qu'ils commençaient le dessert, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début du repas.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes l'un des plus jeunes maître des potions et que vous êtes professeur à Poudlard ? »

« Oui » répondit prudemment Severus.

« Silas dit que les potions sont un art noble qui mérite d'être étudié avec soin. » Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et pâlit visiblement. Severus lui, était dès plus intrigué, même si quelque peu inquiet. Après tout, l'enfant n'était pas sorti du manoir. Qui donc pouvait bien être ce fameux « Silas » ? Peut-être encore une de ces créatures vicieuses qui hantaient la demeure des Black, et qui avait réussi à échapper au regard du nouveau propriétaire. Snape devait absolument savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Silas ? »

L'enfant sembla vouloir disparaître sous la table.

« Est-ce un … ami qui habite dans le manoir ? », demanda à nouveau Severus, en essayant de ne pas trop effrayer l'enfant, ce qui sembla échouer lamentablement : Harry se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

« C'est un secret. » finit pas murmurer Harry, ce qui eut le mérite d'apaiser un peu Snape. Car après tout, c'est bien connu : les enfants font d'un grain de sable une montagne.

« Un secret ? »

« Oui. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous le partager avec moi ? » repris Severus, en adoptant un ton de comploteur.

« Je ne sais pas. Silas a dit que si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, alors, plus personne ne m'aimerai », gémit Harry, qui ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette situation. « Mais si vous aussi vous promettez de pas dire et toujours m'aimer, alors … »

« Pourquoi pas », répliqua le professeur de potions, prêt à tout pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Alors vous devez tendre votre main. » Severus adopta une grimace de mécontentement avant de décider de se livrer à la mise en scène de l'enfant.

« Vous devez promettre que vous ne direz jamais rien à personne. Ni à papa et maman. Ni à Hadrien, Remus et Sirius. Ni à la grand-mère qui se transforme en chat. Ni au vendeur de bonbon, celui avec la grande barbe et des habits bizarres. »

« Qui donc ? » demanda Severus, totalement perdu.

« Le vieux monsieur qui vient à la maison des fois. Avec des lunettes et une grande barbe. Il veut toujours me vendre des bonbons. Quand je le dis à maman, elle rigole et elle dit que c'est le directeur. Mais mois je sais que ce n'est pas le directeur du magasin de bonbons, c'est un vendeur. »

Snape réprima un sourire lorsqu'il comprit que l'enfant faisait référence à Dumbledore.

« Vous devez promettre que vous ne direz rien à personne sans mon accord », reprit le garçon avec un sérieux effrayant chez un enfant de quatre ans, « jamais. »

« Je le promets ». A peine Severus eut-il prononcé ces mots que sa main se mis à émettre une lumière blanche qui s'échappa vers Harry. Snape resta figé pendant plusieurs instants, posant sur l'enfant un regard incrédule.

_Ce gamin vient de me lier inconsciemment par une promesse magique. Je ne pourrais rien dire sous peine de perdre mes pouvoirs. Incroyable. Il faudra vraiment que j'en parle à Dumbledore._

Harry aussi semblait surpris par la tournure des évènements.

« Vous pouvez faire de la magie, pour être sûr que personne n'entend ? » demanda l'enfant en jetant des regards inquiets autours de la pièce. Severus jeta un « silencio » sans même s'en apercevoir, trop choqué par ce que venait d'accomplir le petit garçon.

« Silas est mon ami. Je l'ai découvert cet été en explorant. Il se trouve dans l'ancienne chambre de Madame Black, Sirius interdit d'y entrer. »

« Continuez », encouragea Snape.

« Silas est l'ancien animal de compagnie d'Alfaro Black, mais maintenant il est mort. Il n'est que dans le tableau. »

« De quelle sorte d'animal s'agit-il ? », s'enquit Severus, de plus en plus curieux.

« Vous avez promis de toujours m'aimer après hein ? », redemanda Harry. Snape grimaça au verbe aimer, avant de confirmer à son plus grand damne les dires de l'enfant par un hochement sec de la tête.

« C'est un serpent. Un magnifique serpent vert aux yeux jaunes. »

Snape demeura figé pendant que son cerveau analysait l'information. Potter parlait avec un tableau. Un serpent. Cela signifiait que …

« Un fourchelangue », conclut-il à voie haute.

« Silas a dit que les gens n'aiment pas ceux qui parlent aux serpents, qu'ils les craignent et les rejettent. Silas a dit de ne rien dire à personne. Il pense que si je le dis, je serais moins aimé. Et moi je ne veux pas. Je veux être aimé. Alors je n'en ai parlé à personne. »

Severus comprenait à présent les réticences du jeune Potter à lui faire part de son secret. Il était plus qu'étonné. Cet enfant était décidément plein de surprises, il y a avait donc bien plus en lui qu'il n'y paraissait. Les paroles de la vieille Madame Black lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Severus venait de sortir de la chambre de l'enfant. L'esprit en émoi. Il avait pensé que se lecture lasserai vite l'enfant qui se serai endormi sans faire d'histoires. Mais rien ne s'était passé ainsi. Bien au contraire. Le jeune Potter avait été pendu à ses lèvres, à tel point que Severus s'était senti obligé de lui réexpliquer avec des mots simples les passages les plus compliqués, avant de devoir enchaîner sur le chapitre suivant. Après plus d'une heure de lecture, Snape jugea qu'il avait fait assez d'efforts. Il quitta l'enfant, en essayant de ne pas trop s'interroger sur l'expression d'illumination, de révélation totale qui éclairait le visage du jeune Potter._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma demeure, sortez tout de suite espèce de … Ah, c'est vous professeur Snape. Vous semblez pensif. Je suppose que vous avez rencontré notre invité. »_

_Snape se retourna vers la peinture de Madame Black. Il se rappelait à présent pourquoi il essayait toujours de ne jamais prendre ce couloir._

_« Madame Black », salua de mauvais cœur le professeur de potions, «si vous faites allusion au jeune Potter, alors oui, j'ai malheureusement eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance. »_

_« Serai-ce là une once de mépris, que je crois discerner dans vos paroles ? Mais vous faîtes erreur. Cet enfant est des plus prometteurs, j'en suis sûr. »_

_Severus haussa un sourcil en signe d'intérêt. Madame Black ne faisait jamais de compliment à personne, à moins que l'on soit un serpentard, un sang pur, ou mieux encore, un adepte de magie noire. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un Potter de quatre ans ne correspond à aucune de ses catégories. Il est même attendu de lui qu'il prenne le chemin opposé : gryffondor, défenseur de la lumière, etc., etc. …._

_« Cet enfant est différent. Il ne ressemble en rien à son imbécile de jumeau. Il me rappelle tant Regulus à cet âge. Avant qu'il ne se fasse corrompre par son frère aîné et ce vieux fou ! Oui, ce Potter ferait un magnifique serpentard. »_

_Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si tant est qu'il y eu un jour un doute, cette fois-ci c'était officiel : la vieille Black avait réellement perdu la raison. Un Potter serpentard. Aussi ridicule et improbable q'un Malfoy à Gryffondor. Severus continua son chemin sans plus ce soucier des cris hystériques provenant du tableau._

_« Vous riez Severus, mais vous verrez bien un jour que j'avais raison. Vous verrez … »_

A présent, la théorie de Madame Black n'était peut-être pas si ridicule que cela. Après tout, aucun Potter n'avait jamais eu le don de communiquer avec les serpents. L'enfant mériterait de faire l'objet d'une surveillance assez étroite. Juste pour démentir les préjugés contre les fourchelangues bien sûr. Non, Severus n'était pas du tout intéressé par l'enfant. Et comme personne d'autre n'était apparemment au courant des dons de l'enfant, ce serait à Severus lui-même que reviendrait cette mission. Alors autant commencer tout de suite.

« Potter, suivez-moi donc. Je vais vous initiez à l'art de potions. Après tout, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer. Surtout pour un Potter. »

* * *

31 décembre 1984, 12 Grimault Place

Les deux derniers jours s'étaient passés de façon incroyablement paisible au goût de Severus, qui s'attendait toujours au pire lorsqu'il était en présence d'un Potter. L'enfant s'était révélé étonnamment calme et obéissant. Snape avait aménagé pour Harry un coin protégé dans le laboratoire, avec quelques livres simples et illustrés sur les plantes que Kreacher avait retrouvé en rangeant la bibliothèque. L'enfant faisait preuve d'un intérêt réel pour le sujet, osant poser quelques questions à Severus, lorsque ce dernier n'était pas trop absorbé par ses recherches. Le professeur le plus grincheux de Poudlard avait même accepté de mettre à la disposition de son jeune élève un petit chaudron en étain et quelques plantes inoffensives, que l'enfant mélangeait avec application sous l'œil attentif de Snape.

« Rajoutez le thym à présent. Continuez à tourner dans le même sens … »

« Oh ! Ca a changé de couleur ! C'est bleu maintenant ! » s'émerveilla Harry.

« En effet. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? »

Alors que tous deux continuaient tranquillement leurs activités, trois personnes sortirent successivement de la cheminée du salon. Remus se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la cuisine et James se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Kreacher ! Kreacher ! » hurla Sirius Black. « Rah, jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! KREACHER ! » Un pop sonore se fit entendre.

« Maître a appelé ? » demanda la créature de mauvaise grâce.

« Kreacher, où est Harry ? », implora vivement James. L'elfe se contenta de le toiser avec supériorité.

« Satanée bestiole ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ta comédie ! Répond à la question ! »

« Très bien maître », reprit le serviteur avec dignité, « le jeune humain est avec le professeur Snape. »

« Quoi ! », s'étranglèrent Sirius et James. Ce dernier se dirigea à nouveau vers l'âtre, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette puis cria « Poudlard, bureau du directeur ». Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre son exemple, laissant derrière eux un elfe de maison désabusé.

« Stupides humains ! Si seulement ça avait demandé à Kreacher au lieu de partir. Kreacher aurait dit que le professeur Snape était dans le laboratoire. Stupide, stupide maître ! Stupides humains … »

* * *

31 décembre 1984, bureau du directeur de Poudlard

Albus Dumbledore était perdu dans la contemplation de son nouveau calendrier et dans une réflexion philosophique sur la notion de temps lorsque trois hommes catastrophés sortirent de sa cheminée.

« Messires Potter, Black et Lupin, quel plaisir de … »

« Où est-il ? » coupa sèchement James.

« Plait-il ? » reprit le vieux sorcier en dévisageant calmement les intrus par-dessus ses lunettes.

« J'exige de savoir où cet infâme crapaud a emmené mon fils ! S'il ne lui a ne serait-ce qu'effleuré un cheveux avec ses doigts crochus, je vous jure que … »

« James, voyons, tâche de rester courtois » dit rapidement Remus, voyant que la situation risquait vite de déraper.

« Messieurs Black et Lupin, veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plait. »

« Mais … »

« Maintenant », ordonna le directeur.

Sirius finit par se résigner et suivit Remus hors de la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Voici de cela quatre jours, Severus Snape m'a prévenu que Harry se trouvait depuis plus de 72 heures à Grimault Place où il apparemment dû passer les fêtes, avec pour seule compagnie son ours en peluche et un vieil elfe grincheux. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ? » Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Votre manque de réponse est éloquent. Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de la situation ? Vous avez fêté Noël en famille sans même vous apercevoir de la disparition de votre fils cadet. Et je suppose que vous ne vous seriez pas non plus aperçu de son absence si Remus n'était pas venu chez vous. » Le jeune homme baissa le regard l'air coupable.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que votre manque d'attention envers Harry a déjà failli lui coûter la vie ? Je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires entre nous James. Ce soir je vous laisserai repartir avec Harry. Mais si j'apprend qu'une mésaventure similaire se reproduit, j'en réfèrerais immédiatement aux autorités compétentes. M'avez-vous bien compris ? »

« Oui monsieur », répondit doucement James. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous excuser James », reprit le vieux sorcier avec lassitude, « mais à votre fils Harry. Faites donc entrer vos amis pendant que je vais prévenir Severus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry pendu aux robes du professeur Snape qui apparut foyer.

« Eloigne toi de lui tout de suite Snivellus ! » hurla Sirius avant même que l'homme vêtu de noir n'ait eu le temps de sortir son second pied de la cheminée.

« Harry ! » s'écria James en se précipitant vers son fils, « est-ce que tu vas bien, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« Non », répondit l'enfant, visiblement surpris par la question.

« J'espère bien ! Non mais quelle idée Dumbledore, confier Harry à un Mangemort. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ! » rugit à nouveau Sirius.

« Professeur Snape s'est bien occupé de nous. Il nous a appris plein de choses, il a montré des plantes à Tedd » regard noir de Severus « … à Tedd et à moi ? … » tenta Harry peu sûr de lui. Snape plissa les yeux « …Rien qu'à moi ? … » demanda l'enfant d'un petite voie. Les autres observèrent tour à tour Harry et l'homme en noir avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce tu crois faire Snape ? » s'énerva James.

« Ce que tu aurais dû faire Potter : j'essaie d'éduquer ta progéniture. De lui apprendre les bonnes manières.»

« Quoi ? » s'étranglèrent Sirius et James, alors que Remus et Dumbledore observaient la scène avec intérêt.

« Il faut que le gamin perde cette habitude ridicule. Il serai temps qu'il arrête de se cacher derrière sa … peluche » cracha Snape avec une grimace, « et de la personnifier. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas qu'il développe une double personnalité, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très sain de penser pour deux Black. Bien que je n'attende pas de toi que tu comprennes puisque tu es déjà incapable de penser par toi-même. »

« Espèce de- »

« Voyons jeunes gens », s'interposa Dumbledore, « n'oubliez pas que nous avons une jeune audience », finit-il en regardant en direction d'Harry qui s'était caché derrière les jambes de Remus.

« Dis Papa, » murmura Harry enfouissant se petits doigts dans la fourrure de Tedd, « je pourrais aller avec le professeur Snape la prochaine fois que Maman et toi vous m'oublierez ? »

L'atmosphère de la pièce retomba instantanément. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le petit garçon, qui rougit d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention des adultes. James s'avança de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. « Allez viens Harry, on rentre à la maison. »

* * *

A suivre ... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Merci à mes reviewers, en particulier les anonymes.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

29 juillet 1987, Irlande

Harry saisit le dossier de la chaise posée près de son lit et la porta, ou plutôt tira jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le coussin moelleux qui la recouvrait, posa les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et admira les quelques étoiles visibles. Harry aimait la sensation que lui procurait une faible brise qui venait gentiment soulever ses mèches de cheveux noirs et caressait avec douceur sa peau. Le bruissement des rideaux qui ondulaient sous la calme poussée du vent ravissait les oreilles sensibles du garçon. Harry regardait avancer les épais nuages qui obstruaient une partie du ciel tout en diffusant la pâle lumière d'une lune ronde qui se dérobait sans cesse au regard, semblant préférer se cacher derrière sa couverture grise. Harry soupira. Cette atmosphère était agréable. La soirée était vraiment belle. Ou plutôt, elle aurait pu être belle. Si Harry n'était pas seul à cette fenêtre.

Harry était arrivé en début de semaine dans cette petite maisonnette qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier plus que le manoir de ses parents. Des murs de pierre. Une cave, une pièce principale occupant tout les rez-de-chaussée, deux chambres et une salle de bain à l'étage. Ce n'était pas seulement la simplicité du lieu qui avait séduit Harry, mais l'atmosphère de quiétude, de tranquille joie de vivre qui y régnait. Le fait que l'habitation soit située dans une zone moldue avait aussi éveillé la curiosité de l'enfant. Il est possible pourtant que l'amour de Harry pour cet endroit n'ait rien à voir avec ses raisons. Car cette maison était la demeure de Remus Lupin, parrain adoré de Harry.

Harry était venu en début de semaine pour passer du temps avec Remus, qui ne pourrait pas être présent pour son anniversaire, à cause d'une tante malade, celle qui était si souvent souffrante que le garçon commençait à s'inquiéter elle. Quand il avait demandé de quels symptômes souffrait la pauvre femme afin de regarder si quelque remède contenu dans ses livres de potions pourrait l'aider, son père s'était empressé de changer de sujet. Harry en avait conclut que la pauvre femme devait être atteinte par une maladie réellement grave et n'avait plus jamais posé de questions.

Comme toujours, son séjour auprès de Remus s'était très bien passé. Ils avaient tous deux faits quelques balades dans les environs et pique-niqué lorsque le temps l'avait permis. Mais ces derniers jours, Remus semblait fatigué. Les deux comparses avaient alors décidé de se consacrer à des activités moins physiques. Remus avait montré à son filleul de nouveaux livres qu'ils avaient tous deux apprécié et Harry avait pu observer à loisir la flore locale, activité qui faisait partie de ses passes temps favoris.

Harry saisi avec précaution le livre posé sur un guéridon près de la fenêtre et en admira la couverture. Un livre sur les potions médicinales. Remus n'aurait pu choisir meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire. Le jeune garçon avait si souvent rêvé de posséder un tel ouvrage. Il avait fouillé chaque étagère de la bibliothèque de Godric's Hollow, mais n'avait pratiquement rien trouvé sur ce sujet. D'ailleurs, les livres sur la botanique représentaient un pourcentage ridicule de la bibliothèque. A croire que les Potter ne s'étaient jamais vraiment intéressé à l'herbologie. D'après ce qu'avait bafouillé son père lorsqu' il lui avait présenté le problème, Harry avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait avant tout non pas d'un manque d'intérêt, mais plutôt d'une absence presque totale de patience.

Son père qui aurait dû venir le chercher ce soir pour dix-huit heures et qui l'avait encore manifestement oublié. Sûrement était-il trop occupé à préparer la fête d'anniversaire d'Hadrien, qui se transformait toujours en véritable évènement médiatique. Mais Harry ne pouvait en vouloir à ses parents, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à haïr son frère. Sa famille le laissait un peu de côté, c'est vrai, mais elle semblait si heureuse ainsi qu'Harry ne trouvait pas le cœur de se plaindre. Il ne pouvait qu'être content pour eux. Et puis Remus était toujours là pour lui, c'était déjà pas mal n'est-ce pas ?

Remus avait quitté la maison dans l'après-midi pour rejoindre sa tante malade et Harry s'était retrouvé seul. Il avait bien cru entendre son parrain rentrer vers vingt et une heures, mais lorsqu'il était descendu pour vérifier, Harry avait trouvé la maison vide. L'enfant aurait pu rentrer chez lui en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette. Il avait vu comment faire et pourrait sans aucun mal se débrouiller, mais sa mère lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais s'en servir, et ce même en présence d'un adulte, de crainte que son fils ne soit envoyé dans un endroit inconnu et dangereux à cause d'une erreur de prononciation.

Harry ouvrit le livre et commença à le feuilleter. Les textes étaient trop compliqués pour Harry, qui se contentait pour l'instant de graver dans son cerveau les caractéristiques du plus grand nombre de plantes possible grâce aux magnifiques gravures. L'enfant admira un instant une mandragore. Il me savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que ce mot était prononcé, il provoquait en lui comme un appel, un écho qu'il ne savait expliquer, mais qu'il associait toujours à un homme sans visage et à la couleur noire.

Soudain un rayon de lune vint caresser l'illustration et Harry releva la tête pour contempler l'astre lunaire qui se présentait enfin dans toute sa splendeur. L'enfant eu à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire en découvrant le cercle de lumière que des hurlements effroyables éclatèrent. Ils contenaient tant de douleur et de désespoir qu'Harry en resta figé. Tout ce vacarme semblait si près. Alors que les cris se firent moins nombreux et intenses, Harry se pencha vers l'extérieur pour tenter d'apercevoir la provenance du bruit. Mais dès qu'il passa la tête dehors, Harry n'entendit plus un seul gémissement. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et sursauta de surprise en entendant de nouvelles plaintes. C'était presque comme si les lamentations provenaient de l'intérieur de la maison. Pourtant Harry était seul n'est-ce pas ? Divers bruits continuèrent à parvenir à Harry, différents cette fois, des coups sourds, comme si quelqu'un tapait sur quelque chose. Harry être resté immobile plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans savoir que faire, et les bruits, bien que moins soutenus continuaient toujours à remplir le silence de la maison. Harry décida qu'il était tant de tirer la situation au clair. Il sortit de sa chambre et alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers, les bruits sourds se firent à nouveau de plus en plus réguliers et puissants. Harry se glissa délicatement en bas des marches et identifia rapidement l'endroit d'où provenaient les coups. Quelque chose était enfermé dans la cave et tapait de toutes ses forces contre la porte la refermant pour essayer de se libérer.

Ce qui se passa ensuite resta a jamais gravé dans la mémoire de l'enfant. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire lorsque la porte commença à sortir de ses gonds, avant de céder sous les coups. Les morceaux de bois de toutes tailles furent propulsés à travers la pièce, projetant l'enfant au sol. La créature qui se révéla lentement à ses yeux était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Une bête énorme, poilue, avec de longs crocs acérés. Un loup. Un étrange loup qui s'avançait maintenant vers Harry en grognant, les babines retroussées. L'enfant suivait du coin de l'œil les mouvements de la bête. Pétrifié par peur, Harry n'osait pas même respirer alors que l'animal tournait autours de lui en faisant des cercles toujours plus serrés. Le loup bondit soudain vers Harry qui poussa un petit cri en sentant les crocs de la créature se refermer sur son poignet. Harry ferma les yeux alors que la pression sur sa peau se faisait de plus en plus forte. Puis tout se figea. L'instant sembla durer une éternité, si bien qu'Harry finit pas ouvrit avec précaution sa paupière gauche. Le loup cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relâcher progressivement sa prise. Il frotta son nez contre la peau meurtrie et la lécha avec affection. Avec un petit jappement d'affection, le loup repartit vers la cave. Harry n'y était jamais rentré, Remus lui disait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à y voir à part quelques rats. Et Harry détestait les rats. Le garçon se décida finalement et partit rejoindre l'animal. Malgré la pénombre, Harry pouvait distinguer les contours de la pièce rectangulaire grâce à une minuscule ouverture percée dans le haut du mur. Harry reconnu tout de suite le petit soupirail qu'il avait aperçu plusieurs fois derrière un massif d'hortensia. La cave était pratiquement vide, elle ne comportait aucun meuble. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par une forme sombre dans le coin le plus éloigné de lui. Il y retrouva la créature, couchée en boule sur un matelas posé au sol, poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Un vague de tristesse envahit l'enfant ; le pauvre animal avait l'air si désemparé. Harry s'avança prudemment vers le loup. Au bout de la cinquième tentative, la créature accepta de sa faire caresser pas l'enfant, qui se coucha affectueusement à ses côtés.

* * *

30 juillet 1987, Irlande

Remus s'éveilla lentement, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'horrible migraine logée dans son cerveau et de son corps meurtri. Il garda les yeux fermés, conserva sa position couchée sur le ventre, et essaya en vain de se rendormir. Il commença alors à étirer chacun de ses muscles avant de se figer en sentant près de lui une petite masse chaude. Remus se retourna difficilement, découvrant avec stupeur Harry lové contre son flanc gauche. Choqué, Lupin entreprit de remonter le fil des ses souvenirs décousus. Quelques images flashèrent dans son esprit, ne faisant qu'accentuer le malaise de Remus : Harry l'avait surpris dans sa forme de loup et Remus l'avait attaqué ! Une vague de panique envahit le loup garou, alors qu'il tentait de discerner une éventuelle blessure sur le corps de son filleul. Les mouvements de Remus finirent par éveiller Harry, qui frotta ses yeux avec ses petits poings, encore tout engourdi.

« Oncle Remus ! Tu es revenu ! » L'enfant regarda autours de la pièce « Où est passé le pauvre animal ? »

Remus se rendit compte que le garçon attendait une réponse et sortit brusquement de sa léthargie.

« N'aie pas peur, il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas avant quelques temps », répond-t-il d'une voie roque. « Maintenant écoute moi bien Harry, et répond honnêtement à la question. Est-ce que le loup t'a mordu quelque part ? »

« Non », reprit l'enfant l'air pensif. « Il m'a pris le poignet dans sa bouche », dit-il entendant son bras vers Remus, « mais il n'a pas serré, regarde, je n'ai rien, juste un gros bleu. »

Remus lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors que son sentiment de culpabilité ne faiblissait toujours pas.

« Très bien. Mais pour être sûr que tout est en ordre, nous allons quand même devoir aller nous faire ausculter par un professionnel le plus vite possible. » Remus saisit un bout de tissus pour couvrir son corps nu, mais ne pu réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Tu as mal Remi ? » demanda l'enfant avec inquiétude. « La bête t'a fait du mal ? »

« Oui, elle me fait du mal. Alors tu vas devoir m'aider à monter dans la cuisine, ensuite tu devras aller dans ma chambre me chercher quelques vêtements et puis nous irons voir l'infirmière à Poudlard. »

« D'accord », s'empressa de répondre Harry en commençant à soutenir de son mieux Remus, qui se traînait comme il le pouvait malgré la douleur. Seule la profonde inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Harry lui permit de rejoindre Poudlard ce jour-là.

°

30 juillet 1987, bureau du directeur de Poudlard

Albus Dumbledore poussa un soupir en observant les différentes personnes présentes à sa demande dans son bureau. Près de la fenêtre, assis au sol, le petit Harry était plongé dans un ouvrage d'herbologie qu'il avait pris sur une étagère et essayait de prononcer à haute voie les noms latins des plantes, brisant le silence pesant de la pièce. Dans l'angle le plus proche de la porte se tenait Severus Snape. Un oeil averti comme celui du directeur, pouvait distinguer que le stricte maître des potions observait d'un air intrigué le manège de l'enfant, n'hésitant parfois pas à corriger ses fautes de prononciation d'un voie froide derrière laquelle pointait une touche de satisfaction. Lily Potter était assise sur un fauteuil devant le bureau, alors que son époux James faisait les cents pas dans la pièce avec un calme qui lui était étranger. Soudain, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et le professeur McGonagall entra en accompagnant un Remus Lupin fort éprouvé vers la deuxième chaise qui faisait face au bureau.

« Maintenant que tout le monde a enfin daigné arriver, quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer la signification de notre présence ici ? » s'enquit Severus pour qui la moindre seconde passée à proximité de James Potter se révélait être une dure mise à l'épreuve de ses nerfs. Dumbledore avait en effet ordonné aux Potter et à Severus de venir le retrouver, sans leur révéler la moindre information sur le contenu de la réunion.

« Minerva, voudriez-vous bien attendre quelques instants dehors avec Harry, s'il vous plait ? » McGonagall eut l'air frustrée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart puis se résigna à accompagner l'enfant hors de la pièce.

« Albus », commença James dès que la porte fut fermée, « je sais que nous avons eu tord, mais … »

« Il suffit », coupas assez sèchement le directeur. Tous semblèrent étonnés d'une telle froideur de sa part.

« Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez bien compte de la situation, monsieur Potter. Vous ignorez les répercutions effroyables qui ont bien failli découler de votre petit … oubli. » Dumbledore posa à nouveau son regard sur les quatre personnes devant lui.

« Remus Lupin a eu ce matin la plus grande frayeur en découvrant Harry auprès de lui. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent visiblement, alors que le couple Potter ne voyait manifestement pas où le vieux sorcier voulait en venir. Remus soupira en posant sa tête entre ses mains. Le regard de Dumbledore se fit encore plus dur.

« Vous rappelez-vous seulement la raison du séjour de Harry chez monsieur Lupin ? Le fait précis pour lequel vous deviez absolument venir chercher votre fils hier soir ? Vous êtes-vous intéressé aux différentes phases de la lune ces derniers temps ? » Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise et le visage de James perdit ses couleurs lorsque tous deux comprirent enfin de quoi parlait Dumbledore.

« Que faisiez-vous donc hier soir lorsque vous avez laissé Harry seul en présence d'un loup garou ? »

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'empathie envers l'enfant. Lui-même avait été traumatisé pendant des mois voir des années après sa … rencontre avec Lupin un soir de pleine lune. Il avait ce soir-là ressentit l'une des plus grandes frayeurs de toute sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il travaillait si activement à la potion tue-loup, non pas pour les personnes touchés par cette « maladie », mais pour assurer sa propre sécurité, et celle des autres aussi, accessoirement.

« Est-ce que … », eu finalement le courage de commencer James.

« Non, Harry n'a rien rassurer-vous. Remus a d'ailleurs eu la gentillesse d'accepter de me montrer dans une pensine les quelques souvenirs qu'il lui reste de cette nuit. Il semblerait que sous le coup d'une très forte émotion, Remus a réussi à influencer ses instincts. Les sentiments profonds de monsieur Lupin pour son filleul ont incité le loup à accepter de reconnaître Harry comme faisant partie de sa meute. Il est plus que probable que les nouveaux ajustements fait à la potion tue-loup ne soient pas étranger à ce miracle », finit Dumbledore en lançant un regard appréciateur vers Severus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances. James, Lily, votre négligence a une nouvelle fois mis la vie de votre fils en danger. Je devrais en référer aux autorités compétentes … », James ouvre la bouche pour protester, « mais j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire. » Dumbledore s'assura de l'attention de son auditoire avant de continuer.

« Ce sera votre dernière chance, si vous vous révélez une nouvelle fois incapables de vous occuper convenablement de Harry, je n'hésiterais cette fois plus à contacter le ministère et à témoigner contre vous si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour un enfant d'être totalement séparé de ses parents. Alors voici ce que je vous propose. Harry ira habiter avec Remus. Votre fils reviendra au domicile familial chaque mois pour une durée d'une semaine au moment de la pleine lune. Je pense que cette situation permettrait de créer un équilibre assez confortable pour Harry, à qui il faudra bien entendu expliquer votre condition Remus. » Ce dernier hocha la tête avec réticence.

« Mais », s'interposa Lily, « vous n'avez pas le droit … »

« Si je préviens le ministère, vous perdrez tout droit sur Harry qui sera arraché à votre garde et placé dans un foyer étranger, ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est du chantage ! » s'écria James hors de lui.

« Peut-être, mais c'est la meilleure solution pour Harry. Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas que votre fils soit heureux ? »

« Bien sûr que si », reprit Lily en sanglotant.

« Alors c'est décidé », conclut Dumbledore avec conviction, « Harry vivra à présent la plupart du temps avec Remus Lupin. »

* * *

A suivre ... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

1er septembre 1991, voie 9 ¾ King's Cross

Harry fit un dernier signe de la main à ses parents, Remus et Sirius, avant de suivre son frère en direction du grand engin rouge. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Harry et Hadrien, celui qui verrait leur arrivée à Poudlard. Harry suivit Hadrien dans un compartiment et ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de ces dernières années en voyant son frère blaguer si librement avec lui. L'idée de Dumbledore avait changé la vie des Potter. Et en bien. Même si Lily et James avaient eu du mal à accepter la situation au début, créant même quelques frictions avec Remus, jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide de soutenir à son tour l'initiative de Dumbledore.

La maison de Remus étant située dans une zone moldue, Harry avait eu l'occasion d'aller à l'école comme tous les autres enfants et de découvrir une culture différente. Les relations unissant les Potter évoluèrent énormément, car après tout, c'est toujours lorsqu'une personne s'éloigne de vous que l'on se rend réellement compte de son importance. Les Potter pouvaient se consacrer intégralement à Hadrien pendant trois semaines et attendaient toujours avec impatience le retour de Harry. Malgré tout, Harry sentait qu'il était toujours considéré comme un fils de remplacement, mais il acceptait la situation. Il ne pouvait forcer personne à l'aimer. Au moins maintenant ses parents reconnaissaient son existence.

Les relations entre les deux frères, qui n'avaient jamais été très développées, s'approfondirent petit à petit. Bien qu'étant très différents, Hadrien et Harry arrivèrent au fil du temps à créer entre eux un lien réel. Hadrien était très expansif et casse cou, très sportif et toujours de bonne humeur. Harry avait gardé sa nature sensible, sa discrétion et son intérêt pour le monde. Tous deux avaient hérité de leur père leurs indomptables cheveux de jais et la nécessité de porter des lunettes. Ils étaient de petite taille, bien qu'Hadrien domine son frère de quelques centimètres. Hadrien ressemblait énormément à son père ; il possédait les mêmes traits arrondis et les mêmes yeux noisette, alors qu'Harry avait les yeux verts de sa mère et le visage plus allongé.

Ron Weasley, un ami d'Hadrien que les jumeaux voyaient souvent l'été, s'installa dans leur compartiment. Quelques instants plus tard, une fille aux cheveux bouclés fit irruption à son tour, posant des questions à propos d'une certaine grenouille, avant de s'extasier devant la cicatrice sur le front d'Hadrien. Harry ria intérieurement en la voyant faire. Cette cicatrice était le fruit d'un accident qu'avait eu Hadrien quatre ans plus tôt lors d'un week-end en famille à la mer. Hadrien avait d'un obscure façon réussi à glisser sur de l'herbe et s'était fracassé sur des rochers deux mètres plus bas. Il était resté une semaine dans le coma et était ressortit de cette mésaventure avec une fracture du crâne et une affreuse cicatrice sur le front. Comme cette dernière était bien plus impressionnante que celle qui avait été faite sur sa main un fameux soir d'Halloween, Hadrien avait pris, au plus grand damne de sa mère, l'habitude de désigner cette nouvelle cicatrice comme le fruit de sa rencontre avec Vous-savez-qui.

Le voyage se déroula sans incidents, les trois compères discutèrent joyeusement en dégustant des friandises. Alors que la nuit tombait déjà, un préfet leur fit savoir l'arrivée imminente du train à Pré au lard.

Les garçons eurent à peine le temps d'enfiler leur uniforme, que le crissement des freins de la locomotive leur parvenait déjà aux oreilles. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers Hagrid, un demi géant que les jumeaux avaient rencontré à Gringotts quelques semaines plus tôt.

Hagrid faisait de grands signes et appelait les futurs élèves, il attendit quelques instants que tous l'aient rejoint, puis les conduisit en direction de barques en leur demandant de prendre place à l'intérieur.

Harry fut séparé de ses deux compagnons et du s'installer à côté d'un petit blond flanqué à l'avant et à l'arrière de deux garçons massifs. Alors que les embarcations se mirent à avancer, le blond se présenta rapidement comme étant Draco Malfoy, et paru réellement intéressé de faire la connaissance du « frère du Survivant ». Bientôt, le château apparu et Harry ne pu cacher une expression d'émerveillement. Toutes les lumières de l'école avaient été allumées, mettant la structure en valeur, lui conférant un aspect plus que féerique. Même Malfoy apprécia le spectacle. Il quitta pour quelques instants son air blasé en laissant flotter sur ses lèvres un léger sourire et en haussant un sourcil appréciatif.

Hagrid guida ensuite les futurs élèves de première année jusqu'aux grandes portes en bois de l'école, où les attendait le professeur McGonagall. Harry avait vu cette stricte sorcière à plusieurs reprises, le plus souvent en compagnie de sa mère. Toutes deux étaient en très bons termes et se rencontraient souvent pour échanger leur point de vue sur différents problèmes plus ou moins complexes et obscurs qui semblaient les passionner. McGonagall se présenta aux élèves, leur fit traverser le grand hall, puis les introduisit dans une petite pièce où elle leur fit un discours sur l'importance de la répartition et les caractéristiques de chacune des quatre maisons.

Harry savait déjà tout cela. Il l'avait lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard,_ et même si comme son frère, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir le livre, il en saurait tout autant, car les Maraudeurs étaient toujours intarissables à propos de l'école et de ses mystères.

Harry appréhendait la cérémonie de répartition. Il était tout à fait conscient de la guerre plus ou moins ouverte qui régnait entre certaines maisons, mais ne la comprenait pas. Il lui semblait tout à fait ridicule de vouloir juger tout un groupe de personne sur la réputation de leur maison, ou les agissements de certains de leurs membres. De plus Harry considérait que personne ne pouvait, n'avoir des traits de caractères ne correspondant qu'à une seule maison, l'esprit humain est bien plus complexe que cela. Harry était persuadé que sa mère aurait pu faire des merveilles à Serdaigle. Lui-même aurait aimé aller à Serpentard. Il ne doutait pas de posséder certains traits caractéristiques de cette maison et aurait apprécié d'être placé sous la responsabilité du professeur Snape qui en était le directeur. Quoi qu'en dise son père, Harry appréciait ce professeur, avec qui il avait eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de discuter lorsque Remus aller chercher ses potions. Mais Harry avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'aller à Serpentard. Il savait que la haine de son père pour les verts et argents, et Snape en particulier, était démesurée. Harry craignait, non, était persuadé que son père n'accepterait que très difficilement que l'un de ses fils soit admis dans cette maison qu'il méprisait tant. Le cadet des Potter avait eu du mal à trouver une place dans sa famille et n'était pas près à être rejeté à nouveau à cause d'une stupide querelle. Et si cela signifiait renoncer à Serpentard, alors il en serait ainsi.

L'attention d'Harry fut soudain attirée par des cris suraigus. Il le va les yeux et découvrit que McGonagall n'était plus là, et que l'origine du vacarme n'était autre que quelques fantômes en pleine discussion.

Enfin, le professeur McGonagall revint les chercher et leur ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Harry se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir déjà vue quelques années en arrière, mais son souvenir ne rendait en rien justice à la réalité, bien loin de là. Quelques exclamations d'émerveillement s'élevèrent autour du garçon, qui observa comme ses camarades les multiples bougies et le plafond ensorcelé, puis redescendit ses yeux, prenant connaissance des dizaines de regards tournés dans leur direction.

Le groupe avança entre les tables jusqu'à atteindre celle des professeurs, devant laquelle se trouvait un vieux chapeau usé trônant sur un tabouret. Harry préféra rester en retrait, alors qu'Hadrien et Ron se tenaient aux premières loges. Soudain la bouche du chapeau s'ouvrit et une chanson s'en échappa :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi  
Les hauts-de-forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâle figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix  
Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête  
Le choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leur fin  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant

Le professeur McGonagall déroula le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main et commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique …

* * *

A suivre ... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

_italique_ : répartition et souvenirs

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

1er septembre 1991, Grande Salle de Poudlard

Le professeur McGonagall déroula le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main et commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique.

Harry devint de plus en plus anxieux à mesure que la liste défilait. Il savait où il voulait aller et espérait que le chapeau accepterait. Les jumelles Patil venaient à peine d'être réparties lorsque McGonagall appela « Potter Hadrien ».

Aussitôt, la salle s'emplit de murmures relevant tous de la même teneur et qui pouvaient être résumés par « oh mon dieu, le Survivant est à Poudlard ! »

Comme cela avait été le cas pour Malfoy, le chapeau n'eu pas même le temps d'atteindre la tête d'Hadrien qu'il hurlait déjà « Gryffondor ! » Ces derniers ne cachèrent d'ailleurs pas leur joie et s'éternisèrent en démonstrations de toutes sortes, rendant l'attente de Harry encore plus insupportable.

Le plus jeune des Potter jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Snape, dont les traits trahissaient l'exaspération. Sentant un regard sur lui, le maître des potions tourna la tête, rencontrant ainsi les prunelles vertes de Harry. Voyant le malaise du garçon et étant lui-même à bout de nerfs, Severus incita Harry à se diriger vers le chapeau d'un souple mouvement de main. Lorsque le garçon commença à avancer, Snape tenta de calmer l'agitation en tapant sur son verre. Enfin, Minerva finit par remarquer la présence de Harry. Elle se gratta la gorge pour reprendre contenance et appela le nom du garçon sous l'œil amusé du directeur, qui continuait à s'interroger sur l'interaction qu'il avait surpris entre Harry et le professeur de potions. McGonagall posa le chapeau sur la tête de Harry, alors que les personnes présentes dans la salle retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec curiosité de savoir où le frère jumeau du Survivant serait placé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et tous étaient étonnés par l'expression de réflexion intense qui se reflétait dans la posture du chapeau. Harry lui se concentrait sur les paroles de l'objet magique.

_« Ah, Harry Potter … Huum … Difficile, très difficile … Tu es beaucoup plus complexe que ton frère. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu affaire à une telle personnalité. Tu as des qualités pour les quatre maisons. Je vois du courage, un grand courage qui serait apprécié à Gryffondor. Mais tu ne veux pas y aller n'est-ce pas, je le sens … De toutes façons, je ne t'y aurais pas envoyé. Tu es bien trop tempéré et réfléchi pour être apprécié à ta juste valeur dans cette maison, trop serpentard … Oui, c'est cela. De la discrétion, une volonté de faire tes preuves et de tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir ce que tu désires. Oui, tu serais très bien à Serpentard … »_

_« Je sais, mais je ne dois pas y aller », _interrompit Harry.

_« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Ah oui, les préjugés de ton entourage. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ta décision ? Tu ferais un formidable serpentard, tu y serais bien plus à ta place que certaines personnes que je viens d'y répartir. Non ? Dommage, vraiment dommage … Où vais-je donc te placer … »_

_« A Poufsouffle. »_

_« Poufsouffle ? »_ repris le choixpeau visiblement surpris. _« Personne ne m'a encore demandé à être envoyé là-bas. Tu fais preuve en effet d'une loyauté sans faille envers ceux qui ont su se montrer digne de ton amitié. Pourtant, tu serais très bien à Serdaigle, tu as une grande volonté d'apprendre, mais tu manques il est vrai d'ambition et d'esprit de compétition … »_

_« Je veux aller à Poufsouffle. »_

_« Oui, Poufsouffle serai la meilleure solution, la plus neutre. A défaut de Serpentard, c'est sûrement là que tu seras le mieux à même de te développer. C'est une excellente idée. Personne ne fais jamais attention à un poufsouffle … Ce sera l'endroit parfait pour faire ce que tu as à faire … Tu y seras en sécurité … Ton esprit fonctionne vraiment comme celui des serpents. Oui, tu aurais vraiment été très bien à Serpentard … Mais ce sera_ « POUFSOUFFLE ! »

McGonagall reprit le chapeau et Harry se dirigea vers ses nouveaux compagnons sous les applaudissements des gryffondors, serdaigles et poufsouffles. Harry s'assit à côté d'un garçon brun et rondouillard de première année, puis dirigea son regard vers Severus, qui haussa dans sa direction un sourcil incrédule auquel Harry répondit par un sourire moqueur. Le cérémonie dura encore quelques minutes avant de s'achever avec le placement de « Zabini, Blaise » à Serpentard.

Le directeur de l'école se leva pour prononcer son discours de bienvenue, puis le repas apparu sur les tables. Harry commença à faire connaissance avec ses camarades. Après le dessert, un préfet vint en direction des premières années, et proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune.

Le groupe sortit de la grande salle puis emprunta les premiers escaliers à droite, qui les conduirent à un long couloir dont les murs étaient ornés de multiples tableaux représentants des mets de toutes sortes. Le préfet leur fit emprunter différents corridors, puis s'engagea sur une volée de marches éclairées par des torches, et s'arrêta. Sur le mur faisant face aux escaliers, à une mètre cinquante de hauteur environ, Harry distingua très nettement une grappe de raisin, sculptée sur un bloc de pierre. Lorsque le préfet prononça le mot de passe, le pan de mur entourant la sculpture pivota, dévoilant ainsi l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

L'entrée se situait dans le coin d'une pièce rectangulaire qui s'étendait en longueur sur la droite. L'endroit était vaste, mais le plafond plutôt bas. Aucune fenêtre ne venait éclairer ces quartiers, apparemment situés en dessous du sol. Derrière les tapisseries jaunes, orangées et noires à motifs simples et géométriques, Harry remarqua sans mal d'épais murs de pierres grossièrement taillées. Une énorme cheminée occupait le centre du mur faisant face à l'entrée. Des tables basses entourées de canapés, poufs et cabriolets, étaient disposés à différents endroits de la pièce. Plusieurs bureaux étaient alignés le long du coté par lequel étaient arrivés les élèves. Une bibliothèque recouvrait l'intégralité du mur de droite. Le mobilier était réalisé dans un bois sombre, vraisemblablement du noyer teinté. La structure en bois des canapés, des divers fauteuils et des tabourets placés devant les bureaux était laissée visible, alors que les dossiers et sièges étaient garnis pour plus de confort, et recouverts d'un velours ras jaune ou noir. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère de chaleur et d'intimité qui séduisit Harry immédiatement.

Madame Chourave, professeur d'herbologie et directrice de Poufsouffle, accueillit les nouveaux élèves et leur expliqua les points les plus importants du règlement avant de les envoyer dans leur dortoir. Celui des filles se trouvait sur la droite. Harry se dirigea vers le fond gauche de la salle et s'engagea dans un escalier à colimaçons à la suite du préfet et de ses camarades. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre qu'Harry allait partager avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan et Wayne Hopkins pour les sept années à venir. Les quatre lits à baldaquins étaient disposés face à face deux à deux. Harry se vit attribuer le dernier disponible, au fond à gauche. Il commença à ranger ses affaires et discuta un peu avec ses camarades avant d'aller se coucher.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. De faibles ronflements s'élevaient du lit d'Ernie et les autres garçons avaient cessé de bouger depuis longtemps. Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Il la journée avait pourtant été fatigante, mais les paroles du choixpeau l'avaient perturbé. Harry sentait qu'elles portaient un message sous jacent, et cela lui rappela sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

°

_Harry soupira une énième fois. La sortie en famille au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter le matériel scolaire des jumeaux s'était encore transformée en bain de foule. Harry avait pratiquement dû arracher de la bouche de sa mère l'autorisation de finir seul ses achats. Harry détestait la foule, il s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Il était tellement mieux ici, à déambuler a milieu de rayonnages renfermant des ingrédients plus ou moins rares. _

_« Tiens donc, Monsieur Potter. » Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix nonchalante._

_« Bonjour professeur Snape, vous arrivez à point. Comme vous le voyez, je suis en train de mes procurer le kit que vous avez requis, et je me demandais justement s'il ne faudrait pas que j'étoffe un peu la liste de base, par pure précaution. »_

_« Je dirais qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir un peu de Dictane ou de Livèche à proximité. » L'homme, qui ne quittait jamais l'enfant du regard, nota le discret sourire de reconnaissance qui accueillit son conseil._

_« Merci professeur. »_

_L'homme jeta quelques coups d'œil autours de la pièce._

_« Et où donc se trouvent vos parents ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, bien que la ligne soudainement plus rigide de son dos révélait son appréhension._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur », reprit Harry en essayant de cacher son sourire, « je suis seul. Et vous ne craignez pas de faire de rencontre surprise avec le reste des Potter ; vous les verrez arriver de loin, entouré d'une foule d'admirateurs ». Snape envoya un regard implacable en direction de Harry, n'appréciant pas d'être l'objet de son amusement._

_« Petit insolent. Si nous étions à Poudlard, j'aurais enlevé au moins quarante points à votre maison pour ce que vous venez de dire. »_

_Cette réponse élargit encore plus le sourire de l'enfant, qui proposa d'aller sélectionner les ingrédients pour changer l'humeur de son futur professeur avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans une des colères dont il avait le secret. Tous deux payèrent leurs achats en silence et sortirent du magasin._

_« Je dois encore me procurer ma baguette et mes livres. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ? J'apprécierais beaucoup vos conseils, mais si vous n'avez pas le temps, je comprendrais », dit Harry avec hésitation avant de lancer vers Severus un regard plein d'espoir auquel se dernier ne pu pas résister, à son plus grand damne_.

Satané gamin, il sait exactement comment me parler et agir pour me faire tourner en bourrique !

_« Pourquoi pas. »_

_Bien qu'il rechigne à se l'avouer, Severus avait appris à connaître Harry lors de ses visites chez Lupin. Il se surprenait même à languir la rentrée tellement il était impatient de pouvoir enfin transmettre son art à cet enfant qui l'intriguait tant. Et une telle chose n'était jamais arrivée. En plus de dix ans de carrière, Snape n'avait jamais apprécié de faire cours à aucun élève, et il n'avait certainement jamais espéré qu'un Potter soit réparti à Serpentard. Pourtant il souhaitait sincèrement que celui-ci le soit. Il lui semblait que l'enfant serait une présence rassurante dans son univers … Ca y est, il divaguait à nouveau, comme il le faisait souvent en présence de cet enfant si peu … pottérien. Mieux valait ne pas penser._

_« Je suppose que votre père doit exulter à l'idée que deux nouveaux Potter vont intégrer Gryffondor. »_

_« En effet », reconnu Harry. Son père n'avait cessé d'agir comme un gamin depuis que les lettres d'acceptations étaient arrivées. Mais Harry n'allait certainement pas le révéler à Snape, cela ferait bien trop plaisir à l'homme en noir, il s'en servirait pour ridiculiser une nouvelle fois sa famille, et ça Harry ne le souhaitait pas._

_« Mais je n'irais pas à Gryffondor. »_

_« Vraiment ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a donné cette impression ? »_

_« Voyons professeur, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que je n'aurais pas ma place dans cette maison. »_

_« En effet », reprit Severus, pensif. « Et où pensez-vous donc être réparti ? »_

_« A Poufsouffle. »_

_« Poufsouffle », s'étrangla Snape, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux n'est-ce pas. Votre place est à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard, pas avec ces idiots ! »_

_« Vous verrez que j'ai raison » répondit l'enfant, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_« Je n'ai jamais tord, Potter », rétorqua Snape solennellement. Sous le regard noir du professeur, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de Flourish & Blott's. Il sortit sa liste de fournitures et s'enfuit entre les étagères._

_Severus recommanda à Harry plusieurs livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de potions que l'enfant acheta, tout comme quelques ouvrages d'herbologie qui avaient piqué son intérêt._

_Harry et le professeur Snape se dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin d'Ollivander, afin qu'Harry puisse enfin obtenir sa propre baguette. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que le propriétaire ne vienne à leur rencontre._

_« Monsieur Potter, j'attendais votre visite. J'avoue avoir été surpris de ne pas vous voir avec votre famille il y a une petite heure à peine, lorsqu'ils sont venus chercher la baguette votre frère, qui a trouvé sa fidèle compagne après six essais seulement, Cyprès et Crin de Licorne. Mais voilà que je vous retrouve en bien étrange compagnie. Severus Snape, attendez que je me rappelle … Sapin et Cœur de Dragon, c'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ? Bien, monsieur Potter, toutes vos mesures ont été prises. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien essayer cette baguette …»_

_Harry avait testé plusieurs dizaines de baguette déjà et les grognements de Snape devenaient de plus en plus fréquents à mesure que sa patience se fanait. Alors qu'Ollivander disparaissait entre des étagères au fond de la boutique, Harry se retourna vers le Severus le regard défaitiste. L'enfant commençait à penser qu'aucune baguette ne voudrait de lui, qu'il n'était pas un assez bon sorcier. Ollivander revint quelques instants plus tard, en tapotant sur une boite noire remplie de poussière._

_« Oui, je me demande si … » Le vieux sorcier ouvrit la boîte avec précaution et magna la baguette avec prudence. « Houx et Plume de Phénix. »_

_Dès qu'Harry eu saisi l'objet magique, il ressentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Des lueurs dorées et argentées sortirent du bout de la baguette et illuminèrent la pièce quelques instants avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues._

_« Etrange, vraiment très étrange … » marmonna Ollivander, visiblement choqué._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » demanda finalement Harry, au grand soulagement de Snape qui brûlait de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre dans cet état un sorcier tel que Ollivander, qui semblait toujours en savoir plus sur tout que la plupart des mortels._

_« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue monsieur Potter. Le phénix qui a fourni la plume se trouvant dans votre baguette n'en a fourni qu'une seule autre. » Ollivander s'approcha de Harry l'air pensif, puis releva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front du garçon. « C'est cette baguette qui a causé la cicatrice du Survivant. Il est étrange que cette baguette vous ait été destinée. »_

_°_

Le professeur avait ensuite raccompagné en silence sa charge jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Quelque chose ne collait pas, Harry le sentait et ses rencontres avec Mr Ollivander et le choixpeau ne faisaient qu'amplifier ce sentiment d'inadéquation. Il y avait un problème quelque part, mais où ? Les paupières de Harry se fermèrent enfin, chassant toute pensée de son esprit.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

6 juin 1992, infirmerie de Poudlard

Depuis deux jours, Harry n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le chevet de son frère, qui gisait inconscient dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Leurs parents avaient passé quelques heures ici la veille, avant que Lily ne s'effondre, épuisée par l'inquiétude et l'incertitude.

Le château était désert. Harry était assis sur une chaise en bois, Iona sur les genoux. L'enfant avait choisi de faire de cette chatte son compagnon lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le pelage de l'animal évoquait celui des chats norvégiens, mais les poils de Iona étaient toujours en désordre, nécessitant beaucoup de soins de la part de son maître. Ses immenses oreilles et sa queue en forme de pompon donnaient au félin un aspect vraiment étrange. Harry adorait cet animal. Il n'avait jamais eu de grandes affinités avec les oiseaux, et l'extraordinaire chouette de son frère était bien suffisante pour eux deux.

Harry entendait au loin des cris et clameurs portés par le vent. Un match de Quidditch se déroulait à l'instant même : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle.

Les rouge et or avaient peu de chances de gagner sans leur attrapeur fétiche. Dès le premier cours de vol, Hadrien s'était fait remarqué et avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, occupant ainsi le poste d'attrapeur. James et Sirius avaient étaient excités et fiers à l'idée qu'Hadrien joue à son tour dans cette formation, comme ils l'avaient eux-mêmes fait lors de leur scolarité.

Harry aussi s'était très bien intégré dans sa maison, il s'entendait à merveille avec ses camarades, en particulier avec Hannah, Justin et Ernie. Harry s'était également lié d'amitié avec des élèves d'autres maisons, il appréciait notamment Neville Longbottom, avec lequel il partageait sa passion pour l'herbologie. Harry discutait parfois avec certains élèves de Serpentard, il entretenait même des relations cordiales avec Malfoy, au plus grand détriment d'Hadrien et Ron, qui ne comprenaient pas le manque de mépris du poufsouffle à l'encontre des serpents.

Les résultats scolaires d'Harry étaient plus que satisfaisants pour la plus grande joie de Lily, qui était heureuse que l'un de ses fils ait hérité de son intérêt pour les livres. Harry avait aussi charmé tous ses professeurs, Snape y compris, même si ce dernier s'efforçait de le cacher.

Harry appréciait par-dessus tout les cours d'herbologie et de potions. Les autres matières remplissaient très bien ses attentes, mis à par le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, donné par le professeur Binns, et qui était toujours des plus ennuyeux quelque soit le sujet.

Tout se passait donc très bien pour Harry, mis à part le fait qu'il était souvent sujet depuis septembre à de violents maux de tête qui s'invitaient toujours sans crier gare et repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Mais très vite, des évènements étranges avaient commencé à se produire.

Le soir d'Halloween, un troll des montagnes avait réussi à s'introduire de façon plus que suspecte dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Hadrien et son camarade Ron avaient réussi à le rendre inconscient, sauvant ainsi la vie d'Hermione Granger. Depuis, les trois gryffondors étaient devenus inséparables. Madame Pomfrey avait eu beaucoup de mal à les déloger de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tôt.

Quelques jours après sa rencontre avec le troll, Hadrien avait une nouvelle fois frôlé la mort lors du premier match de Quidditch confrontant Gryffondor et Serpentard. Son balai avait été ensorcelé, et Hadrien ne devait la vie sauve qu'au contre sort de Snape et sûrement à la diversion d'Hermione. Enfin, c'était là l'avis de Harry. Les gryffondors étaient quand à eux persuadé de la culpabilité de leur professeur de potions honni, et le poufsouffle avait abandonné tout espoir de leur faire voir raison. Hadrien avait tout de même fait remporté la rencontre à son équipe en attrapant le vif d'or « avec la bouche ».

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, tout rentra dans l'ordre, les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux pour les fêtes, et le second semestre s'annonçait sous d'excellents auspices. Harry se concentrait sur ses études tandis que le trio de gryffondor occupait son temps libre à tenter de percer le secret du couloir du troisième étage. Mais cette fausse impression de tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps.

Lors d'une retenue dans la forêt interdite, Hadrien s'était retrouvé face à un Voldemort incorporel et buveur de sang de licorne. Il en avait été assez perturbé.

Puis, le soir du dernier jour d'examens, Hadrien et ses amis avaient décidés de tirer au clair une fois pour toute le mystère de la pierre philosophale.

Harry avait pris l'habitude au cours du semestre de venir emprunter à son frère la cape d'invisibilité que leur père leur avait transmis à noël, afin d'aller feuilleter quelques livres intéressants dans la réserve.

Ce soir-là il avait voulu mener une de ces petites expéditions pour se distraire un peu et évacuer son surplus de stress lié aux examens. Il avait surpris les trois compères au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, au dessus d'un Neville stupefixié. Le trio avait insisté pour qu'il les accompagne dans leur aventure, refusant d'écouter les conseils d'Harry, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Lorsque les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent devant un Cerbère endormi et une trappe ouverte, Harry comprit tout de suite que les choses pouvaient très mal tourner.

Alors que le trio sautait sans remords dans le trou pour échapper à un animal des plus mécontents, Harry s'effaça discrètement pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il couru à toute vitesse dans les dédales du château avant de rencontrer par chance le professeur Snape faisant sa ronde. Après avoir été mis au courant de la situation, ce dernier chargea Harry de prévenir le directeur avant de se diriger à son tour d'un pas pressé vers le troisième étage. Tout s'était ensuite déroulé très vite. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Hermione apparu à son tour, puis Ron et Hadrien furent admis à l'infirmerie.

D'après ce que lui avait expliqué de directeur la veille, il semblerait que le professeur Snape soit arrivé juste au moment où Quirrell possédé par Voldemort, s'apprêtait à jeter un impardonnable au Survivant. Snape lui-même n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il lança un Avada Kedava à Quirrell.

Quirrell. Harry aurait du s'en douter. Avec le recul, le poufsouffle avait pris conscience de l'importance de certains détails dont il n'avait pas tenu compte, comme le fait que ses migraines se déclanchent le plus souvent en présence de ce professeur, bien que la raison en soit encore un mystère pour Harry, ou encore l'hostilité de Iona envers cet homme. La vendeuse qui avait confié l'animal à Harry, lui avait pourtant bien dit que son nouvel compagnon était un croisement entre un chat et un kneazle.

A présent, l'esprit de Voldemort était une fois de plus en liberté. La pierre philosophale avait été jugée trop dangereuse par Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel, son créateur. Tous deux avaient décidé que l'objet magique devait être détruit, condamnant ainsi Flamel et sa femme à dépérir rapidement.

Cette aventure avait agi comme un révélateur sur Harry, elle était la preuve que le Mage des Ténèbres n'avait pas réellement été vaincu, toutes ces années auparavant. Et cela avait grandement inquiété le jeune Potter. Il lui restait à la bouche un arrière goût amère, cette impression que les derniers évènements n'étaient malheureusement que le début de quelque chose de bien plus important. Le travail était encore loin d'être achevé.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent Le Grand Mensonge. Plus de 5000 clics comptabilisés pour cette histoire ! Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise autant.

Et n'oubliez pas : lorsque vous me posez une question dans une review et que vous tenez à avoir une réponse, laissez votre adresse. Je réponds de mon mieux dans la mesure du possible.

Merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

5 septembre 1992, dortoir de Poufsouffle

« Alors, Ernie, tu la retrouves cette chocogrenouille fugueuse ? » se moqua gentiment Wayne, alors que Justin et Harry se retenaient de rire avec difficulté. Ernie courait après la sucrerie défectueuse depuis une bonne minute déjà, et la bestiole avait depuis longtemps dépassé le bond réglementaire.

« Oui, ça y est ! Je la tiens enfin cette saleté ! Je vais envoyer une plainte au fabricant ! Non mais c'est incroyable ! Comment peut-on espérer manger cette chose si elle n'arrête jamais de gigoter ! … Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ….. Harry ! » Ernie s'extirpa du dessous du fauteuil avec difficulté, brandissant dans une main sa chocogrenouille récalcitrante, et dans l'autre un carnet en cuir marron.

« Mon journal ! Dire que j'ai retourné tout Godric's Hollow pour le retrouver. Je te suis redevable Ernie ! » remercia chaleureusement Harry en caressant avec tendresse la couverture du livret. Harry aimait tant y étaler ses pensées et raconter ses journées, son journal lui avait énormément manqué durant l'été. Le garçon avait tout de suite adopté ce cadeau que lui avait fait sa mère deux noël plus tôt. Les nombreux sorts de confidentialité que Lily y avait placé et la quantité infinie de feuilles qu'il possédait en faisait un réceptacle pour secrets parfait. Il fallait qu'Harry rattrape au plus vite les mois passés sans son journal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 23h30. La salle commune était le plus souvent presque déserte à partir de 23h. Le poufsouffle abandonna avec quelques mots d'excuses ses camarades en plein milieu d'une partie de cartes explosives. Il attrapa un stylo bille moldu dont il appréciait l'efficacité, et descendit les escaliers en direction la salle commune en serrant son journal contre lui.

« Hé, Potter ! »

Harry se figea puis rougit en découvrant la personne trônant dans le plus spacieux canapé de la salle commune. Cédric Diggory. 4ème année. Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, très beau garçon, intelligent, agréable, serviable … Harry l'admirait énormément.

« Bonsoir Cédric », murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau le plus éloigné de l'objet de son malaise. Cédric le suivit des yeux quelques instants avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs avec un soupire las. Harry s'installa et ouvrit avec précaution son carnet.

°

_Cher journal,_

_Il semblerait que je t'ai oublié à Poudlard et que tu aies passé les vacances seul, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi venir à bout de ton ennui._

_Le mois de juillet à Godric's Hollow s'est déroulé de façon plutôt paisible, si tant est que cela soit possible avec les blagues parfois douteuses de mon père et d'Hadrien. Durant les deux premières semaines, mes parents n'ont fait que couchotter Hadrien, n'arrivant pas à croire que leur enfant prodige s'en était sorti sans aucune blessure durable. D'après la tête qu'il faisait, je crois qu'Hadrien n'a pas apprécié ce trop plein d'attention. L'expression de son visage lorsque maman lui a interdit de voler et ce même sous la supervision de mon père. Hilarant !_

_Mon frère est aussi parti dans une histoire insensée d'elfe de maison qui le visiterait chaque nuit pour lui dire que sa vie est en danger et l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Peut-être une excentricité de plus pour se faire remarquer. Après notre fête d'anniversaire, qui s'est cette année déroulée en petit comité, je suis parti m'installer pour quinze merveilleux jours chez Remus._

_Le 19 août, je me suis rendu au Chemin de Traverse pour faire mes achats. Hadrien y avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione et Ron. Je suis resté avec eux et nous avons passé une bonne journée, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la mauvaise idée de pénétrer chez Fleury et Bott où Guilderoy Lockhart faisait une séance de dédicaces devant une foule de femelles en délires. Il a mis la main sur Hadrien et n'a plus voulu le lâcher pendant dix minutes, les temps que tous les photographes présents aient pu enregistrer des images de Mr Lockhard et de son inconditionnel fan Hadrien Potter, Le Survivant. Excellente stratégie je dois dire. Nul doute que le bougre aura encore augmenté son chiffre d'affaire avec une publicité pareille._

_Et les choses ne se sont pas arrangées. J'étais en train de farfouiller tranquillement dans mon coin pour trouver des livres intéressants, quand j'ai entendu Monsieur Weasley commencer à s'énerver, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je me suis approché pour voir ce qui se passait, découvrant ainsi mon frère et ses amis en proie aux Malfoy. Dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur le père de Draco, je dois avouer que j'ai été plus qu'impressionné. Tout chez cet homme crie la maîtrise de soi, l'aristocratie et le pouvoir. J'aurai pu rester à l'admirer ainsi pendant des heures entières si Draco ne m'avait pas aperçu et accueilli avec politesse alors que lui et son père s'apprêtaient à sortir de la librairie. Monsieur Malfoy a dirigé sur ma personneun regard inquisiteur avant de s'adresser à moi avec courtoisie. _

_Après cela, inutile de préciser qu'Hadrien et ses amis ne m'ont plus adressé la parole de la journée. Ils n'ont jamais compris comment Draco et moi pouvions avoir des relations cordiales à Poudlard. Nous aurions pu essayer d'être vraiment amis si je n'avais été réparti à Poufsouffle, mais toujours à cause de ces préjugés grotesques qui empoisonnent la monde magique, un Malfoy ne peut se permettre d'être vu en public avec un poufsouffle. Draco lui-même me l'a dit, enfin, il s'agissait plutôt d'une réplique du genre « dommage que tu sois à Poursouflle Potter », mais j'ai su lire entre les lignes. Je ne suis pas serpendartesque pour rien. Le fait que Draco fasse un petit effort est déjà extraordinaire en soi._

_Le jour de la rentrée, Ron et Hadrien se sont fait remarquer en manquant le Poudlard Express et en se rendant à l'école avec la Ford Anglia volante des Weasley. L'aventure s'est terminée dans les branches du saule cogneur, et le pauvre Ron a du subir l'humiliation d'une beuglante envoyée par sa mère en plein repas dans la grande salle. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, le baguette du rouquin s'est brisée durant « l'atterrissage » de la voiture et semble incapable de faire fonctionner les sorts les plus simples. Ce matin même, en voulant se venger de Malfoy, Ron s'est lancé un sort de Crache-limaces à lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'était tout bonnement immonde. _

_Le premier cours d'herbologie a été passionnant ! Nous avons rempoté des mandragores ! J'ai été comblé de pouvoir enfin manipuler ces plantes extraordinaires dont le professeur Snape m'a tant parlé ! Je dois quand même reconnaître que leur cri et des plus désagréable. Le pauvre Neville est tombé dans les pommes dès le début du cours, il avait mal mis ses protèges oreilles. Il doit être terriblement déçu._

_Pour notre plus grand malheur, Lockhart a été engagé comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cet incapable n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour le premier cours qu'un éloge de lui-même, avant de lâcher des lutins de Cornouailles dans la classe, puis de partir en courant, ordonnant aux élèves de s'occuper de ce petit problème. Je suis déçu, j'espérais tant que nous aurions un professeur compétant pour cette matière pourtant si intéressante._

_°_

Un bruit étrange, une sorte de murmure, attira l'attention d'Harry. Personne nulle part. Hormis Cédric. Harry se tourna vers son camarade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais Cédric ? »

« Mais … Je n'ai rien dit Potter », répondit le quatrième année, regardant le plus jeune avec curiosité.

« Oh », s'exclama Harry en rougissant, « je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre son écriture, lorsqu'il se figea à nouveau. Le murmure reprenait. Et un rapide coup d'œil apprit à Harry que Diggory n'en était définitivement pas la source. Mais qu'est-ce … Harry tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit des mots.

_- Faim …sssi faim … du ssang … du sssaang … chasssser …tuer…_

_Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? _se demanda Harry.

« Tu entends ça Cédric ? », murmura Harry.

Diggory le dévisagea pendant quelques instants. « Je n'entends que toi Potter. »

Harry tendit l'oreille quelques minutes encore, mais la pièce restait incroyablement silencieuse. Conscient du regard dubitatif de Cédric, Harry s'excusa et rejoint son dortoir, l'esprit troublé.

* * *

8 novembre 1992, salle commune de Poufsouffle

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, il fut immédiatement surpris par l'agitation qui y régnait. Tous les élèves avaient été consignés dans leurs quartiers ; la pièce était bondée. Filles et garçons de tout âge s'agitaient dans tous les sens et parlaient entre eux avec vivacité. Mais l'atmosphère n'avait rien de joyeuse. Le visage de certains traduisait clairement une tension réelle et les premiers signes de panique gagnaient déjà les enfants les plus craintifs.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? »

« Mais oui, j'ai entendu deux serdaigles en parler entre eux. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Est-ce que cela c'est vraiment passé comme ça ? »

« Personne ne peut le dire, il n'y aurait apparemment eu aucun témoin de la scène. »

« Silence ! SILENCE ! » s'époumonait un préfet, tentant vainement de rétablir l'ordre.

« Moi, j'étais présent quand on a retrouvé le corps. Les professeurs semblaient vraiment inquiets. »

« Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment en sécurité ici ? »

« J'en doute. Je vais écrire à mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. »

Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il lisait tranquillement quand la bibliothécaire avait mis tout le monde dehors, leur ordonnant sans plus d'explication de se barricader dans leur dortoir.

« Harry ! » appela Hannah en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. « Tu as entendu ? Colin Creevey, un gryffondor de première année, a été retrouvé pétrifié dans un couloir ! C'est affreux n'est-ce pas ! Quand je pense-»

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus le flot de paroles hystériques de sa camarade. Au mot « pétrifié », le monde d'Harry se figea. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'un tel évènement se produisait.

Le soir d'Halloween, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, avait été retrouvée inanimée près d'une inscription effrayante : « _La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_. »

Avant la découverte du corps, Harry avait une nouvelle fois entendu d'inquiétants murmures qui semblaient provenir du cœur même des murs du château. Le professeur Binns avait présenté aux élèves en cours d'Histoire de la Magie le peu d'éléments connus sur la légendaire Chambre des Secrets. Insatisfait, Harry avait dévoré les livres de la bibliothèque portant sur l'histoire de l'école. Il avait même refait quelques expéditions dans les réserves, espérant en découvrir plus sur le monstre de la Chambre. Mais ses recherches demeurèrent désespérément infructueuses. Ses questions restaient sans réponses.

Ce soir, la créature avait à nouveau frappé, s'attaquant cette fois-ci à un élève. Et comme lors de la pétrification précédente, Harry avait encore entendu les mystérieux murmures, en sortant de la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler … _Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Il faudra se livrer à de nouvelles recherches_ …

Harry parti précipitamment en direction de son dortoir, en ignorant les remarques indignées d'Hannah.

* * *

A suivre … 


	9. Chapter 9

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

_Italique _: lettre et souvenirs

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

26 décembre 1992, Godric's Hollow

Harry, assis sur son lit, regardait la neige tomber en feuilletant les ouvrages qu'il avait reçus pour Noël. Une succession de petits coups frappée sur sa vitre attira son attention. Harry se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant entrer dans sa chambre une Hedwige épuisée et une rafale de vent glacée. Harry referma l'ouverture avec difficulté puis se dirigea vers son bureau où la chouette avait entrepris de secouer ses plumes, mouillant ainsi une pile de parchemins vierges. Harry débarrassa l'animal de son paquet.

« Pauvre Hedwige, mon frère est totalement inconscient ! Te faire voyager par un temps pareil ! Le blizzard vient à peine de se calmer ! » La chouette émit un petit cri en signe d'accord.

Hadrien avait insisté pour passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard avec ses amis, et les Potter, ne sachant rien lui refuser, avaient fini par accepter. Harry aussi aurait voulu rester à l'école mais n'en avait malheureusement pas eu l'occasion : privé de leur fils prodige, les Potter avaient rabattu leur attention sur le second.

Harry connaissait la véritable motivation de son frère : le trio de Gryffondor était persuadé que Draco Malfoy causait les attaques et était le descendant de Serpentard. Théorie grotesque d'après Harry, mais allez donc le faire admettre à trois gryffondors têtus. Hadrien et ses amis avaient mis au point un « stratagème génialissime » dont Harry ne connaissait pas tous les détails, et qui avait pour but de leur permettre d'appuyer leur théorie.

_Encore une aventure qui va se terminer par un échec pathétique …_

Harry saisit le paquet et déplia le parchemin qui l'accompagnait.

-

_Petit frère,_

_J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon avec la famille et que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans moi !_

_Le repas de fête à Poudlard était tout bonnement exquis, tu n'imagines pas ce que tu as raté ! Enfin, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas réellement prêté attention aux festivités tant j'étais impatient : nous sommes passés à l'offensive après le repas !_

_Nous avons profité de la gourmandise de Crabbe et Goyle pour les mettre hors service (pâtisseries droguées, simple mais très efficace). Puis nous avons rejoint Hermione dans les toilettes de Mimi pour prendre notre dose de Polynectare. Hermione refusait de venir avec nous, alors je me suis introduit chez les serpentards avec Ron et nous avons tiré les vers du nez à Malfoy._

_Pas de chance, il semblerait que tu avais raison et que le serpent n'ait vraiment rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets. Nous avons failli nous faire démasquer à plusieurs reprises. On ne le dirait pas comme ça, mais jouer le rôle d'un imbécile, c'est vraiment difficile. En plus, les effets de la potion ont commencé à disparaître devant Malfoy, ça a été l'enfer !_

_Et tous ces efforts n'ont servi à rien ! Le pire, c'est qu'Hermione a pris par mégarde des poils du chat de Milicent et les a mis dans sa potion. Elle va devoir passer des semaines à l'infirmerie en attendant que ses oreilles et son museau de chat disparaissent ! La pauvre !_

_Ci-joint ton cadeau de Noël._

_Merci beaucoup pour le livre sur les différentes tactiques au Quidditch, il est formidable !_

_A bientôt petit frère._

_Hadrien._

_Ps : il fait très froid en ce moment, fait attention à ne pas tomber malade._

_-_

Harry soupira en commençant à ouvrir le paquet. Hadrien le traitait vraiment comme une fille ! Juste parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être frêle et délicat …

« Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que … ! Une écharpe en satin bleue ! … et brodée en plus … Sublime ! » s'écria Harry avec enthousiasme. Il essaya son étole et s'admira sous toutes les coutures devant la glace.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être que j'ai des goûts de fille … Parfois … » Hedwige poussa un petit cri approbateur, auquel Harry répondit avec un regard noir. « Il faudra vraiment que je remercie Hadrien. »

Satisfait, Harry retourna vers son lit et relut la lettre de son frère. Il était soulagé de constater une fois encore qu'aucune mention n'y était faite d'une nouvelle attaque.

Quelques jours à peine avant les vacances de Noël, Harry avait été choqué d'apprendre que son compagnon de dortoir Justin avait été l'une des victimes d'une troisième vague d'attaques. Après avoir rendu visite au malheureux, immobile dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Harry avait décidé qu'il était tant de faire part de ses hypothèses à quelqu'un de compétant.

-

_Harry caressa du bout des doigts le bois rugueux avant de frapper deux coups discrets._

_« Entrez », répondit une voix froide et sèche assourdie par l'épaisseur de la porte._

_Harry fit jouer la poignée et avança avec précaution entre les étagères surchargées, jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Derrière un monticule de parchemins, Snape griffonnait avec acharnement sur ce qui semblait être le devoir d'un malheureux élève. Après quelques minutes, le maître des potions daigna enfin lever la tête et posa ses yeux sombres sur Harry._

_« Monsieur Potter, que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite nocturne dans mon bureau. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir requis votre présence. »_

_« Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur, mais je dois absolument vous parler. »_

_« Voyez-vous cela ? Et quelle est donc la matière pressente qui vous occupe ? »_

_« C'est à propos des évènements qui se déroulent ces derniers temps à Poudlard », continua Harry avec détermination._

_« Vraiment ? » repris Severus l'air vaguement intéressé. « Auriez-vous quelques éléments nouveaux à m'apporter ? »_

_« Oui » répondit Harry, sûr de lui. Le professeur haussa un sourcil intrigué. _

_« Et en quoi consisteraient ces éléments ? »_

_« Je pense savoir quelle sorte de monstre renferme la Chambre des Secrets. » Snape observa attentivement Harry. Le garçon semblait sérieux, de plus, le cadet Potter n'avait encore jamais osé lui mentir…_

_« Et bien je vous écoute Monsieur Potter », répliqua la maître des potions avec sarcasme, « donnez-moi donc la solution à cette énigme qui a fasciné des centaines de sorciers durant près d'un millénaire. »_

_« Je pense, qu'il s'agit d'un basilic » dit doucement Harry rendu mal à l'aise par l'attitude du professeur._

_« Un basilic. Et comment en êtes vous venu à cette conclusion ? »_

_« J'ai commencé à entendre des murmures provenant de l'intérieur même des murs de l'école, mais comme les gens autours de moi ne semblaient rien distinguer d'anormal, j'ai mis ces phénomènes sur le compte d'hallucinations auditives de ma part. »_

_« Quelle lucidité Potter, vous m'impressionnez », coupa Snape amusé. Harry ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et continua son récit._

_« Et puis les incidents ont commencé. A chaque fois que des attaques étaient perpétrées, j'entendais toujours les mêmes murmures réclamant du sang. J'ai alors pensé que le monstre pouvait être un serpent, ce qui n'est pas incompatible avec les goûts de Salazar et qui expliquerait le fait que sois le seul à percevoir les paroles de la bête. J'ai eu la confirmation que ces chuchotements étaient bien du Fourchelangue lorsque Malfoy a conjuré un serpent durant le _cours_ de duel. D'ailleurs professeur, je vous remercie de l'avoir fait partir, j'ai du me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de lui répondre. »_

_Snape adopta un air d'indifférence profonde qui ne trompa pas Harry. Le poursouffle reprit sa démonstration._

_« J'ai ensuite entendu Hagrid se plaindre il y a quelques jours que quelqu'un avait décimé ses coqs. Or cet animal est dangereux pour le basilic. »_

_« Excellent esprit de déduction monsieur Potter, mais votre petite … théorie comporte une faille. » Snape se tu quelques instants. « Le regard du basilic est mortel, or aucune des victimes n'est décédée, elles n'ont été que pétrifiées. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? » demanda Snape l'air victorieux. Harry réfléchit quelques instants._

_« La créature vit dans les profondeurs du château depuis près d'un millénaire, peut-être s'est-elle affaiblie ? » Severus et Harry se perdirent chacun dans leurs réflexions durant quelques minutes, puis le professeur reprit la parole._

_« Je dois vous avouer monsieur Potter, que je suis impressionné par le fait que vous ayez poussé votre raisonnement aussi loin. De plus j'apprécie que vous ayez daigné me faire part de l'existence des ces … murmures qui pourraient s'avérer être un élément essentiel. Soyez donc assuré que j'appuierais au mieux votre thèse, qui est l'une des possibilités examinées par le directeur. »_

_« Merci de m'avoir écouté professeur- »_

_« Je n'ai pas terminé Potter. Vous avez fait preuve en venant ici d'un courage et d'une intelligence exceptionnelle … pour un poufsouffle cela s'entend. Aussi, j'octroie vingt points à votre maison. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue ! »_

_-_

« Harry ! HARRY ! Tu viens dîner ? »

« Oui maman, j'arrive ! » Harry rangea sa nouvelle étole et descendit au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre ses parents.

* * *

A suivre ... 

Prochain chapitre : _La Chambre des Secrets_ ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

-_ italique_ : fourchelangue

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

29 mai 1993, Poudlard

Harry marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de l'école. Il s'était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité pour lire encore un peu plus longtemps, mais il s'était laissé prendre par le sujet et n'avait pas vu Mme Pince sortir et fermer la bibliothèque. Lorsque Harry s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il s'était fait enfermé, le couvre-feu était largement dépassé. Heureusement il savait parfaitement comment ouvrir la porte grâce à ses précédentes excursions nocturnes.

Harry pressa encore le pas. Il ne faisait pas bon se promener seul à Poudlard en plein jour alors la nuit … Hermione avait elle aussi été attaquée au début du mois, cela avait été un coup dur pour Hadrien et Ron. Plus grave encore, cet évènement avait fini de discréditer Dumbledore, qui avait été renvoyé de son poste de directeur. Hagrid avait quand à lui été accusé des attaques à cause d'une vieille histoire similaire et avait été envoyé directement à Azkaban. Harry ne comprenait décidément pas le système judiciaire du ministère. Heureusement, Madame Chourave avait annoncé ce matin même que les plans de mandragore étaient prêts à être utilisé pour fabriquer un remède pour soigner les victimes des attaques du monstre.

Soudain, Harry se figea. Il avait cru entendre des petits bruits, comme … des pas feutrés. Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'une intersection et se fondit contre le mur, immobile. Une ombre grandissait sur le tapis à mesure que la chose avançait vers Harry qui bloqua sa respiration. Quelqu'un passa tout près de lui. Un élève. Une élève. Qui se déplaçait d'une étrange façon, comme si elle était somnambule. Harry laissa la fillette s'éloigner un peu avant de la suivre le plus discrètement possible, à distance raisonnable. Au détour d'un couloir, la lumière projetée par la baguette de la jeune fille éclaira durant un court instant son visage. Harry retient difficilement une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant l'élève. C'était Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en pleine nuit dans les couloirs de l'école ? Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry fut l'expression de son visage, ou plutôt son manque d'expression, comme si la jeune Weasley n'était qu'un corps sans vie.

La situation était des plus suspectes. Harry continua à suivre Ginny jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il du rester dans le couloir alors que sa camarade rentrait dans les toilettes. Harry ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait, mais il entendit « ouvre-toi » dans ce qu'il reconnut comme étant du fourchelangue, suivit un bruit de mécanisme se mettant en marche, puis plus rien. Harry attendit à l'affût dans sa cachette pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais rien ne se passa. Le château était désespérément calme et Ginny ne sortait toujours pas des toilettes.

Harry s'aventura prudemment dans la pièce et la balaya du visage. Rien. Personne. Ginny avait disparu. Elle avait sans doute emprunté un passage secret, et Harry avait l'avantage d'en connaître le mot de passe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en trouver l'entrée. Harry inspecta soigneusement chaque cabine et chaque mur, tira toutes les chasses d'eau, puis se recentra sur les lavabos et les robinets dont il fit couler l'eau à flot. L'un d'eux ne fonctionnait pas. Harry s'approcha. Il l'examina avec attention et découvrit un serpent représenté sur le côté du robinet.

« Ah enfin, te voilà. … _Ouuvrre-toi_ …. »

A ces mots, le robinet se mit à luire et le lavabo s'abaissa, dévoilant l'entrée secrète. Harry sauta dans l'ouverture et se laissa glisser dans un large tuyau. Il atterrit finalement sur une surface plane qui marquait le début d'un nouveau boyau, plus étroit cette fois-ci. Harry emprunta le passage sinueux pendant quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures avant d'arriver à un endroit ou les ossements de squelettes en tout genre jonchaient le sol. Au milieu de ceux-ci trônait une imposante mue de serpent. A cet instant précis, Harry eu la confirmation que ses soupçons à l'égard du monstre étaient exacts. Les murs du passage semblaient en moins bon état ici. Harry hâta donc ses pas qui le conduisirent finalement devant un mur sur lequel étaient sculptés deux magnifiques serpents aux yeux d'émeraude. Après les avoir admiré, Harry prononça à nouveau le mot de passe en fourchelangue.

Harry resta muet devant la vue qui se dévoila devant lui. La Chambre était de forme rectangulaire et aux dimensions impressionnantes. De chaque coté de l'allée centrale s'élevaient des statues magnifiques de forme serpentine. Au fond de la pièce, juste en face d'Harry se tenait une gigantesque statue aux pieds de laquelle gisait une petite masse sombre. Ginny.

Harry avança avec précaution jusqu'à sa camarade. Il était presque arrivé au corps lorsqu'il marqua une halte. Tout était bien trop simple, il devait y avoir un piège quelques part. Harry parcourut à nouveau la salle des yeux. Sa vue s'arrêta soudain sur une ombre différente qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au premier abord. Se voyant démasqué, l'inconnu qui jusque là avait observé l'avancée d'Harry à travers la Chambre, sortit des ténèbres qui l'environnaient. Harry observa soigneusement le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun auquel Harry n'aurait pas donné plus de dix-huit ans. Son corps ne semblait pas entièrement solide, Harry pouvait voir à travers lui. Il était grand, élégant, portait un uniforme au blason de serpentard et dont la coupe était un peu différente de celle que la plupart de boutiques proposaient en ce moment. L'inconnu s'avança vers Harry avec grâce et détermination, serrant contre lui un petit livre à la reluire de cuir noir.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes, tous deux résignés à laisser l'autre ouvrir la discussion. Le regard de l'inconnu se porta finalement sur le front d'Harry. Le garçon semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur le badge ornant l'uniforme d'Harry. Après plusieurs instants de silence tendu, le jeune homme prit finalement la parole.

« Tu n'est pas celui que j'attendais. Qui es-tu ? »

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ah je vois, tu veux jouer aux devinettes ? Très bien, tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Je n'ai jamais été très patient, mais la notion s'est imposée à moi. J'ai attendu si longtemps, je peux bien retarder l'échéance de quelques minutes. Je ne me suis pas amusé depuis des lustres et je suis sûr que tu pourrais me prodiguer un bon divertissement. » L'apparition commença à encercler sa nouvelle proie sans jamais la quitter du regard.

« Voyons, qui donc pourrais-tu bien être …. Un poufsouffle de seconde année tout au plus, ayant assez de sang-froid pour s'introduire ici … Qui ne tombe pas dans les pommes, ne se précipite pas pour sauver sa camarade du grand méchant loup … Un être complexe … Je suis certain que Ginny ne m'a parlé de personne ressemblant à cette définition. Cela aurait attiré mon attention. A toi tout petit poufsouffle. Que peux-tu dire sur moi ? » demanda l'inconnu en ouvrant les bras et faisant un tour sur lui-même.

« Vous n'êtes pas réel. Tout du moins pas encore », ajouta Harry en portant un regard pensif sur le corps immobile de Ginny. « Vos vêtements laissent à penser que vous étiez à Serpentard et que avez vécu il y a plusieurs décennies. Je crois aussi que vous avez possédé Ginny et que c'est vous à travers elle qui avez commis ou été l'instigateur des attaques. »

« Et bien, il semblerait que les poufsouffles aient remarquablement évolué depuis mon époque » se moqua l'apparition. « Une hypothèse quant à la stratégie que j'ai adopté pour réussir un tel coup de génie ? »

Alors qu'Harry analysait dans son esprit les différentes possibilités, son regard s'arrêta sur le livre que le serpentard serrait contre lui. L'objet était opaque, donc solide et bien réel. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se rappelait avoir vu Ginny écrire dans cet ouvrage plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque.

« Le livre. Vous étiez dans le livre et c'est par son intermédiaire que vous avez pris contact avec Ginny. »

« Bravo petit poufsouffle », applaudit l'être qui semblait peu à peu retrouver sa consistance. « Ce petit carnet que voici est mon journal intime dans lequel j'ai sauvegardé le souvenir de celui que j'étais à seize ans. Cette idiote de Ginny m'a pris pour confident, me confiant tous ses secrets et me fournissant bien malgré elle de l'énergie. Tu es vraiment très perspicace mon petit fourchelangue. »

« Qui vous dit que je suis fourchelangue. J'ai simplement suivi Ginny. »

« Peut-être, mais vois-tu le mur aux serpents se referme instantanément après le passage d'une personne. Il est impossible de pénétrer dans la Chambre sans posséder l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Cela me laisse d'ailleurs assez septique. D'après Ginny, je n'ai aucune descendance connue, et pourtant le don t'a été transmis. C'est très curieux … »

Alors que l'inconnu semblait se perdre dans sa réflexion, Harry se figea d'horreur. En grandissant, il avait ressenti le besoin d'en savoir plus sur sa faculté de communiquer avec les serpents. Il voulait savoir pourquoi une telle aptitude était si crainte. Il avait donc fait quelques recherches discrètes et avait découvert que les seuls fourchelangues connus avaient tous été des magiciens plus ou moins malveillants, ce qui avait encouragé la croyance selon laquelle les êtres parlant cette langue étaient des créatures du mal. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul fourchelangue autre que lui au XXème siècle, et ce magicien n'était autre que …

« Lord Voldemort. »

L'attention de l'être se recentra à nouveau sur Harry.

« Tu fais honneur à ta maison. Tu as raison, Lord Voldemort est le nom que je me suis choisi. »

Le souvenir se retourna et écrit dans les airs le nom _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ en lettres de feu. Puis les mots se mélangèrent entre eux, faisant apparaître l'inscription _I am Lord Voldemort_.

« Tu connais mon histoire n'est-ce pas. J'avais espéré que la seule personne pouvant répondre à mes questions sur la raison de mon anéantissement viendrait me rejoindre, mais malheureusement, il semblerait que cela ne sera pas le cas. » Tom s'arrêta et dévisagea Harry. « Ou peut-être bien que si. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait avoir reçu accidentellement ce pouvoir et ce n'est pas toi … à moins que … »

« Que quoi ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry, intrigué. Tom continuait à le fixer avec une expression de réflexion intense derrière laquelle pointait une touche de méfiance.

« Mais oui, mais oui bien sûr … »

Le souvenir de Lord Voldemort s'approcha lentement d'Harry et frôla son front du bout des doigts.

« Évidemment, je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne s'en soit aperçu. J'aurais du m'en douter, tu possèdes un tel potentiel … »

Tom éclata soudain d'un rire effrayent qui glaça le sang d'Harry.

« Dumbledore, ce vieux fou ! Il sait vraiment tromper son monde comme personne je le reconnais ! Dis-moi _petit frère du Survivant_, que ressent-on lorsqu'on vit une existence régie par le mensonge ? »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ! » s'exclama Harry qui avait du mal à suivre les élucubrations du souvenir.

« Comment ça ? » reprit Tom faussement innocent. « Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ? C'est tout lui, pauvre vieillard gâteux ! »

« Je vous interdit de parler de lui ainsi ! Dumbledore est un grand homme ! » s'écria Harry avec conviction.

Alors que Tom allait répliquer, le phénix du directeur apparut dans la Chambre et se posa près d'Harry avec un petit cri d'encouragement.

« Tiens donc, voilà que l'incompétent t'envoie son adorable animal de compagnie pour te protéger. Quelle … efficacité. »

Harry envoya à Tom un regard noir.

« Très bien, si tu y tiens. Nous verrons combien de temps encore il saura garder ta confiance … Si tu sors de cette épreuve vivant bien entendu. Voyons ce que ton pigeon est capable de faire contre le monstre de la Chambre. »

Un long sifflement modulé s'échappa des lèvres de Tom.

Un passage s'ouvrit alors aux pieds de la statue de Salazar. La peur commençait à s'installer en Harry à mesure que les sifflements de la bête se rapprochaient. Le frottement des écailles contre la pierre produisait une litanie lugubre qui angoissait le poufsouffle. Harry ne savait que faire. Lorsqu'il aperçu enfin le museau de la créature, Harry se retourna et partit en courant vers les statues de serpent, espérant gagner du temps pour brider ses sentiments et mettre au point une stratégie. Harry ne pouvait combattre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir, or si son regard croisait celui du basilic, s'en serait fini du poufsouffle.

_- Ssalazar, mon maître, que puis-je faire pour vous sssatisfaire ?_

_- Débarrasse-moi de ce garçon !_ ordonna Riddle.

Harry venait de se dissimuler derrière une statue lorsque les cris de Fawkes attirèrent son attention. Harry leva la tête et vit le phénix en proie au basilic. En entendant les sifflements de douleur du serpent, Harry comprit que Fawkes venait de crever les yeux du monstre, ce qui rééquilibrait un peu les chances du poufsouffle. Le basilic semblait à présent analyser les odeurs présentes autour de lui. Tout à coup, son corps se raidit visiblement. Il se retourna brusquement vers Riddle.

_-Qui es-tu … tu m'as abusé … tu n'es pas mon maître, tu n'es pas Salazzar … ton odeur est différente … qu'as-tu fait de mon maître !_

Le basilic plongea en direction du serpentard. Surpris, ce dernier lâcha son journal, fit un bon de côté et se réfugia à son tour derrière la colonnade de serpents.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Apparemment, le jeune Voldemort avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à tromper le basilic en se faisant passer pour Salazar lui-même. Dans l'immédiat, la situation profitait à Harry que les deux _monstres_ semblaient l'ignorer. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au journal oublié puis à Riddle. Le jeune homme se défendait bien en se servant de la baguette de Ginny pour lancer attaque sur attaque en direction du basilic. La forme du serpentard semblait de plus en plus opaque. Le souvenir devenait toujours plus réel à chaque instant.

Avec précaution, Harry sortit de sa cachette et saisit le journal. L'objet devait absolument être détruit, mais comment ? Harry se retourna vers Tom que le reptile avait acculé vers l'entrée de la chambre. Le basilic. Oui, c'était la solution. Fawkes se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et frotta affectueusement sa tête contre la joue du garçon, lui apportant du réconfort avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Harry respira un grand coup puis se lança.

_- Admirable basilic, entend mon appel._

Le serpent aveugle se retourna vers Harry, délaissant quelques instant Riddle qui en profita pour s'échapper du l'angle dans lequel il se trouvait.

_- Si tu veux punir l'imposteur qui a osé bafouer ton maître_, continua Harry, _il te ssuffit de détruire ce journal que je tiens dans la main. _

Riddle sembla paniquer et voulu courir en direction d'Harry, mais un claquement de dents bien placé du basilic lui coupa le chemin.

- _N'écoute pas ce malveillant poufsouffle_, siffla Tom à l'attention du basilic, _c'est un menteur qui ne cherche qu'à te duper._

_- Les poufsouffles ne sont pourtant pas connus pour leur esprit retord_, rétorqua le majestueux serpent qui continua son avancée vers Harry. _Pourquoi devrais-je te croire petit poufsouffle ? … Comment savoir si tu ne cherches pas réellement à m'abuser à ton tour …._

- _L'impossteur est mon ennemi,_ répondit Harry. _J'ai autant envie que vous de le voir disparaître. A cause de lui, une élève de sang pur est en train de mourir au pied de la statue de votre maître._

_- La petite fille rousse devant mon maître ! Une ssorcière au sang pur mourante dans la Chambre_ Le monstre s'anima dangereusement. Il se retourna vers Riddle qui essayait toujours de rejoindre Harry sans se faire remarquer.

_- Sacrilège ! Comment as-tu osé ! Tu vas payer …_ Le basilic rampa rapidement jusqu'à Harry qui s'empêcha avec difficulté de faire un pas en arrière. _Pose l'objet à terre, ennemi de l'imposteur et recule-toi._

Harry s'exécuta précipitamment.

_- Non, NON !_ hurla Tom alors que le basilic plongeait vers le journal qu'il broya de ses dents aiguisées. Le souvenir poussa un dernier cri d'effroi avant de disparaître. Le basilic recracha l'ouvrage et analysa à nouveau l'air.

_- Tu avais raison petit poufsouffle. Il n'est plus là._

Harry se retourna vers Ginny qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

- _S'il vous plait,_ siffla précipitamment Harry, _ma camarade va bientôt se réveiller. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle vous voie, sinon les nouveaux responsables de l'école pourraient prendre de graves mesures et faire fermer l'établissement._

_- Je vois … il serai regrettable que l'école soit fermée … mon maître y tient énormément, il ne sera pas content quand il reviendra. Je vais faire le mort…_

Alors que le serpent s'allongeait et gardait la pose, Harry sentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il prit pleinement mesure de l'affection que portait toujours la créature à son maître.

Soudain, un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées. Ginny venait de reprendre connaissance.

« Harry ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ! Je suis tellement désolée, ce n'était pas ma faute, je ne pouvais pas lui résister, il était si- »

« Ginny », coupa Harry en voyant que sa camarade était proche de l'hystérie. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est fini. Riddle et le basilic se sont entre-tués. »

Ginny posa un regard effrayé sur la carcasse du serpent. Avant que la jeune fille ne cède encore à la panique, Harry reprit la parole.

« Fawkes va te ramener au château pendant que je vais refermer la Chambre d'accord ? »

N'étant pas en mesure de parler, Ginny se contenta d'hocher machinalement la tête.

« Très bien. Fawkes ! » appela Harry. « Veux-tu bien emmener Ginny à l'infirmerie ? »

Le phénix s'approcha de la jeune fille en signe d'acquiescement. Suivant les instructions d'Harry, Ginny s'accrocha aux plumes de Fawkes, qui l'emporta dans les airs. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, Harry se retourna vers le basilic.

_- Ils sont partis._

Le basilic s'anima lentement.

_- Est-ce que vous allez arriver à vivre correctement sans vos yeux ?_ demanda prudemment Harry.

_- Je connais parfaitement les fondations de cette école et mon odorat pourra me guider. Je devrais pouvoir attendre jusqu'au retour de mon maître… Merci petit poufsouffle de m'avoir aidé à chasser cet imposteur qui voulait souiller le sanctuaire de mon maître … J'ai perdu la vue, mais je m'en réjouis si cela signifie que je ne serai plus jamais abusé par quelque sortilège d'illusion … _

_- Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important,_ commença Harry après quelques instants, indécis. _Je … Votre maître ne reviendra pas._

_- Je m'en doutais …_ soupira le noble animal après quelques minutes de silence. _Depuis combien de temps …_

_- Près d'un millénaire._

_- Tant de temps s'est donc écoulé ... J'avais perdu espoir puis un jour, il est revenu, il m'a appelé. J'ai voulu y croire … Que vais-je pouvoir faire à présent que je n'ai plus rien à attendre …_

_- Vous devez rester ici et protéger l'âme de la Chambre. Vous avez presque toujours vécu au sein de l'école depuis sa création. Vous en faites partie._

_- Tu es noble petit poufsouffle. Tu as réussi à me convaincre grâce à ta subtilité... Tu ferais un digne élève de Serpentard. Quel est ton nom ?_

_- Je m'appelle Harry Potter._

_- Harry Potter, tu as mérité l'autorisation de te servir de la Chambre des Secrets, avec parcimonie bien entendu … Je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie._

_- Je suis très honoré de votre proposition et j'aimerais pouvoir visiter plus amplement cet endroit, mais je crains que l'entrée ne soit placée sous haute surveillance pendant un certain temps._

_- J'en suis conscient. Il te faudra attendre que les choses se tassent… Dans l'immédiat, je vais te raccompagner. Il existe une seconde sortie qui donne dans la forêt interdite, je vais te la montrer, mais je t'interdis de l'emprunter à moins que la situation ne l'exige. Les bois ne sont pas très sûrs pour un petit humain …_

Le basilic accompagna Harry jusqu'à la sortie qui se situait à une centaine de mètres de la lisière de la forêt, sous un bloc de pierre gravé d'un petit serpent dont les contours avaient été estompés par des années de climat pluvieux. Harry courut jusqu'au château sans se retourner, mettant au point dans son esprit la déposition qu'il ferait au directeur : il avait suivi Ginny et trouvé le Chambre par le plus grand des hasard, Riddle et le basilic s'étaient massacrés.

Le directeur avait fait semblant de tout avaler. Il avait continué comme si de rien n'était et avait réussi à convaincre Harry de ne rien dire. Le poufsouffle ne se le fit pas redemander deux fois, trop heureux de rester dans l'ombre protectrice de l'anonymat et de la normalité. Le directeur effaça lui-même les souvenirs de Ginny, prétextant qu'une expérience aussi traumatisante ne pouvait que nuire à l'équilibre de la jeune fille.

McGonagall, Snape et les Weasley essayèrent bien d'arracher la vérité de la bouche de Dumbledore. En vain.

La participation d'Harry dans l'incident ne fut jamais révélée.

L'épisode fut totalement passé sous silence.

* * *

A suivre... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

_italique _: rêve.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

31 octobre 1993, Grande Salle de Poudlard

_Le pays était recouvert de nuages gris d'où tombaient incessamment de petites gouttes d'eau. La tête posée sur les genoux de son parrain, Harry regardait du coin de l'œil son frère et ses deux amis qui essayaient de discuter calmement pour ne pas réveiller Remus. Harry était très heureux que son oncle préféré puisse occuper le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, mais il aurait préféré que cela se fasse dans des conditions plus joyeuses._

_Le regard d'Harry se porta une nouvelle fois sur les gros titres du journal qui gisait abandonné sur la banquette lui faisant face : « Evasion spectaculaire : Peter Pettigrow profite de la révision décennale des protections magiques pour s'échapper d'Azkaban ! »_

_La disparition de celui qui avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort avait été annoncée début août, plongeant la famille dans la panique. Dumbledore avait envoyé Lily, James et Hadrien dans l'une de leurs résidences à l'étranger tandis que Remus avait été chargé de veiller sur Harry jusqu'à la fin des vacances._

_Harry calla à nouveau sa tête sur les genoux de son parrain. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, si seulement il ne faisait pas si froid…_

_Les murmures paniqués des trois gryffondors sortirent Harry de sa léthargie. Le train était arrêté, plus aucune lumière n'éclairait le compartiment, les vitres étaient couvertes de givre._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Un mouvement sur la gauche attira l'attention d'Harry._

_Une forme sombre se tenait dans le couloir, devant leur compartiment. La porte coulissa lentement, laissant apparaître une longue main squelettique puis une forme plus ou moins humaine recouverte d'étoffes noires virevoltantes. _

_La chose sembla observer chacun des occupants du compartiment avant de s'approcher d'Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal._

_Un froid et une tristesse intenses l'envahirent ; puis des images, des sensations et des bruits longtemps oubliés remontèrent à la surface de son esprit…_

_Une explosion …_

_Une porte qui s'ouvre lentement …_

_Un regard rouge …_

_Un jet vert qui arrive droit sur lui …_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle saccadé. Il avait encore rêvé du trajet catastrophique du Poudlard Express et de sa première rencontre avec un Détraqueur. Le ministère avait insisté pour que des gardiens d'Azkaban soient postés à proximité du château pour protéger les élèves de la menace que présentait Pettigrew et Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Harry regarda les dessins flous des constellations sur le plafond de la Grande Salle.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Comme tous ses camarades de troisième année, Harry avait été très enthousiasme à l'idée de découvrir Pré au Lard. Ne croyant pas à la présence de Peter à Poudlard, le directeur avait donné à Hadrien et Harry l'autorisation de se rendre au village avec leurs amis. Harry avait passé une très bonne journée en compagnie de Neville, Justin et des autres poufsouffles de troisième année.

Harry avait été ébloui par la diversité des confiseries de _Honeydukes. _Alors que les autres garçons visitaient _Zonko_, magasin de farces et attrapes, Harry avait suivit Susan et Hannah au _Gaichiffon_ où il avait passé un excellent moment entouré d'étoffes et de modèles en tous genres. Puis le petit groupe avait rejoint leurs camarades aux Trois Balais pour goûter à la bière au beurre dont les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient venté les mérites.

Les élèves venaient à peine de rentrer à Poudlard lorsque la voix du directeur raisonna dans tous les recoins de l'école, ordonnant à tous les écoliers de se réunir dans la Grande Salle.

Harry apprit rapidement que quelqu'un - comprenez par là Peter Pettigrew - avait essayé de pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. N'ayant pas le bon mot de passe, l'intrus avait tenté de forcer l'entrée en menaçant la Grosse Dame avec un couteau. Ne parvenant pas à ses fins, l'individu avait alors perdu tout sang froid et avait éventré de tableau avant de disparaître aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Heureusement, la Grosse Dame avait réussi à sortir de son cadre et n'avait pas été touchée par l'attaque.

Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Ernie et Wayne qui semblaient dormir profondément à ses côtés. Il se décida enfin à fermer les yeux, attendant un sommeil qui tardait à revenir.

Harry entendit la porte de la grande Salle grincer légèrement, puis de légers bruits de pas.

« Monsieur le directeur », commença doucement une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme étant celle du professeur Snape, « l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble. Pettigrew est introuvable. Il semblerait qu'il ait quitté l'établissement.»

« Vous en êtes sûr Severus ? »

« J'aimerais l'être, mais vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que si Pettigrew se cache sous sa forme d'animagus, il sera presque impossible de le retrouver. »

« Cela est malheureusement vrai » soupira le vieux sorcier. « Pettigrew a pour ainsi dire une liberté totale de mouvement dans le château. Il peut entrer et sortir à son gré. »

« J'avoue que l'audace dont a fait preuve Pettigrew lors de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui m'a fortement surpris. Ce rat n'a jamais été réputé pour son courage » se moqua Snape.

« Azkaban change les gens. Il semblerait que les années que monsieur Pettigrew y a passé aient encore accentué son … instabilité. Peter semble vouloir se venger de ceux qu'il considère responsables de la chute de son maître et de son emprisonnement. Il ne serait pas impossible qu'il décide également de s'en prendre à ceux qui furent un jour ses amis. Je vais prévenir les autres maraudeurs et essayer de relativiser les choses. »

« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur le Directeur, que comptez-vous faire pour la protection de l'école ? Nous ne pouvons nous consentir à laisser un malade mental s'en prendre aux élèves. »

« Severus, allez donc chercher le professeur McGonagal et rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. Nous allons discuter de la possibilité de placer des barrières empêchant la transformation en animagus autour de Poudlard. Si un sorcier sous sa forme animale s'approche de l'établissement, il sera forcé de reprendre sa forme première. Ce sera toujours ça. »

« Très bien Monsieur le directeur. »

Alors que Dumbledore s'éloignait, Snape s'approcha d'Harry et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de garder auprès de vous cet insupportable félin qui vous tient lieu d'animal de compagnie », murmura la professeur de potions en effleurant des doigts le front de Harry. « Un peu de prudence n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Harry ne retrouva pas le sommeil ce soir-là.

* * *

6 novembre 1993, terrain de Quidditch 

Harry se tenait dans les gradins de Poufsouffle entouré d'un Wayne et d'un Justin plus qu'enthousiastes. Le match d'aujourd'hui aurait à l'origine du confronter Gryffondor à Serpentard, mais les serpents avaient du céder leur place à cause de la blessure de leur attrapeur. Malfoy avait été effleuré par un hippogriffe durant le premier cours d'Hagrid deux mois auparavant et continuait de crier à la mort. Cela avait bien fait rire Harry qui avait surpris à plusieurs reprises Draco en train de se tordre de douleur devant une Pansy aux petits soins pour lui. Un clin d'œil du serpentard en direction d'Harry avait fini de sceller les doutes du poufsouffle. Malfoy était vraiment un sacré comédien. Comme tout serpentard qui se respecte, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht avait profité de l'état de son attrapeur pour permettre à ses joueurs de gagner du temps pour l'entraînement en repoussant les matchs.

Poufsouffle avait donc été désigné pour remplacer Serpentard. En bon camarade, Harry s'était déplacé pour encourager son équipe et son frère, qui jouait pour Gryffondor. Depuis deux heures déjà, Harry attendait la fin du match sous une pluie lourde et glacée que les divers sorts d'imperméabilité placés par le poufsouffle sur ses vêtements ne réussissaient pas à faire oublier. Harry pensa un instant à son parrain qui récupérait de la nuit de pleine lune de la veille dans un lit chaud à l'infirmerie. Toujours aussi dévoué à ses amis, Sirius avait décidé de tenir compagnie à Moony chaque mois dans la cabane hurlante. Harry savait combien la présence de Padfoot comptait pour son parrain.

Cédric Diggory venait enfin d'attraper le vif d'or quand des hurlements stridents se firent tout à coup entendre. Harry leva la tête pour découvrir avec horreur les formes sombres des détraqueurs s'approcher du stade.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça, plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles sinon les battements toujours plus lents de son cœur.

« Harry ! Hé Harry ! Ca va mon vieux, t'es tout blanc » remarqua Wayne.

« Bon sang », s'exclama Justin. « Il fait encore une réaction aux détraqueurs ! Il faut l'emmener loin d 'ici ! »

Les deux garçons poussèrent de leur mieux un Harry agonisant à travers la foule. Une fois sorti du stade, Wayne jeta un sort de lévitation et emmena Harry à l'infirmerie.

°

Après deux heures passées à l'infirmerie, madame Pomphrey avait finalement accepté de laisser sortir Harry.

« Omniculars » L'entrée de salle commune s'ouvrit, dévoilant à Harry une foule de poufsouffles agitée fêtant la victoire bien méritée de leur équipe. La migraine d'Harry sembla tout à coup redoubler d'intensité. Harry essaya de se faufiler discrètement entre ses camarades, en espérant pouvoir regagner son dortoir au plus vite.

« Hé Potter, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Harry se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Cédric Diggory. Harry n'était vraiment pas en état de parler à quiconque. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna en direction des escaliers.

« Et bien, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su que tu prendrais la chose aussi mal, j'aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps encore pour laisser à ton frère une chance d'attraper le vif » s'excusa Cédric.

« Non, Diggory ce n'est pas ça. Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout » dit faiblement Harry qui commençait à tituber.

« Ou lala, doucement Potter. C'est encore les détraqueurs n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été à l'infirmerie ? » Hochement de tête de Harry. « Bon, maintenant je t'emmène dans mon dortoir, j'ai une réserve de chocolat très intéressante tu vas voir. »

« Non … pas la peine … »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix » répondit Cédric en attrapant la taille d'Harry.

* * *

18 décembre 1993, Pré au Lard 

Après avoir supplié Madame Chourave et le directeur pendant des semaines, Harry avait obtenu gain de cause et son interdiction de sortie avait été levée. Après tout, il n'était pas le Survivant alors pourquoi l'empêcher d'aller à Pré au Lard ? Harry avait insisté sur la présence dissuasive d'Iona à ses côtés et le vieux sorcier avait fini par abdiquer.

Harry était donc en train de faire ses achats de Noël suivi de son fidèle félin. Il avait déjà trouvé des cadeaux pour son frère, son père et Sirius à _Zonko_ et avait opté pour une toute nouvelle collection de livres sur l'arithmancie pour sa mère. Harry adorait ce sujet, qui était l'une des trois options qu'il avait choisies cette année. Habituellement, les élèves de troisième année devaient choisir deux nouvelles matières, mais en raison de son enthousiasme et ses excellents résultats lors des précédentes années de sa scolarité, Harry avait reçu une autorisation spéciale. Harry suivait donc les cours d'Arithmancie, Etudes des Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme Harry avait une facilité impressionnante pour emmagasiner des informations, la quantité de travail supplémentaire n'empiétait pratiquement pas sur son temps libre, ce qui était loin d'être le cas d'Hermione. La gryffondor avait sélectionné au moins cinq options dont certaines se chevauchaient. Harry se doutait qu'un objet magique devait être à l'œuvre derrière tout cela, mais jusqu'à présent, Hermione n'avait jamais daigné répondre à ses questions, son silence en lui-même ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons d'Harry.

Harry entra dans _Schribenpenne, Magasin de plumes _où il retrouva Neville. L'espérance de vie des plumes du gryffondor n'excédait en effet que rarement les dix jours. Harry avait remarqué que les plumes de son parrain n'étaient plus en très grande forme. Le poufsouffle arrêta finalement son choix sur un lot de plumes de faisan colorées, se rappelant que Remus aimait la pointe et l'épaisseur de celles-ci.

Harry et Neville sortirent du magasin et errèrent dans les rues avant de rencontrer Ernie et Hannah. Le petit groupe continua à marcher en discutant, jusqu'à ce qu'Iona parte en courant en direction d'une ruelle transversale. Harry pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Neville qui s'était rendu compte du malaise soudain de son ami.

« Je crois que- »

Tout à coup, un rat déboula devant eux et s'arrêta juste en face d'Harry. La bête semblait grossir à vue d'œil.

Comprenant ce qui ce passait, Harry sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort à _l'animal_ quand Iona se jeta sur le rongeur avec des feulements à glacer le sang. Les deux animaux roulèrent sur le sol, mais le rat réussi à sortir des griffes du félin et s'enfuit en boitant, suivi de près par Iona.

« Qu'est-ce c'était cette chose ! » demanda après quelques instants d'incrédulité une Hannah hystérique.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici » répondit Harry. « Allons trouver un professeur, venez. »

Harry entraîna précipitamment ses amis dans la rue principale en direction des Trois Balais, où il était sûr de trouver un adulte.

Alors que le groupe atteignait presque son but, une exclamation funeste retentit derrière eux.

« Des détraqueurs ! » s'époumona une sorcière qui sortait tout juste du bureau de poste. Aussitôt la tranquillité caractéristique de Pré au Lard s'effrit, laissant place à la panique. Les passants courraient dans tous les sens, ne sachant où aller.

« Vite ! » s'écria Hannah en s'apercevant qu'Harry était sur le point de perdre connaissance. « Réfugions-nous dans le bar ! »

Alors que ses amis le tiraient vers les Trois Balais, Harry se perdait une fois de plus dans un regard rouge et une lumière verte.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	12. Chapter 12

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

12 février 1994, couloirs de Poudlard

Harry pressa le pas. Il aurait du rejoindre Neville dans la salle commune de Gryffondor il y a dix minutes déjà, mais il s'était encore laissé emporté dans sa traduction de runes.

« Harry ! » le poufsouffle reconnut tout de suite la voix de son frère.

« Hadrien, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis pressé. »

« Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable ! » s'enthousiasma Hadrien en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche. Il saisit la manche de son frère et l'entraîna dans un couloir désert. Il sortit de sa poche un vieux parchemin qu'il commença à déplier.

« Bon sang Hadrien, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Attends, tu vas voir, tu ne seras déçu. Regarde : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. »

Harry vit apparaître sur le parchemin les dédales de l'école et deux petites banderoles portant son nom et celui de son frère.

« La carte des maraudeurs …. Mais je croyais qu- »

« Qu'elle avait été perdue, oui je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais apparemment, Rusard ne s'en est jamais débarrassé. Fred et Georges l'ont trouvée dans son bureau et me l'ont donné. »

« C'est magnifique, mais je crois que tu devrais la confier à un adulte, cela pourrait aider à retrouver Pettigrew. »

« Tu es fou ! La carte fait partie de l'héritage familial ! Pas question que nous nous en séparions. »

Harry soupira. « Bon d'accord, je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te convaincre de toutes façons. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas faire de bêtises avec. » Hadrien prit un air innocent. « Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu as déjà fait quelque chose je le sens. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi » finit Harry en secouant la tête avec résignation.

« Je me suis servi de la carte et de la cape d'invisibilité pour aller à Pré au Lard, mais ce fouineur de Malfoy m'a vu et est allé tout balancer à Snape ! »

« QUOI ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu es sorti du château ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes consignés à Poudlard ! »

« Ca va, du calme ! Parle moins fort quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre » murmura Hadrien pour essayer de calmer son frère. « J'ai été imprudent je le reconnais. Je te promets de ne pas le refaire. »

« J'espère bien. Bon, je dois retrouver Neville. On se voit demain comme d'habitude. »

« Euh … » commença Hadrien gêné. « C'est-à-dire que Snape m'a donné une retenue pour demain soir … »

« Tant pis pour toi alors, j'irai seul. »

A cause de sa réaction extrême aux détraqueurs, Harry avait demandé à Remus de lui apprendre le sortilège du _Patronus_ pour pouvoir se défendre contre eux et avait proposé à Hadrien de se joindre à lui. Les jumeaux retrouvaient donc Remus chaque semaine pour un cours particulier qui les passionnait. Le professeur de Défense mettait à contribution un épouvantard, qui se changeait en détraqueur devant Harry, rendant ainsi la partie pratique très concrète. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux frères n'avait réussi à produire autre chose qu'un faible filet blanchâtre, mais tous deux gardaient espoir et continuaient à s'entraîner avec conviction.

« J'ai aussi une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas te faire très plaisir » commença Hadrien avec précaution. « Hermione a reçu une lettre d'Hagrid tout à l'heure. L'audience a eu lieu au Ministère et … Buck a été condamné à mort. »

« Oh non » soupira Harry.

« Nous irons voir Hagrid après les cours demain pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, tu peux te joindre à nous, tu seras le bienvenu. »

« Merci. A demain. » Harry se retourna et partit d'un pas vif sans voir le regard inquiet de son frère.

Après l'accident de Malfoy, les élèves de Serdaigle et de Pousouffle n'avaient pas eu de cours sur les hippocriffes, mais Harry avait fait la connaissance de Buckbeck lors de ses visites rendues à Hagrid. Harry s'était pris d'affection pour cet animal. Le trio de gryffondors avait fait des recherches avant Noël pour essayer de sauver la bête. En vain.

Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de délivrer Buck de son sort, Harry arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un élève de première année. Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il repéra vite Neville qui attendait près de la cheminée.

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi en retard Neville. »

« Aucun problème, au contraire. Cela m'a permis de finir mon devoir de potions. » Neville remarqua la posture rigide de Harry et fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry sourit à son ami. Personne d'autre que lui ne savait le lire aussi bien, à part peut-être Remus.

« Je te raconterais tout ça en allant aux serres … Enfin, si tu en as toujours envie bien entendu … » ajouta innocemment Harry.

« Tu rigoles ! Bien sûr que je suis partant ! » répondit Neville en se précipitant vers la sortie sous les rires d'Harry.

* * *

21 avril 1994, salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

_Une explosion …_

_Une porte qui s'ouvre lentement …_

_Un regard rouge …_

_Un jet vert qui arrive droit sur lui …_

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Un nuage dense et lumineux sortit de la baguette d'Hadrien et se dirigea vers le détraqueur qui retourna se cacher dans sa malle.

A chaque début de séance, Harry laissait l'épouvantard l'attaquer afin d'essayer de développer une certaine résistance à son pouvoir. Après quelques instants, son frère lançait le premier sort, débutant ainsi l'entraînement. Les jumeaux pouvaient à présent évoquer sans trop de mal un bouclier protecteur, mais aucun n'avait encore réussi à produire un _Patronus_ corporel. Harry avait bien failli y arriver la semaine précédente lorsqu'une forme encore inidentifiable était sortie de sa baguette.

Aujourd'hui, Harry voulait réussir.

Lorsque son tour arriva, il essaya d'évoquer un souvenir très joyeux. Il repensa aux fêtes de Noël dernier. Sa mère le serrant dans ses bras, si fière de ses résultats scolaires. Son père et Remus souriant comme jamais dans sa direction, à lui. Hadrien s'extasiant devant l'Eclair de feu qu'un Sirius surexcité venait de lui offrir. A cet instant et pour la première fois, Harry avait vraiment eu la sensation d'avoir finalement trouvé une place dans sa famille.

La malle s'ouvrit. La forme familière en sortit, apportant avec elle son froid caractéristique et une douleur mentale déchirante.

Harry repoussa la vision qui le hantait, se concentrant sur son souvenir.

Le sortilège franchit ses lèvres.

Une forme jaillit de sa baguette, exista quelques courtes secondes avant de se dissoudre.

Mais ce fut suffisant.

Pas bruit ne vint déranger le silence chargé qui avait envahi la pièce.

Tous gardaient les yeux fixés vers l'endroit où la créature lumineuse avait disparu.

« Waa … » souffla Hadrien, ébahi.

Harry osa finalement diriger son regard vers son parrain.

Les yeux écarquillés de Remus brillaient de larmes à peine contenues.

« Remy … c'est toi mon protecteur … »

Remus s'approcha de son filleul en vacillant légèrement, le regard empli d'amour.

« J'en suis très fier Harry. Tu pourras toujours compter sur Moony, je suis sûr qu'il sera un compagnon fidèle et te protègera au mieux » dit doucement me loup garou, la voix tremblante.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain.

« Je crois que cela fera un nouveau souvenir pour lancer mon _Patronus_ » souffla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques minutes tous deux se séparèrent, heureux.

« Comme vous êtes mignons ! » se moqua gentiment Hadrien, s'attirant deux regards noirs.

« Bien » repris difficilement Remus, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. « Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent en souhaitant une bonne soirée à leur oncle.

« Et bien, tu m'as drôlement impressionné petit frère ! » complimenta Hadrien lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la classe. « Ton _Patronus_ est magnifique ! Je me demande quelle forme va prendre le mien… »

« Merci Hadrien. »

« Je n'ai encore pas fait de progrès aujourd'hui », continua Hadrien d'un ton défaitiste. « Je me demande si je finirais par y arriver un jour. »

« Bien sûr que tu réussiras à maîtriser ce sort. Il est très difficile, mais tu t'en sors très bien. Je suis sûr que ton protecteur se fera connaître quand tu en auras besoin. »

« Tu as sûrement raison » répondit Hadrien en réprimant un bâillement. « Je ne tiens plus debout, je crains de ne pas avoir la volonté de te reconduire ce soir. »

« Hadrien » gronda Harry agacé. « Je ne suis pas un bébé, je peux retrouver mon chemin tout seul. »

« Peut-être bien, mais je suis ton grand frère, je dois veiller sur toi. »

« Tu sais que les autres poufsouffles n'arrêtent pas de me tourner en ridicule avec tes idées dépassées de me raccompagner à la porte de mon dortoir. Je ne suis pas une fillette bon sang ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui » conclut Hadrien entre deux bâillements. « Rentre bien petit frère. »

Harry suivit du regard la silhouette de son frère, songeur. Depuis septembre, les images qu'il voyait en présence des détraqueurs le hantaient et les paroles prononcées par Tom Riddle dans la Chambre des Secrets résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Quelque chose ne collait pas et Harry craignait d'en connaître la signification. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et que trop attendu. Il faudrait absolument qu'il aille voir Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année.

* * *

12 mai 1994, couloirs de Poudlard

« Harry Potter ! » appela Madame Chourave « Le directeur accepte de vous recevoir. Il vous attendra ce soir après les cours dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est _Rouleaux de réglisse_. »

« Très bien, je serais là, merci professeur. »

Madame Chourave s'éloigna après avoir marqué son approbation d'un vif hochement de tête.

« Harry, pourquoi vas-tu voir le directeur ? Tu as des problèmes avec d'autres élèves ? Je t'ai pourtant dit et répété que si quelqu'un t'embêtait tu n'avais qu'à m'en parler et je lui ferais regretter d'avoir osé te regarder ! » s'exclama vivement Hadrien.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun problème. » Harry s'approcha de son frère avec un air de comploteur. « En vérité, j'ai seulement demandé à Dumbledore un rendez-vous pour pouvoir caresser son phénix. Je rêve de revoir l'oiseau depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, c'est un animal fascinant. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! » Hadrien éclata de rire.

« Tiens, j'allais oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

« Oh non, pas maintenant Hadrien, nous allons manquer le début du repas. »

« Cela ne prendra qu'un instant » insista Hadrien en entraînant son frère dans un coin sombre. « Regarde. » Il sortit de sa poche la carte des maraudeurs et un second parchemin plus récent qu'il ouvrit. « J'ai demandé à Remus de faire une copie de la carte pour que cela soit plus simple pour nous. Le seul problème comme tu le vois, c'est que la nouvelle fait parfois des ratés. Mais comme tu t'en sers moins que moi, ce n'est pas trop grave » se moqua Hadrien, qui reprit rapidement devant le regard outré de son frère.

« Bon d'accord. En vérité, Remus affirme que cela sera corrigeable avec un peu d'efforts et tu sais que je déteste faire des recherches. Considère cela comme un nouveau challenge ! Par contre la carte ne possède pas de mot de passe, il faudra que tu en choisisses un. »

« Tu vas regretter Hadrien » commença malicieusement Harry en s'appropriant l'objet. « Je vais faire tellement de rajouts à ma carte que la tienne en sera obsolète. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! » s'exclama Hadrien. « Allez viens, je commence vraiment à avoir faim. »

Harry soupira et courut pour rattraper son frère.

°

« Rouleaux de réglisse. »

La gargouille coulissa, révélant un escalier à colimaçons sur lequel s'engagea Harry. La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Harry, mon garçon, je t'attendais. Entre je t'en prie. Assieds-toi donc. Une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non merci Monsieur » déclina Harry qui prit place sur le fauteuil faisant place au bureau. Fawkes, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer depuis son arrivée en profita pour se poser sur ses genoux. Ravi, Harry flatta l'animal et entreprit de lisser ses plumes.

« Alors Harry, comment se passe ce dernier trimestre ? »

« Très bien Monsieur, serais-je obligé de laisser de côté l'une de mes options l'an prochain ? » demanda Harry essayant de retarder le moment inévitable où la raison de sa présence serait évoquée.

« Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous en reparlions après les examens, nous pourrons alors prendre une décision en fonction de tes résultats. A présent si tu le veux bien Harry, pourrions nous en venir au motif de ta visite ? Aucun professeur ne m'a signalé le moindre problème avec toi et j'avoue que je suis donc un peu surpris de ta présence ici. »

Le visage d'Harry se fit neutre.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne m'enchante pas et je crains que cela ne vous réjouisse pas non plus. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda joyeusement Dumbledore en engouffrant une friandise.

« Non. Cela concerne les détraqueurs. Ou plutôt ce que je vois en leur présence. »

La main du directeur s'arrêta à mis parcours entre le saladier et sa bouche.

« A propos Harry, comment se passe ton apprentissage du _Patronus_ ? » reprit innocemment le vieux sorcier.

« Très bien, mais n'essayez pas de changer de sujet Monsieur » répondit Harry, inébranlable. « Je me souviens de cette nuit-là. Je revois très clairement son regard rouge et le sortilège de la mort se diriger vers moi et me frapper. Moi. Pas Hadrien. Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry… » soupira Dumbledore avec lassitude. « L'affaire est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout m'expliquer alors ? »

« Je le ferais » répondit le directeur après quelques instants de réflexion. « Mais pas tout de suite. Auparavant, je veux que tu suives des cours d'Occulmancie avec le professeur Snape. »

« Occlumancie ? » demanda Harry incrédule. Il se souvenait très bien avoir lu quelques références sur cet art dans des ouvrages. « Pourquoi une telle extrémité ? »

« Vois-tu Harry, les choses ne sont en réalité que très rarement ce qu'elles paraissent être. Voldemort n'a pas vraiment disparu. Il est là, quelque part, attendant son heure pour ressusciter, tu as pu le constater lors de tes deux premières années ici. Ce qu'il se passa réellement le soir d'Halloween 1981, personne ne le sait. Sauf moi. Et toi à présent. En partie. L'aventure de la pierre philosophale nous a prouvé que Voldemort pense que son sort a été renvoyé par ton frère. »

« Comment pouvez-vous décider de mettre ainsi la vie d'Hadrien en danger » coupa froidement Harry.

« Tu le comprendras aussi lorsque tu auras pris connaissance de l'ensemble du problème j'en suis sûr. Le fait est que Voldemort est plein de ressources. Il maîtrise lui-même à merveille l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie. C'est pourquoi je ne te révèlerais la vérité que lorsque tes pensées seront protégées et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision. »

Même s'il n'appréciait pas du tout ses méthodes, Harry comprenait parfaitement la position de Dumbledore. Voldemort ignorait la vérité, cela représentait un avantage certain.

« Très bien. Je me consacrerais avec application à l'étude de l'Occlumancie. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez que lorsque mes capacités auront été jugées adéquates par le professeur Snape, vous me révélerez toute, je dis bien _toute_ la vérité. »

« Je t'en donne ma parole. »

* * *

A suivre ... 


	13. Chapter 13

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

8 juin 1994, parc de Poudlard

« Allez viens Neville ! » Harry traînait par la manche un Neville des plus récalcitrant.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Imagine un instant qu'il me- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, nous sommes déjà allée le voir plusieurs fois depuis que je t'ai parlé de mon plan et tout s'est toujours bien passé. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai encore jamais touché. Et en parlant de ton idée, j'espère que tout est aussi bien organisé que tu le prétends, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passera si nous nous faisons prendre en flagrant délit. »

« Aucun risque » affirma Harry d'un ton se voulant rassurant. « J'ai tout planifié minutieusement. A propos, qu'as-tu pensé de l'examen d'herbologie ? »

« Facile. Surtout la question sur l'historique et les vertus de l'Hysope. Quoique, celle sur la Mandragore était encore plus simple tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry se lança à son tour dans le débat en souriant intérieurement : il avait réussi à faire oublier à Neville sa peur pour quelques minutes.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid, l'anxiété de Neville remonta à la surface.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que cela est nécessaire ? »

« Oui et tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Et Hagrid s'il nous voit il- »

« Sera très heureux de pouvoir se changer un peu les idées en bavardant un instant avec nous. De toutes façons, Hagrid ne nous dérangera pas, il discute avec Dumbledore des examens de Soins au Créatures Magiques que les élèves de sixième et septième année ont passé ce matin. »

« Tu as vraiment tout prévu » soupira Neville. Harry éclata de rire.

« En effet ! Allez, il est temps que tu passes à l'étape supérieure avec notre ami » dit Harry en poussant Neville vers Buck qui les regardait avec curiosité, assis au milieu des potirons géants.

« Approche doucement. Voilà comme ça …. Stop ! Ne vas pas plus loin. Maintenant incline toi bien bas … » continua Harry en retenant sa respiration, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, prêt à parer une attaque.

Après quelques instants seulement, Buck rendit à Neville sa révérence et permit au gryffondor de le caresser.

« Oh, comme il est doux ! Tu as vu Harry, j'ai réussi ! Tu crois que nos fréquentes visites ont influencé sa décision ? »

« C'est tout à fait possible Neville » répondit Harry en flattant à son tour l'échine de l'animal. « En tout cas, Buck t'as accepté et cela augmente nos chances de succès. »

Les deux amis restèrent encore quelques minutes auprès de l'hippogriffe avant de se séparer. Neville repartit en direction du château alors qu'Harry se dirigea vers l'arrière de la cabane. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Harry sortit de sa poche sa carte, qu'il avait réussi à améliorer de telle sorte qu'elle fonctionnait à présent presque aussi bien que l'originale. Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent dans les environs, puis il s'engouffra d'un pas sûr dans la forêt interdite.

Il s'arrêta devant un rocher bien précis et émis un sifflement modulé. La pierre bougea, dévoilant un passage dans lequel s'engagea le poufsouffle. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu visiter le basilic à cause des révisions. De plus, il avait un service à demander à son ami.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne revienne sur ses pas. Il s'apprêtait à retourner au château lorsqu'un ombre se détacha sur le ciel au dessus du stade. Il s'approcha un peu et reconnut Cédric Diggory sur son Nimbus 2000. Harry l'observa faire quelques mouvements puis partit en direction de l'école, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

9 juin 1994, classe abandonnée, Poudlard, premier étage

« Harry ! » s'exclama un Neville tout essoufflé. « Excuse-moi ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Ton examen de runes s'est bien passé ? »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin devant lui. Neville s'approcha de son ami et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien pour l'instant, personne n'est encore arrivé. Profitons-en pour faire le point sur notre plan, tu as bien tout compris n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Le plus difficile reste à mon avis le timing. Tu as réussi à avoir la cape ?»

« Elle est là » répondit Harry en tapotant sur son sac. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention sur la carte.

« Oh non » gémit Harry agacé.

« Quoi » demanda Neville en parcourant la carte du regard. Harry pointa son doigt vers l'entrée du château. Trois petites banderoles portant les nom d'Hermione, Ron et Hadrien se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

« Cela risque de compliquer les choses » soupira Neville. Harry se leva précipitamment.

« Allons-y vite avant qu'ils ne fassent tomber à l'eau notre mission de sauvetage. » Harry mit son sac sur son dos. Puis il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la plaça sur ses épaules et celles de Neville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la cabane, Hagrid faisait tout juste entrer le trio de gryffondors venu le soutenir dans la douloureuse épreuve. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte. Le ministre et le bourreau venaient d'apparaître dans le bureau du directeur. Les quatre occupant de la cabane discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Hagrid leur servit du thé. Harry et Neville étaient de plus en plus nerveux. Le directeur avait quitté son bureau avec ses invités et ne tarderait pas à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée de l'école. Ils seraient ici dans cinq minutes tout au plus. Sur un coup de tête, Harry prit Neville par la manche et le tira vers la fenêtre ouverte de la cabane.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais » chuchota Neville.

« Il faut attirer leur attention vers le sentier. Ne fais pas de bruit, laisse moi faire » répondit Harry qui avançait d'un pas discret mais assuré. Il se plaqua sur le mur. La fenêtre était si haute que ses yeux pouvaient à peine voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il leva doucement sa main, la sortit avec précaution de la cape et l'avança vers un pot. D'une petite pression, Harry renversa le récipient posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et retira sa main le plus vite possible.

Le pot se brisa en tombant, attirant l'attention d'Hermione.

« Et bien Hagrid, j'ai bien peur que votre … _décoction _soit perdue. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. »

« Bah, ne t'occupe pas de cela Hermione, je nettoierais plus tard. »

« C'est tout de même étrange » continua Hermione en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors.

« Oh Merlin ! Dumbledore vient dans cette direction accompagné par le ministre et Mcnair ! »

« Quoi ! » s'écrièrent Hadrien et Ron en accourant à leur tour à la fenêtre.

« Allez vite les enfants, » commença précipitamment Hagrid, « vous devez partir tout de suite. Vous ne devez pas être vu ici, ce ne serait bon pour les affaires de personne ! » Hagrid poussa le trio vers la porte arrière, se préparant difficilement pour l'épreuve à venir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » gémit Ron, affolé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais nous jetez un sort qui nous rendra invisible pour une minute, juste le temps de s'éloigner » les rassura Hermione. Ne perdant pas une seconde, la jeune gryffondor lança le sortilège sur ces deux amis puis sur elle-même. « A présent courez en faisant le moins de bruit possible ! »

Harry et Neville se tenaient toujours devant la fenêtre sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry sortit discrètement sa carte pour s'assurer du départ des gryffondors. Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de leur fuite car il entendait déjà les voix du directeur et de ses compagnons se rapprocher. Harry venait juste de refermer le précieux parchemin lorsque les trois hommes apparurent au détour du sentier.

Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent de la hutte de bois et se postèrent derrière les énormes potirons du potager d'Hagrid. Quand le demi géant laissa entrer les visiteurs pour que la sentence soit lue et les derniers détails réglés, les deux élèves émergèrent de la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry réduit immédiatement et plaça dans sa poche.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Buckbeck. L'hippogriffe se reposait tranquillement au milieu des courges, assis au sol. Harry fit une révérence devant l'animal qui lui répondit par un petit cri joyeux. Le poufsouffle continua donc son avancée vers la créature et commença à détacher la chaîne qui emprisonnait la bête, le tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Pendant ce temps, Neville présenta à son tour ses salutations à Buck et l'incita à se lever avec toute une série d'encouragements sonores et gestuels. Rien n'y faisait. Soudain, Buck émit un hurlement et s'agita dangereusement. Harry flatta son échine pour le calmer et commença à tirer Buck pas la chaîne. L'animal suivait de mauvaise grâce. Neville commençait à paniquer. Chaque seconde augmentait leurs risques de se faire prendre.

« Mm Hum »

Un raclement de gorge.

Harry et Neville se figèrent pendant quelques instants. Rassemblant leur courage, ils tournèrent la tête vers le sentier et y découvrirent Lucius Malfoy. L'homme les fixait avec une expression d'indifférence derrière laquelle pointait une touche d'amusement.

« Si j'étais vous, je tenterais plutôt ma chance avec ceci » dit-il d'une voix calme et traînante, désignant du bout de sa cane des peaux de lapin fraîchement arrachées. Puis il continua en direction de la cabane comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une fois devant la porte, il se retourna vers les élèves. Constatant l'immobilité de ces derniers, Lucius arqua un sourcil inquisiteur et les encouragea à continuer leurs activités d'un vague mouvement de main. Il frappa la porte de sa cane et entra sans attendre d'être invité, se joignant immédiatement à la conversation.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard incrédule. Le gryffondor se saisit des peaux et s'en servit pour faire avancer Buck que l'odeur du sang attirait. L'hippogriffe ne se fit pas prier, courant presque derrière Neville.

En quelques secondes seulement, les deux amis et l'animal se trouvèrent enfin sous le couvert de la forêt interdite. Les exclamations indignées du Ministre ne tardèrent pas à leur parvenir aux oreilles.

Harry et Neville s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans les bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle au pied d'un énorme chêne.

« Fiou ! On a eu chaud ! » s'exclama Neville, légèrement tremblant.

« Oui. Il reste à savoir ce que le silence de Monsieur Malfoy nous coûtera …. »

« Oh non Harry, ne parle pas de malheur » gémit Neville en pâlissant. « Tiens Buck, encore un petit encas pour te récompens- »

« Chut » coupa soudain Harry.

« Quoi ? » murmura Neville.

« Ecoute. »

Des bruissements dans le tapis de feuilles mortes, comme … des pas.

Harry et Neville se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

Les bruits se rapprochaient, accompagnés de marmonnements étranges. Harry confia la chaîne de Buck à Neville et sortit sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité.

« … pas possible… Satanés Botruc (1)… Peux même plus s'approcher d'un tronc et faire ses griffes tranquillement… En croquerais. Doit être dur sous la dent, Ah ça oui ! Même pas comestible ! Inutiles … mesquins … même les rats attaquent maintenant ! Se sont tous ligués contre moi ! Veulent ma mort ! Vais devoir déménager encore ! Saleté de … »

Harry et Neville regardaient avec étonnement le gros furet qui se mouvait élégamment entre les arbres, quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux. Tout à coup, Buck fondit sur cette proie inespérée.

« Buck non ! » hurla Harry

Le Chartier se retourna vivement, découvrant enfin les intrus. (2)

« Aaahh ! » hurla la créature en voyant débouler un hippogriffe déterminé dans sa direction. Le Chartier prit ses jambes à son coup, suivit de près par un Buck audacieux.

« Vite Neville ! Nous allons le perdre ! » Neville et Harry se mirent à leur tour en chasse, ne quittant jamais Buck du regard. Les branches leurs griffaient le visages, ils faillirent à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans un creux.

Buck s'arrêta enfin devant le trou où s'était engagé sa proie. L'hippogriffe était frustré et Neville du sacrifier la dernière peau pour le consoler.

Le soleil s'était couché et la forêt était soudain beaucoup plus sombre. Neville frissonna.

« Je ne suis pas rassuré. Est-ce que l'on pourrait reprendre le plan et aller dans la cachette dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Bien sûr Nev. Nous avons de la chance finalement. La petite aventure de Buck nous a rapproché du but. Suis-moi. »

Les deux amis entraînèrent Buck à travers les bois jusqu'au rocher marquant l'entrée de la _Chambre des Secrets_. Harry avait simplement dit à Neville qu'il s'agissait d'un refuge qu'il avait découvert lors d'une petite promenade. Il profita d'un fort coup de vent pour siffler tout bas le mot de passe. Lors de sa visite de la veille, Harry avait mis en place une illusion pour que le tunnel semble s'achever au bout de quelques mètres. Neville ne verrait donc qu'une salle fermée, une caverne. Harry jeta discrètement un sort de silence par précaution. Les basilics craignaient le chant du coq. Harry ne pensait pas que les cris d'hippogriffe aient le moindre effet sur le reptile géant, mais il préférait rester prudent.

Harry et Neville s'installèrent donc. Ils avaient prévu de rester ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis de rapporter en secret Buck à Hagrid. Les deux amis amusèrent l'animal avec de petits sorts qu'ils avaient appris pour l'occasion, faisant virevolter dans les airs de petits oiseaux et des insectes alléchants. Harry sortit de son sac les victuailles qu'il avait emportées, se félicitant d'avoir réussi à arracher aux elfes de maison quelques morceaux de gigot cru pour Buck.

L'hippogriffe s'était endormi après le repas. La forêt commençait à s'assombrir. Pour tuer l'heure d'attente restante, Neville demanda à Harry de sortir sa carte. Les garçons s'occupèrent à suivre les mouvements des occupants du château. Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau et ses_ invités_ n'étaient plus visibles nulle part. Le Ministre semblait avoir quitté l'école. Alors que Neville plaignait les dénommées _Wilford John_ et _Stevenson Aaron_, surpris au détour d'un couloir par le professeur McGonagall, une banderole isolée attira l'attention d'Harry.

Le sang du poufsouffle se glaça quand il lut le nom inscrit sur la bannière et il commença à paniquer intérieurement lorsqu'il comprit où se rendait l'intrus.

Peter Pettigrew était à Poudlard et se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur, il venait à l'instant même d'emprunter le passage situé sous l'arbre !

Harry frémit en pensant à ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du tunnel : la Cabane Hurlante.

Ce soir était une nuit de pleine lune et comme à chaque cycle depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Sirius et Remus se retrouvaient dans la ruine ! Depuis quelques mois, Severus Snape les avait également rejoint, de mauvaise grâce, pour surveiller les effets de la nouvelle potion qu'il testait sur Remus.

Harry ne pu retenir un petit cri étranglé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? »

Le poufsouffle désigna d'un doigt tremblant la terrible banderole. Le cœur de Neville manqua un battement.

« Oh Marlin ! Oh Merlin ! Oh Mer- »

« Calme toi Neville » coupa Harry « tu ne crains rien, il ne s'en prendra pas à toi. » Un petit couinement horrifié lui répondit. Harry tendit sa cape au gryffondor.

« Neville, tu vas mettre la cape sur toi et partir sur la gauche en courant toujours devant toi. Tu arriveras à l'école et tu donneras l'alerte. »

« Quoi ? Mais et toi ? » demanda Neville en prenant le tissus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre Buck avec moi._ Il_ va s'attaquer à mon parrain, je dois prévenir Remus. Je compte vraiment sur toi Neville ! » Le gryffondor reprit contenance et hocha la tête avec détermination avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

1 : Botruc : petite créature dont l'apparence évoque des branchages. Elle vit dans les arbres et peut devenir violente lorsque l'on s'en prend à son habitat. 

2 : Chartier : animal ressemblant à un gros furet et dopté de la parole. Son langage est principalement constitué d'injures.

Pour plus d'informations sur ces créatures et le monde de Rowling : l'encyclopédie Harry potter : www. encyclopedie-hp. org

* * *

A suivre ... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14

9 juin 1994, forêt interdite

Lorsque Neville fut parti, Harry laissa tomber son masque. Il avait caché ses émotions, été fort pour ne pas inquiéter encore plus son ami. Mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une façade. Harry avait peur. Très peur.

Il sentait une rage sourde bouillonner au fond de lui. Il brida ses émotions pour essayer de garder l'esprit clair. Il aurait tant voulu être à la Cabane Hurlante en ce moment. Il devait absolument prévenir son parrain du danger imminent. Oui, il devait-

_Harry ferma les yeux. Une sensation étrange l'envahit. Il sentit son esprit s'envoler, il se voyait quitter son corps, traverser la roche au dessus de sa tête, s'élever au dessus des arbres de la forêt. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par l'est, il avait quelque chose à faire là-bas, il le savait. Il volait à toute allure au dessus de la sombre forêt, puis tout à coup il la vit. La Cabane Hurlante. Il y était presque-_

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux. Sa tête tournait, il avait l'impression d'être tombé d'un balai en plein vol.

Il était toujours dans la grotte aménagée dans l'entrée de la Chambre, auprès d'un Buck visiblement nerveux.

Harry était perplexe. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Son cœur lui criait d'agir et vite. Il s'approcha de Buck, lui parla avec douceur tout en le caressant. L'hippogriffe se calma presque instantanément. Harry en profita pour le tirer vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Harry braqua son regard dans les yeux de Buck, gardant la tête légèrement baissée en signe de respect.

« Buck je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. Conduit-moi à la Cabane Hurlante, s'il te plait. »

Harry fit un pas en arrière et se mit à genoux devant l'animal. Buck l'observait avec un sérieux déconcertant. Il s'avança près du garçon et le fit se relever avec un petit coup de tête. Puis l'hippogriffe se baissa, présentant son dos à Harry. Lorsque l'adolescent fut bien installé, la créature prit son élan et s'envola avec détermination en direction de l'est.

°

9 juin 1994, Cabane Hurlante

Sirius et Remus attendaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans un intérieur poussiéreux et délabré. Remus regardait dehors tandis que Sirius prenait quelques derniers instants de repos, étalé dans un canapé recouvert de velours élimé. Une silhouette sombre se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le parquet craqua. Sirius ouvrit un œil.

« Tiens Snivellus. Tu es en retard ce soir. Encore occupé à ranger tes placards avec Rusard ? C'est fou le temps qu'il vous faut pour déplacer trois petites fioles. Tu devrais faire plus attention. Quelqu'un risque de finir par trouver cela suspect à la longue. »

Remus soupira et Snape cala son regard frigorifique sur Sirius.

« Toujours d'aussi mauvais goût Black. Transforme-toi donc et épargne-nous tes insinuations plus que douteuses cela nous fera gagner du temps. Je partirais plus vite et tout le monde sera content » siffla Severus entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Sirius soupira en faisant la moue.

« T'es pas marrant Snivel' »

Devant le regard suppliant de Remus, Sirius adopta de mauvaise grâce sa forme canine et partit bouder dans son coin.

Severus s'assit sur une chaise encore passablement paillée et conjura un plume ainsi qu'un parchemin comportant une liste de questions. Il entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Comment te sens-tu » commença Snape avec une moue de dégoût, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait prit d'adopter une telle formulation.

« Euh … Comme d'habitude ? » proposa Lupin avec précaution.

Severus retint de justesse un soupire de désespoir.

« Mal aux muscles ? » continua-t-il platement.

« Oui. »

« Tiraillements, lancements ou douleur localisée. »

« Lancements généralisés »

Après plusieurs minutes, Snape arriva à la fin de sa liste et relut ses notes, se sentant légèrement frustré.

« En résumé, tu te sens comme d'habitude, il n'y a aucune amélioration. »

« Et bien non » soupira Remus défaitiste. Severus le fusilla du regard.

« Bon, » dit-il en rangeant ses affaires, « le mois prochain nous essayerons avec plus d'aconit pour tenter une nouvelle fois d'alléger les douleurs musculaires. »

« Et en ce qui concerne l'appel de mes instincts ? »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter Lupin : concentrons-nous sur un problème à la fois. Nous verrons cela lorsque nous aurons réglé le problème de ces douleurs. Elles sont bien elles qui te dérangent le plus n'est-ce pas ? » Remus hocha la tête. « Alors la discussion est close. »

Sirius reprit soudain sa forme humaine.

« Ca y est vous avez enfin terminé ? Tu es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais Snivellus ? Tes bouillons n'ont pas l'air de servir à grand-chose, ils ne soulagent pas Remus ! Il hurle toujours à la mort en fin de nuit tellement il souffre. Cela allait mieux avec l'ancienne formule. Je suis persuadé que tu ne cherches même pas à l'améliorer ! » s'écria l'animagus.

« Sirius » essaya de calmer Remus, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Non Remus, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Je suis sûr que ce serpent t'empoisonne à petit feu à chaque pleine lune ! »

« Ca suffit Black ! » explosa Severus. Comment oses-tu dire cela ! Je ne tolérerais- »

« Ah ha hahaha »

Un rire hystérique résonna dans la pièce, réduisant les trois hommes au silence.

Soudain, une forme bien connue se révéla sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je vois que certaines choses ne changent jamais » ricana la voix.

Sirius fut comme toujours le premier à réagir. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus.

« Peter Pettigrew ! Sale rat ! Tu as le culot te présenter devant moi ! Je vais te massacrer ! » rugit-il

« Il faudra d'abord m'attraper ! » ricana Peter en s'enfuyant dans l'escalier. Les trois sorcier le prirent en chasse mais ne parvinrent pas à l'atteindre avant la sortie. Sirius déboula vers l'extérieur et Remus s'apprêtait à le suivre.

« Lupin ! Stop ! » s'écria Severus.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Remus était dehors et déjà des hurlements de douleur s'élevaient dans les airs.

°

Harry s'agrippait aux plumes de Buck. Il pouvait déjà voir les toits de Pré au Lard. Encore quelques coups d'ailes énergiques et ils y seraient.

Enfin, la silhouette bancale de la Cabane Hurlante se dessina au dessus des sapins, au loin. Tout à coup, des cris effroyables s'élevèrent. La peur remua les entrailles d'Harry. Ces cris étaient ceux d'un loup-garou, Harry en était certain, il avait assez côtoyé son parrain pour le savoir. Soudain, les clameurs s'arrêtèrent avec une dernière modulation étranglée. L'appréhension de Harry monta en flèche.

°

« _Petrificus Totalus_ »

Severus venait juste de passer le seuil de la maison lorsqu'un jet bleu sortit de la baguette de Pettigrew pour toucher de plein fouet un Lupin en pleine transformation. Le sorcier s'effondra sur le sol, mi-homme mi-loup, figé en pleine mutation. Sirius envoya un _Stupefix_ rouge sang en direction de Pettigrew, mais le sorcier l'évita en prenant la fuite. Severus s'approcha de Lupin pour juger de son état. Il n'arriva jamais à hauteur du loup-garou.

Un _Expelliarmus _rageur lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se sentit projeté en arrière contre les murs de la cabane. Il retomba sur le côté et pivota sur le dos avec difficulté, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Les nuages dansèrent un tango, puis la lumière s'éteignit.

°

Lorsque Harry arriva enfin près de la Cabane Hurlante, la première chose qu'il vit fut un Sirius colérique lancé dans une course d'obstacles derrière un petit homme qu'il devinait être Pettigrew. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la forme torturée de Remus au sol, tout près d'un professeur Snape allongé les bras en croix. Buck se posa nerveusement devant la cabane à une distance raisonnable des deux corps.

Harry courut jusqu'à son parrain et s'arrêta devant la vision d'horreur que présentait son oncle préféré. Les jambes de Remus étaient transformées en pattes de loup, son torse était comme étiré de toutes part. Les os étaient dans des positions tout sauf naturelles et le visage de Remus reflétait une expression de douleur intense. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son parrain.

Il se jeta donc littéralement sur Snape. Harry se rassura un peu en sentant la cage thoracique du professeur s'élever et s'abaisser sous ses mains. Il sortit sa baguette.

« _Enervatum _»

Le maître des potions remua et gémit légèrement avant d'ouvrir des yeux vacants.

« Professeur » murmura Harry. Le regard de Snape se dirigea vers Harry, le regardant sans le voir.

« Potter. Vous allez bien ? » demanda Severus d'une voix douce. L'air surpris de Harry sembla ramener le professeur sur terre. Snape s'assit d'un bond, faisant sursauter le poufsouffle.

« POTTER ! Que faites-vous ici inconscient ! » hurla Snape avant de porter sa main vers son crâne, supportant mal son vif changement de position.

« Professeur. Il faut faire quelque chose pour Remus » reprit Harry.

« N'y pensez même pas » répondit Severus en se levant. « Sa transformation a été stoppée. Nous ne pouvons risquer de le ranimer pour l'instant. Le sort a peut-être annulé les effets de la potion. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en face d'un loup-garou frustré. Il vaut mieux attendre que le sortilège se lève de manière naturelle. »

« Mais- »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à protester, une sensation bien connue l'envahit. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Un bataillon de détraqueurs volait en formation vers la forêt. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que les créatures se dirigeaient dans la même direction que celle prise par Sirius et Peter. Une image s'imposa soudain dans son esprit : il revoyait Remus en train de lui dire que le _Patronus_ était un sort très difficile et que même Sirius, qui était pourtant auror, n'avait jamais réussi à produire une manifestation corporelle.

Harry partit en courant dans le sillon des détraqueurs, ignorants les appels et jurons de Snape.

Toutes les pensées d'Harry étaient braquées sur Sirius. Il courait entre les arbres sans se poser de questions, se laissant guider par son instinct. Lorsque les premiers détraqueurs apparurent à nouveau dans son champ de vision, Harry su qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il se concentra et lança son _Patronus_. Il se dissimula derrière un tronc, espérant rester indétectable. Le loup brillant réussit à faire fuir six ou sept détraqueurs avant de disparaître. Mais il en restait encore autant. De sa cachette, il pouvait voir Sirius en très mauvaise position. Les créatures continuaient d'aspirer à la chaîne les souvenirs du sorcier.

Harry se sentait affaibli, affecté par les effets des détraqueurs. Il trouva la force d'évoquer une seconde fois Moony avant de se laisser glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Une ombre bougea au dessus de lui. Ca y est. Il avait été repéré. Harry sentit la créature lui arracher une partie de son être.

Tout à coup, le détraqueur disparut, effrayé par un étalon lumineux qui s'élançait dans les bois à la recherche des êtres malveillants.

Le visage flou du professeur Snape entra dans le champ de vision de Harry. Le poufsouffle aurait pu jurer que son maître de potions avait l'air inquiet. Etrange. Harry perdit connaissance.

* * *

16 juin 1994, couloirs de Poudlard

Assis dans un couloir du quatrième étage, Harry s'amusait à lancer des balles Pattenrond et Iona. Les deux félins sautaient en tous sens, se livrant à une démonstration d'acrobaties des plus ahurissantes.

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis quatre jours mais se sentait toujours fatigué. Le poufsouffle soupçonnait cette baisse d'énergie d'être plus mentale que physique.

Remus avait décidé de démissionner. Bien que son secret ait été préservé, le loup-garou préférait reprendre un mode de vie moins lourd que celui que lui imposait son poste de professeur. Cette année avait été épuisante pour lui.

Remus souffrait encore énormément de l'interruption de sa transformation durant la dernière pleine lune. Le sort s'était vite dissipé et la mutation avait pu être menée à terme, mais Remus était tout de même resté de longues minutes dans une position horriblement douloureuse. Son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve. Il ne sortirait pas de l'infirmerie avant deux semaines et ne se remettrait sûrement pas totalement avant plusieurs mois.

Pettigrew avait une fois de plus réussi à l'échapper grâce à sa forme animale. Le lâche s'était enfui dès que le premier détraqueur était entré dans son champ de vision.

Le seul point positif était que les Potter avaient accepté de recueillir Buck à Godric's Hollow. James avait été extatique en apprenant que son second fils avait enfin transgressé les règles de l'école et avait intercédé en sa faveur auprès de Lily.

Un bruit de pas se répercuta sur les murs de pierre. Harry se releva et tourna la tête vers la droite, attendant que le rôdeur arrive au croisement.

« Tiens donc, Potter dernier du nom » commença une voix traînante.

« Malfoy » salua sobrement Harry.

« Je tiens à te féliciter Potter » continua Draco en se rapprochant du Poufsouffle. « Grâce à toi, Poufsouffle et sur le point de gagner la _Coupe des Quatre Maisons_ pour la première fois depuis des _décennies_, que dis-je, des _siècles_ » se moqua Malfoy, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un travail d'équipe Malfoy. »

« Mais oui, fais bien ton modeste. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es le petit miracle de ta maison, tout comme je suis le Prince de la mienne. Mais je t'accorde que votre équipe de Quidditch n'a pas été à moitié mauvaise cette année. »

« Vraiment ? » continua Harry l'air satisfait. « Il me semble pourtant que nous n'avons pas perdu une seule rencontre cette année … En tout cas, c'est ce que laisse suggérer la _Coupe de Quidditch_ trônant dans notre salle commune. »

Draco soupira exagérément.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela. C'est une véritable révolution. Poufsouffle n'a rien gagné depuis des dizaines d'années. Il fallait que cela tombe justement durant ma scolarité. Vraiment pas de chance. »

Harry rattrapa au vol une balle missile qui avait servi de défouloir à un Pattenrond impatient.

« Ton père t'a parlé de notre petite rencontre de la semaine dernière ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« En effet » répondit Draco avec un sourire franc. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais ça en toi Potter. Père non plus d'ailleurs. Il a été agréablement surpris. Mais une chose m'intrigue. » Draco fit une pause pour prolonger le suspense.

« Comment as-tu réussi à embarquer Longbottom dans cette histoire ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est mon secret. Dis moi plutôt ce que ton père attend en échange de son silence. »

« Mais rien du tout mon cher Potter. » Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Père aime les gens pleins d'initiatives qui n'ont pas peur d'agir selon leurs convictions. Père m'a chargé de te rappeler que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Il te demande simplement de garder l'esprit ouvert et espère pouvoir entretenir des rapports fructueux avec toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Les deux garçons contèrent de s'observer en silence, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce que l'attention de Draco soit attirée par une pression sur ses mollets.

« Mais qu'est-ce que- » Malfoy fit un bond en arrière. « Sale bête, tu as tapissé ma robe de _poils_ ! » gémit-il avec dégoût.

« Ne te plains pas Draco. Iona voulait juste te montrer qu'elle t'affectionne. C'est plutôt bon signe » murmura Harry.

« Bon signe ? Parle pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que vais mettre pour le banquet final demain soir ! »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas tu trouveras bien. »

« Tiens, c'est vrai, j'ai confié une robe aux elfes avant-hier et ils ne me l'ont toujours pas rapporté. C'est inadmissible ! Ils vont m'entendre ! » s'exclama Draco en repartant en direction des donjons.

Harry le regarda partir pensivement. Il se baissa pour caresser Iiona.

« Tu crois vraiment que je peux lui faire confiance ? »

L'animal se contenta de ronronner. Une seconde balle effleura le visage de Harry.

« C'est bon Pattenrond, j'ai compris » se défendit le poufsouffle. Il rassembla plusieurs balles qu'il lança en direction du gros matou.

Pattenrond s'élança sur sa cible avant de se la faire souffler sous le nez par une Miss Teigne sortie de nulle part. L'esprit vengeur, Pattenrond prit en chasse le félin décharné. Miss Teigne s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs de Poudlard, espérant sans doute trouver refuge auprès de son maître.

« Et bien, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous Potter. »

Harry se retourna vers son professeur de potions.

« Tenez » continua Severus en tendant à Harry un parchemin plié. « Voici la liste d'ouvrages que vous m'avez demandé. »

Le poufsouffle saisit la feuille du bout des doigts. Snape sortit de sa poche deux livres réduits auxquels il rendit leur taille réelle.

« Je vous confie également ces ouvrages issus de ma bibliothèque personnelle. Il va sans dire que je compte sur vous pour me les resituer en l'état. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les titres : _De l'Art de protéger son Esprit _et_ A la frontière de la Magie Noire vol.8 : l'Occulmancie._

« Merci beaucoup professeur » répondit-il avec un sourire radieux. Severus se contenta de grogner.

« Comme je suppose qu'il est improbable que nous arrivions à passer les deux mois de congés sans nous croiser par malchance, je vous conseil d'étudier sérieusement, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de converser sur le sujet avant la rentrée. »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Harry qui essayait de cacher son amusement.

Severus lui envoya un regard sévère et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, faisant virevolter derrière lui une mer déchaînée d'étoffes noires.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	15. Chapter 15

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

20 juillet 1994, Godric's Hollow

9h54.

Harry attendait impatiemment dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée de Godric's Hollow. Cette pièce renfermait la seule cheminée du manoir reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette.

9h56.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était couvert.

9h59.

Un Neville chancelant se dessina entre les flammes vertes de l'âtre. Le garçon n'était pas encore sortit de la cheminée que Harry le tirait déjà par la manche en direction de l'extérieur.

« Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu serais en retard. Dépêche-toi, je tiens absolument à te montrer les fleurs géantes que j'ai plantées dans les serres l'été dernier. Elles ont grandi à une vitesse incroyable ! »

« Hé ! Doucement Harry ! » intervint Neville, pantelant. « Permet-moi de reprendre mes esprits tu veux bien ? »

Harry rougit, honteux d'avoir laissé son enthousiasme prendre le pas sur le bien être de son ami.

« Excuse-moi Nev » répondit timidement Harry, gêné.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais pourquoi étais-tu si pressé ? »

« A cause des fleurs » reprit Harry avec animation. « Elles sont splendides ! Il faut que tu les voies ! Elles ne s'ouvrent qu'en fin de soirée et se referment en cours de matinée. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Neville, surpris. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que- »

« Ce sont des Mirabilis géantes ? Oui ! » termina joyeusement Harry.

« Mais elles sont très rares ! »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela je te garderais quelques graines lorsque la floraison sera achevée. »

« Oh » gémit Neville. « Grand-mère ne va pas être contente. Les serres sont déjà pratiquement bondées. Où veux-tu que je mette une espèce pareille ? » Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu trouveras Neville, je te fais confiance. »

Les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans les serres, et s'extasièrent devant les immenses fleurs orange, rose et violette. Puis Harry proposa à Neville de lui montrer le nouvel habitat de Buck.

James avait obtenu du ministère d'autorisation d'élever l'hippogriffe à Godric's Hollow. Avec la complicité d'un ami dresseur auquel il avait jadis rendu un service, James avait fourni aux autorités des papiers faisant passer Buck pour un animal nommé Becky. Un refuge avait était construit pour l'animal au fond de la propriété, à proximité d'un petit terrain boisé. Buck semblait y être très heureux. Il s'était très bien adapté à son changement d'environnement et avait accepté de se laisser approcher par James.

Les deux amis s'occupèrent de l'animal et jouèrent avec lui un moment, puis se promenèrent avec lui dans les bois.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il sorte de la propriété ? » demanda Neville.

« Aucun risque » répondit Harry. « Godric's Hollow est protégé par de nombreuses barrières magiques. Ma mère s'est amusée à les trafiquer pour empêcher Bucky de sortir sans permission. Ne me demande pas comment elle a fait, je serais incapable de t'expliquer. »

« Cela ne lui fait pas mal au moins ? » s'enquit Neville, un peu inquiet pour son ami hippocriffe.

« Non. J'ai eu peur moi aussi que ces précautions fassent souffrir Buck s'il essayait de sortir, alors j'ai posé la question à maman. Elle m'a assuré que notre compère ne sentirait rien. J'ai quand même vérifié : en vérité Buck se heurte à un mur invisible lorsqu'il arrive aux limites de la propriété. Donc ce n'est pas dangereux, en théorie.»

Un crac sonore retentit derrière eux. Buck passa immédiatement en mode défense. Il se relaxa et pencha sa tête sur le côté en reconnaissant la petite créature qui venait parfois s'occuper de lui.

« Timie vient chercher le maître. Il est déjà 12h30. Timie a préparé le repas comme l'avait demandé maître Harry. »

« Merci Timie » répondit Harry. « Nous arrivons. »

L'elfe repartit dans sa cuisine. Les deux garçons saluèrent Buck puis regagnèrent le petit manoir.

Neville fut surpris lorsque Harry ne le conduisit pas au salon où les repas se prenaient habituellement, mais dans la grande cuisine.

« J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop Neville. Comme nous ne sommes que tous les deux, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus convivial de déjeuner ici. »

« Pas de problème » rassura Neville en prenant place sur l'un des bancs entourant une longue table en bois.

« Timie a fait un repas extra extra extra léger, comme le voulait le maître : pâté en croûte, jardinière de légumes avec un soufflé au fromage, fromage blanc avec confiture au choix et charlotte au chocolat comme l'aime monsieur ! » s'exclama fièrement la petite elfe en frappant dans ses mains.

« C'est parfait Timie. Je sais que Neville adore les soufflés et les charlottes, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir » félicita Harry avec un sourire radieux qui s'élargit encore lorsqu'il remarqua les rougeurs ornant les joues de ses deux compagnons. Timie commença à faire le service.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » demanda prudemment Neville.

« Non. Remus est toujours alité. Sirius et James ont emmené Hadrien voir la demi-finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, quelque part sur le continent. Maman en a profité pour programmer une journée de recherches dans les archives magiques de Dublin. Elle espère enfin trouver les éléments lui manquant pour je cite « _lever enfin le voile sur l'utilisation méconnue des sortilèges de protection au Moyen-Age_ » Son livre avance plutôt bien. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que nous allons pouvoir aller au Chemin de Traverse sans surveillance ? » s'étonna Neville. Harry répondit avec un sourire arrogant.

« Pas possible ! Comment as-tu fais pour convaincre tes parents ? »

« J'ai séduit maman en lui disant que nous voulions être tranquille pour acheter le cadeau d'Hadrien. Pour mon père, les choses ont été plus compliquées. La corde sensible n'a pas suffit alors je l'ai menacé de demander au professeur Snape de nous accompagner ! Bizarrement, il a tout de suite changé d'avis. Tu l'aurais vu, il était tout vert ! » Neville éclata de rire et enfourna une bouchée de soufflé au fromage.

Après le repas, les deux amis remercièrent chaleureusement une Timie ravie, puis se préparèrent pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils errèrent une bonne heure de vitrine en vitrine avant de trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal pour Hadrien : une montre-bracelet en argent avec un cygne en étain finement découpé incrusté sur le cadran. Après la mésaventure de Sirius avec les détraqueurs, Hadrien avait pris encore plus au sérieux son apprentissage du _Patronus_. Il s'était entraîné d'arrache pieds et avait finalement réussi quelques jours plus tôt à invoquer son protecteur qui avait pris l'apparence d'un majestueux cygne blanc. Hadrien avait été fou de joie.

Harry et Neville s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour déguster une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils firent ensuite un saut à la ménagerie magique pour acheter quelques gâteries à Iona. Puis Harry entraîna Neville un peu plus loin, en direction de la boutique d'Ollivander.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Neville.

« Nous allons acheter ton cadeau. » Neville s'arrêta.

« Mais je croyais que tu l'avais déjà trouvé » tenta le gryffondor avec hésitation.

« C'est vrai, je me suis procuré ton cadeau officiel, celui que je te donnerais à la fête, devant tout le monde. Mais ce n'est vraiment le cadeau que je voulais te faire. »

« Ah bon » dit Neville un peu perdu. « Puisque tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux, je préfère que tu y ailles tout seul pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. »

« Oh mais non mon petit Neville, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je ne peux pas acheter ton cadeau sans toi. »

Neville ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir son camarade, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'arrête théâtralement devant la vitrine d'Ollivander.

« Mais j'ai déjà une baguette. »

« Non. Tu te sers de celle de ton père. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne te convient pas parfaitement et que tu rêves d'avoir la tienne pour pouvoir être un vrai sorcier. Tu n'utilises la baguette de ton père que pour faire plaisir à ta grand-mère. »

Neville protesta.

« C'est vrai mais- »

« Pas de _mais_ Neville. Pour développer pleinement tes capacités il te faut ta propre baguette. »

« Grand-mère va- »

« Rien voir du tout puisque cela restera entre toi et moi. A l'école il y a tellement de baguettes et d'élèves différents que personne ne verra la différence. Rien ne t'empêche de garder la baguette de ton père, bien au contraire. C'est un objet très précieux que tu vas conserver et entretenir avec soin. Tu continueras à t'en servir chez toi. Comme ça tu seras deux fois plus préparé à toute éventualité. »

Harry ne laissa pas au gryffondor le loisir de répondre. Il le saisit par le bras et l'attira vivement dans la boutique. Neville essaya une douzaine d'objets avant d'être choisi par sa nouvelle compagne, constituée d'un poil de licorne enrobé de bois de cerisier.

Harry et Neville rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow d'humeur joyeuse. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Neville ne se précipite la cheminée à 18h précises, comme l'avait requis sa grand-mère.

* * *

31 juillet 1994, Godric's Hollow

Le manoir était en effervescence. Les Potter donnaient aujourd'hui une petite fête pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Seuls les amis proches avaient été invité. Il avait été décidé que cette année qu'une seule grande fête serait donnée le lendemain en l'honneur des jumeaux et de Neville.

Sirius et Remus étaient bien entendu arrivés les premiers. Lily avait aussi invité Tonks, une cousine de Sirius qui travaillait avec lui au bureau des Aurors et qui avait conquis les Potter. A ce petit groupe venaient se joindre McGonagall, ainsi que quelques collègues et amis exerçants sous la direction de James au Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus. Harry avait bien essayé de faire inviter Snape, en vain. Son père avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout, refusant qu'un seul cheveux de « _bâtard graisseux_ » ne pénètre dans son domaine.

Timie, l'unique elfe de maison du manoir, s'était dépassée pour la confection du déjeuner. La joyeuse troupe avait passé un agréable après-midi, les cadeaux des invités avaient été ouverts au goûter. Peu à peu, les convives étaient rentré chez eux, abandonnant Godric's Hollow aux Potter. Seul Sirius et Remus étaient resté pour le dîner à l'issus duquel les présents achetés par la famille allaient être reçus.

Hadrien avait arraché les emballages, mettant à nus un équipement de Quidditch dernier cri et un nouveau modèle de Firebold. Harry était enchanté par le kit d'exploration qu'il avait reçu : éprouvettes, bocaux, loupe, pinces enchantées, pièges magiques, carnet de notes à pages illimitées, rien n'y manquait. Il était impatient de partir tester ce matériel dans le parc de Poudlard.

James tendit à un dernier paquet à ses fils.

« Celui-ci est pour vous deux. Ce sont les ouvrages dont nous nous sommes nous-même servis. »

« Hé oui, il serait tant que vous commenciez à vous y mettre. A votre âge, nous avions déjà presque fini notre entraînement. Qu'est-ce qu'on était fort quand même, hein Prongs ! » s'exclama un Sirius hyperactif.

D'un commun accord, les jumeaux ouvrirent le cadeau découvrant …

« _Comment devenir animagus _par Chuihun Nanimal » souffla Hadrien, incrédule.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Remus devant d'étonnement des jumeaux. James et Sirius semblaient extrêmement fiers de leur initiative. Mais bien vite, l'atmosphère retomba.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire » demanda Lily d'un ton froid.

« Lily relaxe- »

« Tu es complètement inconscient James. Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais laisser Hadrien tenter une expérience aussi dangereuse sans supervision ? »

« Il n'y a rien à craindre, James et moi sommes-là pour les aider et les conseiller » intervint Sirius.

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ! » s'énerva Lily. « Il est hors de question que j'autorise cela. »

Voyant que la situation aller dégénérer, James changea de tactique.

« Je sais que cela peut être risqué, mais je serais vigilent. Pense plutôt à ce que cela pourrait apporter aux enfants. Leur forme animale pourrait leur sauver la vie en cas de problème, leur permettre de s'échapper, de se fondre dans le décor. »

Lily réfléchit.

« S'il te plait maman » supplia Hadrien avec un regard de chien battu. « Harry et moi avons toujours rêvé de devenir animagus, comme les maraudeurs. S'il te plait, dis oui. »

Après quelques minutes, Lily céda.

« Très bien. Je veux bien qu'Hadrien tente l'expérience, cela pourrait en effet lui rendre un grand service. Mais je refuse qu'Harry se joigne à l'aventure. Cela n'a aucun intérêt. Après tout, il ne court aucun danger. »

« Mais enfin Lily, » commença Remus, « pourquoi- »

« Ce sera ainsi et pas autrement. »

Alors que les trois hommes et Hadrien regardaient Lily avec ahurissement, Harry se sentit bouillir à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours tout accepter sans broncher. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée qu'Hadrien passerait toujours avant lui dans le cœur et l'esprit de ses parents. Mais là, c'en était trop. Pour la première fois, Harry se rebella.

« C'est pas juste maman, totalement ridicule. Harry aussi a le droit d'essayer ! » protesta Hadrien. Lily s'irrita à nouveau.

« C'est hors de quest- »

« Je m'en fiche » coupa Harry d'une voix froide. « Peut importe ce que tu penses. Je vous ai toujours laissé décider de tout sans me plaindre. Mais je deviendrais animagus, que tu le veuilles ou non maman. »

Il fixa son regard frigorifique sur sa mère.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir courir avec Moony sur la lande un soir de pleine lune. Alors je le ferais. Dans votre dos s'il le faut. A vous de choisir. »

Harry sortit de la pièce dans un silence de mort. Il monta dans sa chambre et entreprit de se changer les idées en commençant à préparer ses affaires pour la fête du lendemain. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et commença les exercices de méditations que lui avait conseillé le professeur Snape.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	16. Chapter 16

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note** : Un an s'est écoulé depuis la publication du premier chapitre du _Grand Mensonge_, et je tenais à remercier bien fort tous les lecteurs qui me suivent dans cette aventure ! Il est toujours gratifiant de savoir qu'une histoire est lue et aimée. Faute de temps, je ne peux malheureusement plus répondre à chaque review comme je le voudrais ... Sachez en tout cas qu'elles sont toujours très attendues et appréciées par ma petite personne !

Encore une fois : merci à tous pour votre soutien et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

23 août 1994, Godric's Hollow

Harry se redressa d'un bond sur son matelas, en sueur. Sa tête était en feu, sa respiration saccadée. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la même maison délabrée revenait sans cesse hanter ses nuits. Mais ce soir, le rêve ne s'était pas arrêté là.

Harry avait vu Pettigrew et un autre homme aux petits soins pour une créature que le garçon n'avait jamais distinguée bien clairement. Harry n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi ou comment il le savait, mais il en était persuadé : la chose n'était autre que Lord Voldemort. Harry le sentait instinctivement.

L'humanoïde voulait attirer quelqu'un dans ses filets. Cela avait semblé très important. Harry aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais un vieil homme avait surpris les comploteurs et avait été récompensé par un jet vert apportant une mort subite.

Harry s'était réveillé.

Et il n'était pas prêt de se rendormir.

Alors que le jour pointait doucement à l'extérieur, Harry retournait le contenu du rêve dans sa tête.

Il ne cessait de se demander si la scène à laquelle il avait assisté n'était que le fruit de son imagination ou s'il s'agissait de toute autre chose. Harry ne possédait pourtant pas de dons particuliers pour la voyance.

La sensation qui s'était logée dans sa cicatrice le dérangeait particulièrement. Ce n'était en effet pas sans lui rappeler les douleurs qu'il avait ressenties durant sa première année. Et cette association de sensations ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A la lumière des évènements qui s'était déroulés depuis, Harry soupçonnait ces lancements dans sa cicatrice d'être en rapport avec la proximité de Voldemort. Et si cette théorie s'avérait exacte, cela pourrait sous-entendre que le rêve n'était pas une affabulation de Harry mais bien un évènement réel.

Harry se leva avec difficulté et s'assit devant son bureau. Il sortit une plume et un parchemin puis commença à rédiger une lettre à destination de Dumbledore.

Peut-être que le rêve ne signifiait rien du tout. Mais Harry préférait être prudent.

* * *

25 août 1994, Godric's Hollow

« Allez les enfants, on se dépêche ! » hurla James depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Harry entendit les bonds précipités de Hadrien dans l'escalier. Il soupira et décida enfin de sortir de sa chambre.

« Maman » gémit Harry, « nous sommes vraiment obligés d'y aller ? Il y aura plein de monde ! Je déteste les foules ! »

« Je sais Harry mais c'est un évènement important, nous ne pouvons pas le manquer. Toutes les personnes les plus en vue y seront. »

« Et en plus papa nous a eu des places dans la loge ministérielle ! » s'exclama Hadrien « Tu te rends compte ! Nous allons être royalement placés ! »

« Justement, vous savez que je ne suis pas un fan inconditionnel. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Ron prendre ma place ? Il sera ravi et je pourrais rester tranquillement ici. »

« Hors de question » intervint James. « Nous devons paraître en famille. Tu n'y échapperas pas Harry. »

« Est-ce que vous avez tous vos affaires ? » demanda nerveusement Lily.

« Oui » répondirent en cœur les trois mâles de la maison.

« Alors dépêchez-vous, nous allons finir par être en retard » réprimanda Lily. « Je veux vous voir, venez par ici » ordonna-t-elle en gesticulant.

James et Hadrien arrivèrent en courant, se plaçant de chaque côté de Harry. Lily commença son inspection.

« James, à ton âge, tu n'as pas honte ! Comment as-tu mis ta robe ! » gronda-t-elle en redressant les vêtements de son époux. Elle fit un pas sur la droite.

« Parfait Harry. Un petit sourire et tu seras irréprochable » félicita Lily en gardant un air sérieux.

« Hadrien ! Oh Merlin ! Tu as encore égaré ta brosse à cheveux n'est-ce pas ? » s'écria-t-elle, une expression d'effroi absolu sur le visage. Hadrien commença à rougir et à marmonner dans sa barbe. Lily essaya d'arranger la coiffure de son fils de son mieux, sans succès.

« Peine perdue, comme toujours » soupira Lily. Elle recomposa un visage impassible et se recula un peu, observant sa petite famille.

« Très bien » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie « vous êtes présentables. Nous pouvons y aller ! »

« Oui commandant ! » s'exclamèrent James et Hadrien avant se laisser éclater les rires qu'ils avaient étouffés jusqu'à présent, suivis de près par Lily. Harry laissa un sourire sincère s'immiscer sur ses lèvres. Sa mère était très convaincante en petit chef.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Potter apparurent tour à tour dans la cheminée principale de Grimault Place où Sirius, Remus et Tonks les attendaient.

Après une dizaines de minutes d'effervescence, les membres de la bruyante petite troupe réussirent, par miracle, à saisir tous en même temps le vase porte-au-loin qui les propulsa quelque part dans la lande anglaise, laissant derrière eux un Kreacher au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le groupe se présenta à un officiel puis se joignit à la longue colonne de sorciers serpentant entre les bois pour assister à l'évènement de l'été, que dis-je de l'année.

Harry ne pu retenir un soupir d'émerveillement en découvrant le gigantesque stade doré qui s'apprêtait à accueillir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quiddicht, opposant l'Irlande à la Bulgarie.

Le groupe du se diviser à l'approche de l'entrée car Sirius, Remus et Tonks n'avaient pas été invité dans la tribune officielle. Harry jeta un dernier regard en direction de son parrain, juste à temps pour le voir ramasser à la hâte une Tonks empêtrée dans les pans de la robe d'une sorcière, qui eut l'air plus qu'épouvantée de voir sa magnifique toilette gâchée de la sorte. Harry poussa un soupir mêlé de désespoir et d'amusement. Tonks était vraiment trop maladroite. Et bizarrement, elle l'était toujours plus en présence de Remus.

Harry rejoint ses parents qui s'étaient déjà engagés dans les escaliers. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes réunies à un seul endroit en même temps. Il se sentait oppressé, il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, sa respiration se faisait difficile, sa vue semblait sur le point de le lâcher. Il s'agrippa à la rambarde et se reposa quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux. Les bruits parvenaient comme étouffés à ses oreilles. Les muscles de ses bras le trahirent.

Il se sentit tomber en arrière.

Son dos butta contre une masse chaude, quelque chose entoura sa cage thoracique, l'emprisonnant doucement mais fermement contre le bloc placé derrière lui. Harry se laissa aller, profitant pour quelques longues secondes de ce support inattendu. Puis, aussi brusquement que le contrôle de son corps lui avait échappé, les facultés de Harry lui revinrent avec force.

Il prit conscience de sa position. Ses paupières étaient comme soudées, ses pieds ne reposaient plus sur le sol. De furieux murmures semblaient l'entourer, quelque chose de dur appuyait sur son torse. Harry ouvrit légèrement ses paupières. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la lumière brillante des éclairages magiques présents dans les escaliers. Puis un éclat plus puissant que les autres lui fit cligner des yeux. Les rayons venaient se refléter sur un serpent en argent qui reposait sur sa poitrine, emprisonné dans une main gantée de cuir. Tiens, est-ce que c'était bien une mèche de cheveux blonds qui venait caresser sa joue ? Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, son père apparut devant lui, furieux.

« Malfoy », cracha-t-il, « Lâchez mon fils. Immédiatement. »

« Non » répondit une voix grave et élégante au dessus de Harry.

Le garçon balança sa tête en arrière, découvrant en effet que son ouïe ne lui avait pas jouée de tour. Non, il n'avait pas halluciné, il était bien dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry était confus. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, et surtout, il se sentait étrangement bien dans cette étreinte douce mais ferme, rassurante et protectrice.

Un sentiment de regret et de manque l'envahit. C'est ainsi qu'il imaginait l'étreinte d'un père. Comme il aurait aimé que James le prenne ainsi dans ses bras lorsqu'il était enfant. Aujourd'hui encore. Harry en aurait presque jalousé Draco. Non, c'est faux, Harry était totalement jaloux de Draco. Même si les Malfoy ne montraient pas en public le visage d'une famille très démonstrative en matière de sentiments, Harry savait qu'un amour inconditionnel liait Draco à son père. Il l'avait vue au fond de leurs yeux, cette petite lueur qu'il rêvait de provoquer chez ses parents. Ce petit éclat que les Potter ne réserveraient sans doute jamais qu'à Hadrien et que seul Remus semblait pouvoir diriger vers Harry. Remus. Les câlins de son parrain étaient précieux et Harry les chérissait de tout son être.

« Comment cela Malfoy » s'irrita James. « Vos elfes de maisons ne suffisent plus à combler vos pulsions sadiques ? Vous molestez les enfants maintenant ? »

« Je me contente simplement de faire votre travail à votre place, Potter » répondit Lucius le plus naturellement du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que votre langue de serpent a encore été inventer » cracha Potter avec dédain, l'air supérieur.

« Voyons Potter, vous le savez très bien. C'est votre rôle non ? Veiller au bien-être et au bonheur de votre progéniture, être père. Cela ne vous dit rien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez » siffla James, rouge de colère.

« Je ne fais que dire à voix haute ce que tout sorcier digne de ce nom pense tout bas. »

Plus un bruit ne franchit les lèvres des sorciers présents, qui observaient avec inquiétude un James Potter proche de l'explosion. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, ses lèvres commencèrent à se retrousser lorsque la délégation officielle arriva.

« Et bien, que ce passe-t-il ici ? Déjà des tensions entre supporters ? Voyons Messieurs, attendez donc que le match soit terminé » s'exclama joyeusement Fudge, inconscient des regards incrédules portant sur lui.

« Allez, suivez-moi, il est temps de procéder à l'ouverture des hostilités ! »

Les sorciers présents reprirent leur chemin et gagnèrent rapidement leurs places. Lucius profita du mouvement de foule pour reposer discrètement Harry et s'assurer de son état de santé, sous l'œil mécontent de Potter.

« Allez viens Harry, allons-nous en » James se retourna avec un dernier regard brûlant en direction de Lucius, et partit rejoindre Lily et Hadrien qui observaient la scène en retrait.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à suivre son père, une main se posa sur son épaule. Lucius Malfoy retourna le garçon vers lui et descendit son visage à hauteur celui de Harry, figeant son regard lourd dans les prunelles du poufsouffle.

« Ne traînez pas trop dans les environs après le match. Un augurey m'a prévenu d'un changement atmosphérique imminent, cette journée n'est pas le moment approprié pour faire du camping. Je vous conseille vivement de retourner chez vous. »

Harry plissa les yeux, tentant le décrypter le message que Malfoy essayait visiblement de lui faire passer. Un appel exaspéré de son père le rappela à l'ordre. Harry remercia Lucius de son aide, salua rapidement Draco et s'enfuit rejoindre sa famille, l'esprit troublé.

°

Pour prolonger le plaisir, James avait réservé plusieurs mois à l'avance une tente dans le camp bordant le stade. James et Hadrien étaient en extase. L'équipe nationale Irlandaise qu'ils soutenaient depuis le début de la coupe avait battu la Bulgarie malgré la magnifique action de l'attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum. James, Sirius et Hadrien revivaient avec agitation les actions décisives du match sous l'œil bienveillant ou amusé de Lily, Tonks et Remus. Harry s'était depuis longtemps retiré dans sa chambre, espérant trouver un peu de tranquillité.

Il était plongé en pleine théorie de l'occulmancie lorsque des explosions trop puissantes pour être le fruit de simples pétards, retentirent à l'extérieur. Un cri suraigu s'éleva dans les air.

« Des mangemorts ! »

Par réflexe professionnel, Sirius et Tonks se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'entrée de la tente.

« C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Tonks. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une colonne d'hommes au visage dissimulé par un masque blanc, effrayants et vêtus de noir. Ils n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre aux campeurs et embrasaient de leurs torches les tentes se trouvant à leur proximité.

« Pas le temps de rassembler nos affaires, il faut partir immédiatement » analysa Sirius.

James sortit à son tour, suivit de Remus.

« Oh Merlin ! Hadrien donne moi la main, ne me lâche pas » ordonna Lily, traînant déjà derrière elle le gryffondor récalcitrant.

« Harry ! » appela Remus alors que les autres fuyaient déjà dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par les mangemorts. « Viens vite ! »

Le poufsouffle rejoint son parrain à l'entrée de la tente et s'engagea à sa suite dans le sillon du reste du clan Potter. Des sorciers affolés couraient en tous sens, tentant de protéger leur famille. Soudain, un brusque mouvement de foule sépara Harry de Remus, l'entraînant vers la gauche. Harry se sentait mal, sans cesse ballotté et compressé.

Il s'extirpa de la colonne et courut en direction de la forêt, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres à peine. Il se réfugia derrière un bosquet, s'accroupit et attendit en essayant de retrouver sa respiration.

Les explosions se rapprochaient. Les mangemorts étaient tout près à présent. Harry serra dans ses doigts sa baguette et se retourna lentement. Ils étaient là. Harry pouvait les voir à travers les branchages. Les maléfiques sorciers évoluaient entre les tentes, incendiant tout ce qui passait à leur portée et lançant sans remords des sortilèges de magie noire en direction des malheureuses personnes qui n'avaient pu fuir à temps.

Alors qu'il les observait, Harry remarqua un curieux détail. La macabre procession était dirigée par un unique sorcier qui donnait des instructions aux autres. Etrangement, ce dernier n'avait pas adopté une attitude offensive. Il se contentait de parer aux attaques et de désarmer d'un sort basique les sorciers susceptibles de l'agresser. Harry était décidément intrigué.

Un craquement retentit dans son dos.

Harry se retourna brusquement, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre.

« Harry » souffla Remus en sortant de l'ombre.

« Enfin te voilà louveteau, tu m'a fait peur » continua le loup-garou en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de son filleul.

« Merlin merci ! Les organisateurs n'ont mis aucune barrière contre les sorts de traçage, je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé sinon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas oncle Remi, je vais bien » rassura Harry.

Les deux sorciers partagèrent un petit sourire avant de tourner leur attention vers le groupe de mangemorts, qui continuait à patrouiller dans le camp.

« Allez viens, il ne faut pas rester là » Remus prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna entre les arbres en direction de la zone de transplanage.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note** : Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements ! La quatrième année des jumeaux Potter à Poudlard débute enfin, entraînant dans son sillage une succession de nouvelles mésaventures ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

31 octobre 1994, Grande Salle de Poudlard

Harry était assis à la table de Poufsouffle au milieu de ses camarades. Son regard s'arrêta sur les uniformes bleus des élèves de Beaubâtons installées avec les serdaigles, puis sur les habits rouge et marron des garçons de Durmstrang, qui régnaient sur la table des serpentards. Les délégations de ces deux écoles étaient arrivées la veille à Poudlard pour participer au Tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry avait été impressionné par le carrosse volant de Beaubâtons et plus encore par le navire de Durmstrang. Il se demandait quels types d'enchantements avaient bien pu être placés sur l'embarcation pour lui permettre d'évoluer ainsi sous l'eau sans que les usagers ne soient gênés de quelque façon que ce soit.

Les occupants de la Grande Salle semblaient d'humeur festive ; tous attendaient avec impatience que la coupe choisisse ses champions.

Harry regardait l'objet avec crainte. Comment tous ces sorciers pouvaient-ils se réjouir de ce qui allait ce passer ? Dans quelques instants, trois élèves seraient plongés au coeur d'une aventure infernale. Harry avait fait des recherches sur le Tournois et avait été choqué en découvrant que des dizaines d'élèves avaient été plus ou moins gravement blessés et que certains avaient même perdu la vie lors de tournois passés. Etait-ce donc ainsi que ces élèves imaginaient leur _gloire éternelle_ ? La manifestation avait d'ailleurs été abandonnée car les organisateurs avaient fini par la juger trop dangereuse. Mais cette année, le ministre Fudge avait décidé de rétablir la tradition.

Harry avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment à l'annonce de l'évènement. La coupe du monde de Quidditch s'était déjà achevée dans un bain de sang. Les responsables des communautés sorcières tenaient-ils donc tant à une nouvelle tragédie ?

Un silence soudain sortit Harry de ses sombres réflexions. Le directeur Dumbledore était en train de faire son discours. Enfin, la coupe émit de longues langues bleues et un premier nom sortit du terrible objet.

« Fleur Delacour, Beaubâtons ! »

La jeune fille se leva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et s'en alla vers son obscure destinée le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Victor Krum d'être sacré champion de Durmstrang. Puis un silence tendu envahit la salle. Le représentant de Poudlard allait être désigné. Harry regarda avec une morbide fascination la coupe expulser un nouveau bout de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa au vol et déplia avec soin.

« Et le champion de Poudlard est … Cédric Diggory ! »

Une impression de malaise envahit Harry alors que le préfet de Poufsouffle se leva et suivit le chemin emprunté par les deux champions précédents. Des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres se développèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Il ne remarqua pas le quatrième parchemin propulsé hors de la coupe, ni l'expression horrifiée de Dumbledore. Ce n'est que lorsque le directeur appela son frère que Harry réalisa que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se dérouler. Ses yeux rencontrèrent durant un instant le regard perdu de Hadrien, qui disparaissait à son tour dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

Dès que la porte se referma, des remarques malveillantes et agressives s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Potter, il a triché ! »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir quatre champions…. »

« … veut toujours être supérieur aux autres celui-là. »

« C'est une honte, j'espère que les professeurs vont sévir ! »

« Ce Potter, il ne peut pas passer un jour sans se faire remarquer. »

« Mériterait d'être expulsé …. »

Harry se leva avec dignité sous le regard compatissant de ses amis et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il courut au hasard dans les couloirs de l'école, l'esprit retourné. Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité, Harry se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lavabo marquant l'entrée de la Chambre, mais se laissa finalement tenter par sa carte, qu'il sortit de sa robe. Il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin vierge et prononça le mot de passe que lui avait suggéré Hadrien.

« Je jure malicieusement que mes intentions sont honorables. »

Poudlard se dessina sous ses yeux.

Hadrien se trouvait toujours dans la petite salle, avec les champions et les directeurs d'écoles. Des professeurs étaient aussi présents, tout comme les organisateurs du Tournoi. Harry aurait tant voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Le sort de son frère se jouait à cet instant même devant lui, sur cette carte. Et pourtant, Harry n'était pas en mesure d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Harry fixa les petites bannières avec insistance. Si seulement il pouvait être dans cette pièce, si seulement …

_Harry ressentit une impression de détachement entre son corps et son âme, comme il l'avait vécu lors de cette nuit à la Cabane Hurlante._

_Soudain il était dans la pièce, il flottait à hauteur du plafond et regardait la scène d'un point de vue plongeant. Des voix déformées résonnèrent à ses oreilles. C'était étrange, il y avait un temps de décalage entre le moment où la personne bougeait les lèvres et celui où le bruit arrivait au cerveau de Harry._

_Hadrien se défendait, assurait aux adultes qu'il n'avait pas triché. Mais tous le dévisageaient, persuadés du contraire. Puis Harry perdit le fil de la conversation, tous ces bruits anormaux le perturbaient. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Son frère allait participer au Tournoi ? Mais ce n'était pas possib-_

Harry retomba à terre avec lourdeur. Il porta un regard flou autour de lui, il se sentait tout à fait déboussolé. Il était à nouveau dans les toilettes de Mimi. Il s'adossa contre la porte d'un WC pour reprendre contenance.

Que s'était-il encore passé ? Il ne pouvait le nier cette fois, l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre était pour le moins … inhabituelle.

Son impression de tournis s'effaça très vite, laissant place à une effroyable lucidité. Si ce qu'il venait de voir s'était réellement passé, son frère devait avoir besoin de soutien.

Harry ramassa la carte qui gisait au sol, abandonnée. Hadrien se dirigeait à présent en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. En se dépêchant un peu, Harry pourrait intercepter son frère avant qu'il n'atteigne son dortoir.

Harry laissa le repère de Mimi et gagna rapidement l'entrée des quartiers de Gryffondor. Voyant que son frère n'était pas encore rentré, Harry partit à sa rencontre et le trouva deux croisements plus loin.

Hadrien avait une mine affreuse. Le gryffondor toujours avenant et joyeux avait laissé place à un adolescent troublé.

« Harry, c'est horrible ! Ils veulent que je participe au Tournoi ! Ils sont persuadés que j'ai triché en chargeant quelqu'un de mettre mon nom dans la coupe. Ils croient aussi que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'ensorceler l'objet ! Mais comment peuvent-ils imaginer cela, Harry ? Cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. Ils pensent vraiment que j'ai envie de crever pour leur foutu Tournoi ! Mais tu me crois toi, hein Harry, petit frère, tu me crois ? Maman va me tuer quand elle l'apprendra ! Mais je n'ai rien fait, rien du tout je- »

« Hadrien » intervint Harry pour tenter de calmer son frère, « tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, je sais que tu n'as pas triché, je te crois. Ca va aller- »

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille. Je vais devoir participer au Tournoi et dès que cela ce saura, je suis certain que toute l'école se retournera contre moi ! »

« Peut-être Hadrien, mais moi je suis là. Je t'aiderais pour passer les épreuves. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Hadrien, jamais. Nous formons une famille, plus que cela, nous sommes jumeaux. Nous devons toujours nous soutenir l'un l'autre quoiqu'il arrive, cela sera notre force. D'accord ? » demanda Harry avec conviction, ses solennels yeux verts rivés sur les prunelles noisettes de son frère.

« D'accord » répondit Hadrien, d'un ton ne trahissant pas le moindre doute.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent tendrement, tous deux déterminés à tenir leur serment. Harry raccompagna Hadrien à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor puis partit rejoindre ses quartiers.

Lorsque le mur de pierre marquant l'entrée de la salle des poufsouffles coulissa, Harry fut surpris de découvrir la pièce bondée. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Le silence devenait insoutenable.

« Alors, » commença Wayne visiblement mal à l'aise, « c'est vrai que ton frère va devoir participer au Tournoi ? »

« Oui. »

« Il a triché ! » s'exclama Zacharias Smith.

« Non » affirma Harry avec aplomb.

« Ah oui » railla Smith. « Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve le contraire ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Et tu voudrais nous faire croie que- »

« Ca suffit Smith. »

Tous se retournèrent en direction de l'intervenant. Cédric Diggory était appuyé sur le montant droit de la cheminée.

« J'ai vu la réaction de Potter et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été feinte. »

Diggory s'arrêta quelques instants, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il reprit d'une voix faible et lointaine.

« J'ai surpris quelques bribes de conversation entre Dumbledore et les professeurs. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les magiciens noirs sont de plus en plus actifs, un certain nombre d'entre nous a pu les voir à l'œuvre durant la coupe de Quiddicht cet été. »

Cédric se tut à nouveau, cherchant comment formuler ses inquiétudes.

« Les professeurs semblent penser que certaines personnes malveillantes auraient tout intérêt à voir Potter participer au Tournoi, histoire de lui faire regretter d'avoir … survécu. »

Ce dernier mot jailli comme une flèche qui transperça le cœur de Harry. Hadrien était en danger parce que tous le prenaient pour le Survivant ! Il risquait sa vie à la place de Harry. Le poufsouffle ne pouvait supporter cette idée.

Hannah leva vers Harry un regard déterminé.

« Le reste de l'école risque de vous en faire voir à toi et à ton frère. Mais tu es notre ami. Nous te soutiendrons. »

Les poufsouffles de la même année que Harry hochèrent la tête de concert, tout comme un bon nombre d'autres élèves.

« Les poufsouffles sont loyaux, nous ne faillirons pas à nos idéaux » affirma une fille de sixième année.

« En plus, la présence de Potter peut jouer en notre faveur pour le Tournoi » continua Diggory. « L'école est à présent représentée par deux champions. »

« C'est vrai » intervint Smith à la surprise générale. « Et peu importe nos convictions personnelles. Les poufsouffles n'abandonnent jamais l'un des leurs, il en va de notre fierté. »

Des murmures appréciateur parcoururent la salle. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les élèves commencèrent à se disperser. Chacun avait compris que Poufsouffle serait unie derrière les Potter.

Diggory s'approcha de Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets d'aider ton frère du mieux possible. »

« Merci Cédric. »

Harry regarda ses camarades s'en aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, il avait vraiment bien choisi sa maison.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	18. Chapter 18

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

22 novembre 1994, cachots de Poudlard

« Legilimens »

Severus s'introduisit avec facilité dans l'esprit de son élève.

« Pour la énième fois Potter, concentrez-vous ! Vous devez fermer votre esprit, m'empêcher d'entrer ! » s'exclama Snape en essayant de brider sa frustration.

Harry avait parfaitement saisi la théorie de l'occlumancie, malheureusement l'aspect pratique laissait plus qu'à désirer.

Le professeur Snape passa donc à l'étape suivante. Il voulait voir comment les Potter traitaient leur fils au quotidien.

Par pure curiosité bien entendu, le sort du gamin ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde.

Enfin, une image d'un dîner en famille. Severus essaya de s'accrocher à ce souvenir mais se retrouva emporté dans ce qui semblait être une après-midi d'été tranquille dans le cottage de cet infernal loup-garou. Snape reprit ses investigations, il farfouilla à travers quelques souvenirs insignifiants avant d'apercevoir le visage rageur de Lily Potter. Voilà qui était des plus intéressants. Mais au moment où Severus pensait enfin réussir à s'introduire dans cette scène, il fut propulsé dans une discussion animée. Potter et Longbottom discutaient des propriétés hypothétiques de la non moins légendaire _Rose de l'Antarctique_, mentionnée dans les récits de voyages d'un méconnu aventurier italien du XVIIème siècle.

Snape sentait sa migraine redoubler et rompit le contact le liant à son élève. Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres_. Insupportable génie_.

« Potter, j'apprécierais amplement que vous cessiez de me malmener ainsi à votre guise. Je reconnais que votre faculté à freiner et dévier mes attaques est remarquable et vous sera sans doute très utile un jour. Il n'empêche que ces petites tentatives ont la fâcheuse tendance de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, honteux d'avoir une fois encore déçu son professeur.

« Voyons Potter, expliquez-moi ! Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez assez de maîtrise pour manipuler le fil de vos souvenirs, alors que vous êtes incapable de protéger votre esprit ? C'est insensé. »

Harry baissa son regard et se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Snape réprima un soupir. Il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par le gamin, jamais.

« Ce n'est pas si grave Potter » rassura Severus sans réfléchir.

Le professeur grogna intérieurement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu dire cela. Il en était réduit à consoler un poufsouffle … Ce Potter-là serait sa perte.

« Vous allez continuer à pratiquer les exercices de méditation que nous avons mis en place ensemble. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre vos camarades pour le dîner, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous reverrons lundi pour un nouvel essai. »

Harry rangea ses affaires et remercia le maître des potions sur un ton abattu. En près de trois mois de cours particuliers avec le professeur Snape, Harry n'avait pas avancé d'un centimètre quant à la mise en place de protections mentales pour son esprit. Il ne réussissait qu'à manipuler ses souvenirs de façon à décider lesquels montrer à l'intrus. C'était déjà mieux que rien, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration. Il s'en voulait de faire ainsi perdre du temps à son professeur.

°

Après le dîner, Harry s'était rendu dans une classe désaffectée du deuxième étage, tout près des toilettes de Mimi.

Les jumeaux Potter avaient fait de cette salle leur point de rendez-vous hebdomadaire, l'endroit où ils continuaient leur apprentissage de l'art d'être animagus. Hadrien avait toujours eu des facilités en métamorphose et avançait plus vite que son frère. Il avait déjà réussi à établir un contact avec sa forme animale. Cette première rencontre, bien que brève et floue, lui avait néanmoins permis de se faire une idée de sa forme future. Hadrien avait l'impression qu'il prendrait la forme d'un oiseau, mais il ignorait encore de quelle espèce précisément.

Harry n'avait encore jamais réussi à appréhender son animal. Lors des séances de méditations, Harry ressentait la présence de l'animal, tapi dans les ténèbres, mais n'arrivait jamais à l'approcher. La bête se dérobait toujours, insaisissable.

Comme son frère ne semblait pas pressé de faire une apparition ce soir, Harry s'installa à un bureau et se perdit dans son devoir sur les différentes espèces de plantes médicinales aquatiques. Il ne sortit de son travail que lorsque la porte de la classe claqua brusquement derrière lui.

Hadrien laissa tomber la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait, saisit une chaise et s'installa en face de son frère. Son air dépité n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé Hadrien ? Tu as eu des ennuis ? »

Depuis qu'Hadrien avait été désigné comme le quatrième champion du Tournois, les élèves ne se privaient pas de lui témoigner leur mécontentement de toutes les façons possibles.

Les nombreuses beuglantes indignées de Lily et James Potter n'avaient pas apaisé l'atmosphère.

Un serpentard ingénieux avait même mis au point des badges injurieux qu'arboraient fièrement les serdaigles, les serpentards et même quelques gryffondors. Ces objets avaient été bannis des quartiers de Poufsouffle. Les professeurs avaient été très impressionnés par la maturité et le fair-play dont avaient fait preuve les jaunes et noirs. Madame Chourave était très fière de sa maison.

Hadrien avait très mal digéré l'attitude de Ron. Jaloux de son _meilleur ami_, le rouquin avait pris ses distances par rapport à Hadrien, qui se sentait bien seul au milieu des requins.

Hadrien soupira et se cala sur sa chaise.

« Hagrid m'a montré quelque chose tout à l'heure dans la forêt interdite. C'était en rapport avec le Tournois. »

Harry retint son souffle et attendit que son frère lui raconte la suite, qu'il craignait déjà de ne pas apprécier. Hadrien continua d'une voix absente.

« La première tâche consistera à s'approprier un objet gardé par un dragon. Je les ai vu. Ils sont effrayants. Comment veulent-ils que je triomphe d'un animal pareil ? Je vais me faire griller ! »

Harry saisit la main de son frère dans un geste réconfortant. Le cerveau en ébullition, Harry révisait dans sa tête toutes ses connaissances sur les majestueuses créatures.

« Les candidats de Durmstang et Beauxbatons sont déjà au courant, il faudrait que tu préviennes Diggory. »

Harry acquiesça machinalement de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

« J'ai peur Harry. »

Harry reporta immédiatement son attention sur son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la première chose à faire est de mettre au point une stratégie et de nous y tenir. »

Hadrien hocha la tête.

« Je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas du tout comment procéder. Il est très difficile pour un sorcier bien formé de neutraliser un dragon à l'aide d'attaques magiques directes, la carapace de l'animal est trop solide. »

« Alors nous pouvons déjà écarter ce genre d'actions » conclut Harry. Hadrien soupira à nouveau de dépit.

« Je ne possède pas assez de connaissances magiques pour pouvoir tromper l'animal. »

« Non » reconnut Harry, « mais l'idée de ruse est excellente. Il te suffirait de réussir à éloigner le dragon de l'objet, ou à le prendre par surprise. »

« L'idéal serait que je puisse créer une illusion à mon image pour pouvoir dévier l'attention de l'animal, l'énerver, le faire douter. Mais cela dépasse largement mon niveau. »

« Oui, cela aurait pu être faisable si nous disposions de plus de temps, l'épreuve se déroulera dans deux jours à peine. Il nous faudrait une solution simple, facile à mettre en place, qui te vienne presque naturellement. » Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était tellement évident.

« Ton balai. »

Hadrien regarda son frère avec curiosité avant de comprendre l'implication de ces simples mots.

« Bien sûr » s'exclama-t-il. « Il y a quand même un problème : je ne peux disposer que de ma baguette dans l'arène. Je ne suis pas capable de réaliser un sort d'attraction assez puissant pour faire venir mon balai depuis l'école. »

« Peut-être pas, mais pourquoi ne pas le placer à un endroit plus proche du stade ? Le règlement m'empêche d'amener tout objet dans les gradins, mais rien ne m'interdit de déposer ton balai à emplacement précis avant d'entrer » suggéra Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

« Tu es un géni petit frère » félicita Hadrien. « Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on se revoit demain pour que je m'entraîne aux sortilèges d'attraction ? »

« Aucun problème, nous pourrions nous retrouver ici à dix heures, si cela te convient. »

Hadrien accepta et raccompagna Harry à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Harry allait s'engager dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir quand un mouvement attira son attention.

« Et bien Potter, c'est une heure bien tardive pour rentrer. »

Diggory était affalé sur un sofa moelleux placé devant la cheminée.

« Oui, j'étais avec mon frère. »

« Lui non plus n'arrive pas à dormir ? Je le comprends. Le plus stressant, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui va nous tomber dessus après-demain » dit Cédric d'un ton détaché. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il devinait que son camarade était tendu.

« Justement » reprit Harry en s'approchant de Diggory, « c'est de cela que nous avons parlé. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'était dans les parages. Pour plus de sûreté, il lança un rapide sort de silence autour de lui et de Cédric, qui leva un sourcil intrigué.

« Hadrien a appris de source sûre que la première épreuve mettra en scène des dragons. »

« Des dragons ? » répéta Diggory, surpris. « Je savais que les épreuves étaient dangereuses, mais on dirait que les organisateurs ont décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles pour cette nouvelle édition. »

« D'après Hadrien, les autres concurrents ont déjà été mis au courant. Les dragons sont gardés dans la Forêt Interdite. Hadrien les a même vu, il a été sacrément retourné. »

Diggory hocha la tête l'air absent. Harry pouvait presque voir ses méninges s'agiter. Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, l'inspiration arrive parfois en dormant. Et puis tu as intérêt à être en pleine forme pour l'épreuve. »

Un sourire goguenard illumina le visage de Diggory.

« C'est gentil de te soucier de mon bien-être Potter, je suis touché ! »

Harry lui répondit par un regard noir.

« Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris » reprit Cédric en agitant les mains en signe d'abandon.

« Je vais me coucher, vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse ! » se moqua gentiment Cédric avant de se précipiter dans son dortoir, laissant derrière lui un Potter rouge de honte et d'embarras.

* * *

25 novembre 1994, couloirs de Poudlard

Harry sortit à la hâte de l'infirmerie où son frère avait passé la journée. La première épreuve du Tournoi s'était dans l'ensemble plutôt bien déroulée, aucun mort n'était à déplorer. Les candidats ne souffraient que de blessures sans gravité et de brûlures légères, ce qui leur valait à présent quelques jours de repos bien mérité.

Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre et se mit à courir. Il était en retard.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin devant le bureau du maître des potions. Il attendit quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle avant de frapper doucement à la porte.

Le professeur Snape l'invita à entrer et lui fit comprendre d'un regard lourd que son retard n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Puisque la technique que nous avons employée jusqu'à présent pour faire rentrer les bases de l'Occlumancie dans votre cerveau récalcitrant s'est révélée inadéquate, j'ai décidé de changer de stratégie » annonça le professeur d'un ton mielleux.

« Pour que vous puissiez enfin fermer votre infernal esprit, il me semble que la meilleure et unique solution serait de vous montrer à quoi ressemble concrètement un esprit occulté. Et cela, vous ne pourrez le trouver dans aucun de vos précieux livres. J'ai donc décidé d'envisager votre apprentissage sous un angle différent. »

Snape s'arrêta un instant pour s'assurer de l'attention de son élève.

« Au lieu de nous épuiser et de nous embourber dans la voix laborieuse que nous avons suivie jusqu'à présent, nous allons emprunter le chemin inverse : je vais vous inculquer l'art de la Legilimancie. »

Harry remua sur sa chaise, surpris. Severus continua son exposé.

« Vous m'avez déjà vu à l'œuvre et je sais que vous vous êtes documenté sur le sujet. »

Harry acquiesça en guise de confirmation.

« Je suis disposé, Monsieur Potter, à vous permettre de pénétrer mon esprit, à baisser mes protections mentales, pour que vous compreniez comment aménager et protéger votre esprit. A condition bien sûr que vous juriez sur votre magie de ne rien révéler de ce que vous pourriez voir durant nos séances. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué et honoré de la confiance que lui témoignait le discret maître des potions à travers cette proposition.

« Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que vous veniez empêtrer les fils de mon esprit » reprit Severus solennellement. « C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir vous entraîner jusqu'à ce que je juge votre technique acceptable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Parfait. Vous commencerez donc à vous faire la main dès aujourd'hui sur le _volontaire _que nous a assigné le directeur. »

Le professeur claqua des doigts. Un elfe de maison tremblant apparut presque instantanément dans le bureau.

« Voici votre _assistant_, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez commencer » ordonna Severus en s'installant sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'elfe se tourna vers Harry, ses grands yeux humides brillants de larmes à peine contenues. Harry soupira, l'affaire s'annonçait délicate. Il commença à expliquer à l'elfe le déroulement de l'expérience.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Severus était sur le point de commettre un meurtre, mais la patience de Harry avait réussi à calmer l'elfe, qui était à présent impatient d'aider « le gentil maître Harry Potter. »

* * *

A suivre ... 


	19. Chapter 19

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

15 décembre 1994, Grande Salle de Poudlard

Harry, Ernie et Hannah prenaient lentement leur petit déjeuner à la table de Poufsouffle. A cette heure matinale, la Grande Salle était pratiquement vide, les élèves préféraient profiter de leur samedi matin pour rattraper leur sommeil de retard. Mais Harry et quelques uns de ses amis avaient décidés de mettre à profit cette matinée pour réviser une dernière fois en groupe, en vue des examens de fin de trimestre, programmés avant les vacances de noël.

Alors qu'Ernie engouffrait un énième toast coiffé d'une épaisse couverture de confiture à la fraise, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant passer trois gryffondors plus ou moins bien éveillés. Hermione remarqua rapidement ses camarades poufsouffles et alla s'installer à la table des jaunes et noirs, suivie de près par Neville et Hadrien.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hadrien.

« S'lut » répondit Ernie la bouche pleine. Il semblait vouloir en rajouter d'avantage, mais le regard réprobateur d'Hermione l'en dissuada.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » s'exclama Hadrien d'une voix se voulant aigue et sévère, dans une mauvaise imitation d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se renfrogna d'être ainsi la risée de ses amis. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil complice pour lui remonter le moral et lui assurer ainsi que ces rires n'étaient en aucun cas péjoratifs. Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione se braquait toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'origine d'un éclat de rire. Harry pensait que la gryffondor avait du être tournée en ridicule dans son école moldue et il essayait toujours de montrer à la jeune fille, qu'il n'y avais aucun mauvais sentiment entre eux.

« Justin et Wayne ne devaient pas venir ? » demanda Neville.

« Si » reconnu Ernie, « mais ces flémards n'ont pas eu le courage de se lever. Ils ont vaguement balbutié à travers leur sommeil qu'ils nous rejoindraient un peu plus tard. »

« Ce qui signifie que nous ne sommes pas prêts de les voir ce matin » soupira Hermione. « Qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre après les épreuves. »

« Susan ne viendra pas » intervint Hannah, « vous savez qu'elle préfère réviser seule, par contre Megan m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait à la bibliothèque vers dix heures pour revoir la métamorphose. »

« Cela veut dire que nous ferions mieux de commencer par étudier nos enchantements » réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

Hannah et Harry acquiescèrent, au moment où Padma Patil, une serdaigle de leur année vint se joindre à eux.

« Ouf, vous êtes là. Je me suis rendormie, je suis désolée. J'ai eu peur que vous soyez déjà partis » débita l'indienne en se précipitant sur la nourriture.

« Il n'y a pas de mal » assura Harry, « les gryffons viennent juste d'arriver. Et ce n'est pas la peine de te presser comme ça, tu risques juste de t'indisposer et tu ne pourras plus travailler. »

La serdaigle stoppa net et lança à Harry un regard légèrement admiratif.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Harry, mais tu sais toujours exactement quoi dire pour convaincre les gens. Je t'envierais presque. »

« Tout le monde est là alors ? Aucun autre gryffondor intéressé ? » Ernie regretta sa question dès qu'elle eut franchit ses lèvres.

Ron avait par pure jalousie rejeté l'amitié d'Hadrien lorsque ce dernier avait été obligé de participer au Tournoi. Puis Ron avait finalement compris qu'Hadrien n'avait pas voulu de cette situation. Il lui avait donc présenté ses excuses après la première épreuve. Hadrien les avait accepté, mais avait bien fait comprendre à Ron qu'il était loin d'être pardonné. La trahison de Ron était la toute première qu'Hadrien n'ait jamais connue. D'autres suivraient sans aucun doute, mais les premières sont toujours les plus difficiles à guérir. Hadrien et Ron s'étaient donc réconciliés, mais l'inconditionnelle amitié les liant avait été irrémédiablement détruite.

Neville essaya de changer de sujet et dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Hadrien, si Megan vient nous rejoindre ce sera le moment idéal pour lui demander. »

Hadrien, les joues roses, écrasa lourdement le pied gauche de Neville.

« Aïe !! C'est bon, oubliez ça, je n'ai rien dit ! »

Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité des autres. Hannah se lança.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire à Megan, Hadrien ? »

Ce dernier lança un regard lourd de reproches en direction de Neville, qui préféra se lancer à la recherche de LA tranche de bacon parfaitement cuite.

« En fait, j'avais l'intention de l'inviter au bal de noël. »

« Oh ! » s'exclamèrent de concert les trois filles

« Quelle bonne idée » ajouta Hannah, « Megan sera ravie ! »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Hadrien, visiblement surpris.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Megan Jones était une poufsouffle gentille et discrète qui partageait le dortoir d'Hannah et Susan. Harry savait, pour avoir surpris une conversation entre les trois filles l'année précédente, que la petite sorcière brune appréciait beaucoup son frère. De nombreuses filles courtisaient Hadrien à cause son statut de Sauveur national, mais pas Megan. Elle était restée dans l'ombre, persuadée que le gryffondor ne la remarquerait jamais. Apparemment, elle s'était lourdement trompée et Harry en était ravi.

« J'y vais avec Terry Boot, un serdaigle. Il m'a invité avant-hier » continua Hannah.

« Oui » confirma Padma avec un sourire coquin « D'ailleurs il a l'air impatient d'y être. »

« Moi aussi, je me suis trouvée une cavalière » annonça fièrement Ernie. « Sally Gray, une poufsouffle qui a un an de moins que nous. »

« Ah oui je vois » continua Hannah, visiblement très enthousiasmée par le bal, « c'est une petite bonde n'est-ce pas ? Et toi Hermione, tu as déjà trouvé un chevalier servant ? »

La gryffondor s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, avant de scruter du regard le petit groupe, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

« Bon d'accord, je vous le dis, mais vous devez promettre de ne rien révéler à personne. Je ne veux pas me faire harcelée tous les deux mètres. »

Ses amis acceptèrent rapidement. Hermione leur fit signe de se pencher en avant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Victor Krum » répondit-elle dans un murmure, laissant tout le monde pantois.

« Oh Merlin ! » souffla Hadrien

« Félicitations ! » s'embrasa Hannah avec un énorme sourire, « tu vas créer l'évènement ! »

Hermione se contenta d'afficher une petite mine satisfaite.

Harry se tourna vers Neville. Il savait que son ami n'avait encore invité personne, mais devinait très bien qui occupait les pensées du gryffondor. Il allait lui jeter une petite perche.

« J'ai entendu dire que Blaise Zabini, le grand séducteur de Serpentard, allait demander à une serdaigle de troisième année de l'accompagner. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Neville, subitement très intéressé. « Qui en particulier ? »

« Oh tu sais, cette fille blonde très gentille et un peu excentrique avec qui nous avons discuté plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, comment s'appelait-elle déjà … »

« Luna ? »

« Oui, c'est elle, Luna Lovergood. »

Neville eut une expression désespérée. Harry en rajouta une couche.

« La pauvre. Zabini va lui briser le cœur, c'est sûr. »

« Quoi, mais on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! » s'indigna Neville, alors que les autres riaient sous cape, ayant compris le manège de Harry.

« Tu as tout à fait raison Neville, il faut faire quelque chose » répondit Harry avec un peu trop de conviction. « Neville, tu es un gryffondor courageux et honorable, l'unique solution serait que tu prennes le vil serpent de vitesse et que tu invites toi-même Luna. »

« C'est vrai, je vais le faire. »

Neville remarqua finalement les gloussements de ses camarades et comprit qu'il s'était fait rouler par Harry. Il adressa un sourire gêné aux autres, avant de poser sur Harry un regard à la fois accusateur et reconnaissant.

« Je n'ai pas encore de cavalier » soupira Padma d'un air déçu.

« Moi non plus, mais il te reste encore dix jours pour t'en trouver un » encouragea Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas les garçons » s'agita Hannah. « Tu es superbe Padma. Je sais que ta sœur, qui est ton portrait craché, a reçu de nombreuses demandes ! »

« Oui, mais ma sœur attire les garçons avec son air un peu superficiel et facile, alors que moi je leur fais peur avec mon cerveau et mes idées bien posées. »

« C'est toujours comme ça » renchérit Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Padma. Ecoute, aucune fille n'a vraiment retenu mon attention. Alors si personne ne t'a contacté avant le bal, nous pourrons y aller ensemble en tant que simples amis, ce ne sera pas plus mal » proposa Harry.

« Merci Harry, cela me ferait plaisir » accepta Padma.

« Bon » coupa Hadrien que ces histoires de filles commençaient à ennuyer, « si tout le monde a fini nous pouvons aller à la bibliothèque. »

* * *

25 décembre 1994, Grande Salle de Poudlard

Harry raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Padma lorsque le rythme de la valse accéléra brutalement. La serdaigle était ravie d'avoir pu venir au bal avec Harry. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, aucun garçon ne lui avait manifesté le moindre intérêt. Harry laissa son regard dévier sur la salle. La décoration était magnifique, quoiqu'un peu trop chargée à son goût. Malfoy passa à proximité et envoya un sourire distingué en direction de Harry, avant de se concentrer sur Pansy qui semblait réclamer toujours plus d'attention. Harry était très satisfait de voir que Draco avait finalement opté pour la robe émeraude qu'il avait lui-même conseillée au serpentard.

Harry et Padma passèrent une excellente soirée en compagnie de leur petit groupe d'amis. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter la grande salle vers minuit, alors que la fête battait encore son plein. Harry raccompagna Padma à la salle commune de Serdaigle avant de prendre le chemin de ses quartiers. Alors qu'il repassait à proximité de la grande salle, Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Ils se retourna et découvrit Cédric Diggory avançant vers lui, le souffle légèrement coupé.

« Bonsoir Cédric, tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Pas trop mal » souffla Diggory qui essayait de retrouver sa respiration. « Cho est adorable, mais elle jacasse sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'inviter » avoua le préfet avec une petite moue.

« Je voulais juste te parler deux minutes avant que tu ne disparaisses dans ton dortoir » continua Diggory.

Il regarda de chaque coté du couloir. Harry lui envoya un regard interrogatif. Une fois assuré de leur tranquillité, Cédric reprit la parole.

« J'ai réussi à décoder le problème de l'œuf » révéla le préfet dans un murmure.

« C'est vrai, je t'assure » continua-t-il en avisant la mine incrédule de Harry.

« Ecoute, si tu veux en savoir plus, je t'invite à prendre un bain. »

Harry piqua un fard.

« Un bain. Avec toi ? »

Cédric détailla avec sérieux la silhouette de Harry, ses lèvres s'ornèrent d'un sourire coquin.

« Je ne dirais pas non. Mais je préfèrerais attendre que tu grandisses encore un peu. »

Diggory se délecta durant quelques instants de l'embarras du plus jeune avant de reprendre contenance.

« Plus sérieusement, je voulais simplement t'informer que si par hasard tu voulais percer le mystère de l'œuf, tu n'aurais qu'à l'emmener avec toi pour prendre un bain. »

Harry, qui avait fini par cacher sa gêne, plissa les yeux, intrigué.

« Pas la peine d'insister » prévint Cédric, « je ne t'en dirait pas plus, il vous faudra trouver vous-même la solution. Je vous mets sur la piste pour vous remercier toi et ton frère de m'avoir prévenu pour la première épreuve. »

Harry hocha de la tête, alors que Diggory reprenait déjà le chemin de la grande salle.

« Au fait » rajouta Cédric « si ça t'intéresse, le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets est le _vent dans les pins_. »

L'esprit ailleurs, Harry regarda le poufsouffle s'éloigner. Il regagna son dortoir et s'endormit, le cœur battant.

* * *

28 décembre 1994, cachots de Poudlard

« Bonjour Petit Maître Harry Potter » s'exclama joyeusement l'elfe Vigo en apparaissant dans le bureau du maître des potions. Même durant les vacances, le professeur Snape avait tenu à ce que les leçons qu'il donnait à Harry soient maintenues.

L'homme en noir coupa court au flot de paroles ininterrompues de la créature et ordonna à son élève de commencer l'exercice.

« Legilimens »

Harry pénétra sans difficulté l'esprit de l'elfe. Il décida de rechercher des souvenirs précis. Vigo n'était pas assigné aux cuisines, comme la majorité des elfes du château, mais à l'entretien des bâtiments et de la nourriture des créatures vivant dans les étables. Harry décida de rechercher des souvenirs concernant les sombrals.

_Vigo déposant des herbes dans les mangeoires. Vigo remplissant avec soin les abreuvoirs jusqu'au trait marquant la limite maximale. Vigo prenant un coup de sabot invisible. Vigo ratissant le foin tapissant le sol._

Sentant le brusque affolement de l'elfe, Harry brisa la connexion.

« Que se passe-t-il Vigo » demanda Harry, que les gémissements du serviteur commençaient à inquiéter. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, Gentil Maître Harry Potter. Vigo n'a pas mal. Vigo est mauvais ! Très mauvais ! Vigo ne s'est plus rappelé. » L'elfe bondissait dans tous les sens, des goûtes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front.

Un grognement excédé sortit de la gorge de Severus, alors que Harry essayait en vain de calmer la petite créature.

« Vigo a oublié de ranger le râteau. Un sombral pourrait être blessé ! Même mourir ! A cause de Vigo. Grand Maître Directeur Dumbledore va être déçu ! Vigo doit se punir » s'exclama l'elfe. Il commença à se cogner volontairement la tête sur l'angle d'une armoire, faisant trembler les fioles rangées sur les étages supérieurs.

« Stupide créature » s'écria Severus, le regard fou. Ses potions les plus délicates étaient posées là, prêtes à être réduites à néant par un elfe imbécile ! Vigo s'arrêta immédiatement et se mit à trembler devant la colère du terrible seigneur des cachots.

« Va plutôt récupérer ton maudit râteau et disparaît de ma vue ! »

Vigo s'éclipsa dans la seconde sans demander son reste. Harry resta immobile et attendit que le professeur se calme. Severus reprit rapidement contenance et se dirigea vers ses précieux filtres en marmonnant des injures des plus inventives. Une fois assuré qu'aucun dommage n'avait été causé, il retourna derrière son bureau et reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Votre maîtrise de la légimentie de base s'étant révélée des plus correctes, nous allons à présent pouvoir passer à la phase suivante. Malheureusement, ce petit épisode m'a pour le moins … indisposé et je crains de n'être guère en état de continuer cette leçon. Je vous ferais appeler lorsque je serais dans un meilleur jour. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte.

« Au fait Potter, vingt points pour avoir compris et appliqué avec autant de virtuosité mes conseils. Vous venez de faire en un mois ce certains mettent des années à accomplir. Si j'avais su que vous aviez de telles prédispositions pour la légimencie, nous aurions pu commencer par là et nous éviter ainsi plusieurs mois de labeur infructueux. »

Harry osa un petit sourire en direction du professeur.

« Je vous attends après-demain pour la réalisation de la pâte pour soigner les brûlures que je vais réaliser pour l'infirmerie, si cela vous intéresse toujours. »

« Bien sûr professeur. »

Severus hocha la tête et se replongea dans les notes recouvrant son bureau.

Harry sortit sans un bruit du bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il laissa sa joie s'exprimer : même si Snape ne l'avait pas dit ouvertement, Harry comprit qu'il avait réussi à combler les attentes de son professeur. Cela l'emplissait de fierté.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Severus releva la tête en entendant les exclamations de son élève. Ses traits de détendirent un peu. Un coin de sa bouche se retroussa.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	20. Chapter 20

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

9 janvier 1995, cachots de Poudlard

Severus Snape s'engouffra dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Cette journée avait été un enfer. Comme tous les ans.

Enfant, Severus n'avait jamais connu les grandes festivités souvent organisées par les familles pour l'anniversaire des plus jeunes. Le 9 janvier avait toujours été un moment de déception pour le petit garçon qu'il avait été. L'indifférence de son père, le sourire forcé de sa mère. Tout cela revenait le hanter chaque année à la même date.

Et Albus qui tentait à chaque fois de lui remonter le moral avec son irritable bonne humeur. Le vieux fou ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que cette attitude ne faisait qu'accroître l'irascibilité de son maître des potions ?

En arrivant près de son bureau, Severus se figea. Un paquet soigneusement recouvert de papier vert brillant trônait au centre de son poste de travail. Comme l'année précédente.

Snape testa l'objet. Il décela des traces de sortilèges de protection et de réfrigération. Rien de potentiellement dangereux. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et observa durant quelques instants le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Quand enfin il se décida à l'ouvrir, Severus défit l'emballage avec précaution. Il découvrit une petite carte et une boîte en acier.

Snape saisit le petit carton noir et déchiffra sans mal l'inscription argentée, tracée dans cette calligraphie si familière.

_En remerciement de votre patience et de vos encouragements. Faites-vous plaisir. HP._

L'identité de l'expéditeur aurait pu porter à confusion sans la présence du petit serpent gris ondulant autour des initiales. L'animal était en quelque sorte la marque de fabrique du cadet Potter, qui signait toujours ainsi son occasionnelle correspondance avec Snape.

Le professeur ouvrit la boîte et découvrit, comme l'année précédente, de la peau de basilic accompagnée d'échantillons de sang et de venin, le tout d'une exceptionnelle fraîcheur.

Une vague de chaleur diffuse envahit Severus. Le gamin le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

Snape referma la boîte et alla la ranger dans un cabinet adapté à la conservation de produits aussi fragiles.

°

Harry déambulait en rêvassant entre les rayons de la bibliothèque. A quoi pourrait-il bien s'atteler à présent ? Le devoir de Défenses contre les forces du Mal, ou celui bien moins réjouissant imposé par le professeur McGonagal ? Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent la tranche usée de _Comment transformer le liquide en solide_ par Loli Quidassouè.

« Ce sera donc tranfiguration » murmura Harry en sortant le livre de l'étagère.Il était en train de parcourir la table des matières lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut près de lui.

« De la part du Maître des Potions de Poudlard » cria la créature en tendant à Harry un parchemin.

« Merci. »

L'elfe disparut avec un couinement satisfait pendant que Harry dépliait la feuille.

_Ce soir. Après le dîner._

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Aujourd'hui serait le jour qu'il attendait avec tant d'inquiétude. Il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement avant son entrevue décisive avec le professeur Snape.

Harry emprunta le livre et sortit de la bibliothèque.

°

Ce fut un Severus solennel et plus pâle que d'ordinaire qui invita Harry à prendre place devant son bureau.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez la raison de votre présence ici » commença Snape d'un air crispé. Harry acquiesça. « Très bien. Lors de votre première tentative, je veux que vous vous contentiez d'observer le fonctionnement de mes barrières mentales et que vous en testiez les possibilités. En douceur » insista Severus en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

Harry avala avec difficulté. Cette situation le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de son professeur.

« C'est quand vous voulez, Monsieur Potter » rappela Snape, tendu. L'hésitation de son élève ne faisait qu'accroître sa propre appréhension.

Harry leva une baguette tremblante en direction du maître des potions puis fixa son regard vert dans celui de l'adulte.

« Legilimens » murmura Harry.

Le poufsouffle se sentit aspiré en direction de ces yeux noirs par un lien invisible qui l'entraîna tout droit contre un rideau de brume opaque et compacte. Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers la barrière, mais la masse nuageuse le repoussa et l'expulsa de l'esprit de Severus. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, déstabilisé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente.

« Ce que vous venez de voir, Monsieur Potter, est le bouclier mental que j'ai érigé autour mon esprit pour protéger mes pensées. A présent je veux que vous réessayiez. Cependant cette fois-ci je vais créer une faiblesse dans mes barrières. A vous de la détecter et de l'exploiter. »

Harry s'exécuta, un peu plus sûr de lui à présent qu'il n'évoluait plus totalement en terrain inconnu. Il se retrouva à nouveau devant le voile sombre qu'il examina avec intérêt et patience. Un mouvement clair attira son attention avant de disparaître aussitôt. Le phénomène se répéta et Harry comprit que ces flashs étaient en réalité les souvenirs du professeur, de l'autre côté du bouclier. Un nouvel éclat traversa le voile et Harry s'engouffra dans sa direction sans se poser de questions. Ca y est. Il avait franchi le bouclier. Il sentait tout autour de lui la pression des barrières de Severus, qui devait avoir du mal à accepter un intrus dans son antre. Harry se dépêcha donc d'analyser son nouvel environnement.

Une multitude de filets ou de masses argentées flottaient calmement, presque immobiles. Aucun sentiment ne peuplait l'espace, si ce n'est une impression de tension très diffuse. Harry s'approcha des masses grises qu'il devinait être les souvenirs de son professeur. Il essaya de les toucher, mais les nuages se dérobèrent, s'écartèrent de son chemin. Harry comprit la volonté de son professeur et n'insista pas. Il se contenta de se déplacer lentement dans l'univers mental du maître des potions, en prenant soin de ne rien toucher. Harry se rendit compte que les souvenirs étaient emprisonnés entre les murs de volutes sombres érigés par le professeur. Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour de la barrière, Harry se sentit à nouveau projeté hors de l'esprit de Severus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un Snape légèrement ébranlé.

« Très bien » souffla Severus, soulagé d'en avoir fini avec l'expérience. « J'espère que vous avez bien pris note de tout, je ne tiens pas à vous refaire une seconde démonstration. »

« Je vous remercie professeur. A présent que j'ai pu observer la façon dont s'applique l'Occlumancie, je pense pouvoir progresser assez rapidement. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt, Monsieur Potter. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tous mes efforts se soldent par un lamentable échec, je vous poursuivrai jusque dans la tombe s'il le faut » menaça Severus d'un ton lugubre et déterminé.

« Je crains de devoir vous libérer. Quelques ingrédients capricieux qui m'ont été livrés ce matin réclament toute mon attention » susurra le maître des potions avec délice.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Je suppose » continua Snape d'une voix envoûtante « qu'il est inutile de vous demander où vous avez réussi à vous procurer des ingrédients d'une telle qualité. »

« Cela restera mon secret professeur. Vous pourrez toujours me reposer la question l'année prochaine. Qui sait, peut-être serais-je plus disposé à vous répondre… »

Severus envoya à Harry un regard frustré, avant d'adopter un air faussement d'indifférent.

« Comme vous voudrez Monsieur Potter. Tant pis, Les notes concernant les expériences inédites que je m'apprête à réaliser avec ces ingrédients resteront hors de votre portée, je le crains. »

Harry soupira exagérément.

« Je devrai donc me contenter d'attendre la parution de votre ouvrage. »

Harry s'enfuit du bureau avant que Severus n'ait le temps de lui demander des comptes à propos de ce projet supposément _Top secret_. Il avait du y avoir des fuites du côté d'un soi-disant directeur digne de confiance.

* * *

15 janvier 1995, salle de bain des préfets

Harry avait voulu laisser à son frère la possibilité de découvrir par lui-même le mystère de l'œuf d'or. Mais la deuxième épreuve se déroulerait dans à peine plus d'un mois et Hadrien n'avait toujours pas percé le secret de l'objet doré.

Harry regardait la grande baignoire se remplir lentement. Il était comme hypnotisé par les différentes couleurs qui s'échappaient des robinets avant de se mélanger dans le grand bassin. Une multitude de senteurs des plus agréables envahissaient ses narines. Une adorable sirène représentée sur un vitrail s'amusait à lui faire de petits signes. La porte de la salle de bain des préfets claqua.

« Harry, tu es là ? » La voix d'Hadrien résonna contre les parois carrelées.

« Par ici, vers la baignoire. »

Hadrien apparut, légèrement essoufflé, l'œuf d'or dans une main, la cape d'invisibilité de leur père dans l'autre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et rejoignit son jumeau dans le bain.

« Prends aussi l'œuf » rappela Harry.

Hadrien haussa les épaules. Cette histoire de baignoire et d'œuf le laissait perplexe.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?»

« Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de trouver après tout » répondit Harry avec indifférence, plus occupé à jouer avec les monticules de mousse brillante. Hadrien ouvrit l'oeuf pour le refermer presque aussitôt.

« Cela ne change rien. Ces affreux hurlements sont toujours incompréhensibles. »

« Hadrien » soupira Harry, « si cela ne marche pas sur l'eau alors … »

« Peut-être que cela fonctionnera sous l'eau » proposa Hadrien sans conviction.

« Essaie » encouragea Harry en se rapprochant de son frère.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Harry et Hadrien réussirent à écouter en entier l'énigme du peuple de l'eau et Hadrien en devina sans mal la signification.

Une fois secs, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers une salle abandonnée à proximité de la salle de bain des préfets pour leur séance hebdomadaire de méditation.

Hadrien avait finalement réussi à prendre réellement contact avec sa forme animale au début du mois de décembre. Comme il l'avait pressenti, sa forme animagus était encore une fois celle d'un oiseau, d'un rapace plus précisément. Après quelques rapides recherches, Hadrien l'identifia comme étant une buse. Il avait été un peu déçu que son patonus et sa forme animagus soient tous deux des oiseaux, mais il avait vite apprit à apprécier son rapace. Il se contentait pour l'instant d'apprivoiser les instincts de l'animal. Cette étape était très importante et devait être menée avec application, afin que le sorcier puisse dominer ses pulsions animales et rester lui-même lors des transformations.

Harry soupira alors qu'il essayait en vain de se consacrer à l'entraînement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le poufsouffle avait enfin réussi la semaine précédente à discerner son animal, tout à fait par hasard, lors de ses exercices d'Occlumancie. L'expérience l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son alter ego animal se présente sous la forme d'un serpent.

Le sorcier avait tout d'abord ressenti une forte impression de fierté et de satisfaction en découvrant un animal si adapté à son propre caractère. Puis la joie et la fascination avaient fait place à une pointe de regret, lorsque Harry avait compris que cette forme ne serait pas la plus adaptée pour tenir compagnie à Moony. Mais bien vite, tous ces sentiments s'effacèrent pour ne laisser qu'une impression d'horreur absolue. Ses parents, ses proches ignoraient tout de ses facultés de fourchelangue. Le symbole du serpent était pour eux indissociable du concept du Mal et de Serpentard, cette maison haïe avec force par les Potter !

Harry n'avait donc pas partagé sa découverte avec son frère. Mais il ne pourrait pas garder ce secret indéfiniment, à moins de feindre l'incompétence et de renoncer à son rêve de devenir animagus. L'abandon était inacceptable pour Harry, encore plus à présent qu'il avait pu faire connaissance avec sa forme animale. Une lettre à Remus s'imposait.

* * *

2 février 1995, parc de Poudlard

Neville et Hadrien avaient profité d'un subit redoux pour effectuer leur première inspection de l'année dans les environs de l'école. Ils aimaient se promener dans le parc à diverses périodes, le nez en l'air ou par terre, pour observer la croissance des plantes de Poudlard. Ils étaient à présent sur les rives du lac. Iona semblait apprécier la sortie et courait en tous sens, les oreilles dressées. Neville avait retroussé sa manche droite et farfouillait dans la vase. Il retira sa main, l'air déçu.

« Tu avais raison Harry, il est encore trop tôt. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en réalisant un rapide sort de réchauffage sur le bras de son ami que l'eau froide n'avait pas épargné.

« D'ailleurs j'ai lu quelque chose de très intéressant avant-hier dans _Les plantes aquatiques _de Sal Adacouper. Tu connais la branchiflore ? »

« Non » répondit Harry, intrigué.

« Apparemment elle permettrait à celui qui en ingère de respirer dans l'eau en lui donnant des caractéristiques d'animaux aquatiques, c'est comme une transformation temporaire. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait peut-être aider Hadrien, il a vraiment du mal avec le sortilège _Têtenbulle_ qu'il a découvert avec Hermione et Padma. »

« Je sais » soupira Harry. « En plus ce sortilège ne m'inspire pas confiance : un geste trop vif et la bulle se perce. Adieu la réserve d'oxygène ! Cela ne me semble pas du tout adapté pour Hadrien. Nous ne sommes pas de bons nageurs dans la famille. »

« J'ai pu voir ça » se moqua Neville.

« La plante dont tu me parles semble être une bien meilleure solution » continua Harry sans relever la remarque du gryffondor. « Tu veux bien me montrer ce livre ? »

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

13 févier 1995, grande salle de Poudlard

Harry pénétra à 9 heures dans une Grande Salle pratiquement vide. Il rejoignit Susan et Hannah qui étaient déjà attablées. Les jeunes filles essayèrent sans résultat d'entamer une conversation avec leur ami, avant de rabattre leur attention sur leurs assiettes.

Harry était inquiet. La seconde tache approchait inexorablement et il n'avait toujours pas été en mesure de trouver de la branchiflore, plante pourtant assez courante. Hadrien, qui bataillait toujours avec le sortilège _Têtenbulle_, avait accueilli avec soulagement l'idée de Neville. Harry avait contacté de nombreux herboristes, mais aucun ne semblait en mesure de leur faire parvenir le produit dans les délais imposés par la seconde épreuve. L'arrivée du courrier sortit Harry de ses pensées. Une chouette chevêche se posa devant lui. Harry reconnut sans mal Bell, la petite messagère de Remus et accueillit l'animal avec quelques mots doux et des caresses. Il saisit la missive et la déplia avec soin. Il s'assura de son intimité et commença à lire la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tes cours se passent toujours aussi bien. Je suis aussi très fier de l'application dont tu fais preuve pour devenir animagus. _

_Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris par ta forme animale, bien au contraire. Je sais que tu possèdes un esprit rusé et volontaire que tu dissimules souvent à ton entourage. Les gens ne voient en toi qu'un garçon gentil et conciliant, quelque peu effacé. Mais tu es bien plus que cela Harry, tellement plus._

_Moony sera heureux et fier de t'accueillir sur ses épaules dans les heures difficiles. Peu importe ta forme animale, les choix et les erreurs auxquels la vie te confrontera. Tu seras toujours mon filleul, mon louveteau. Mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel._

_Je suis prêt à te soutenir auprès de tes parents. Je sais que James risque de s'affoler et de réagir de façon excessive à l'annonce de ta forme animagus. Je serais là, si tu veux bien de moi._

_Nous nous verrons cet été. D'ici là Harry, essai un peu de te détacher de la tension ambiante et amuse-toi !_

_Je souhaite à Hadrien beaucoup de chance et de courage pour l'épreuve à laquelle il sera bientôt confronté._

_Je t'embrasse très fort mon petit Harry._

_Remus, ton parrain qui t'aime plus que tout._

Une bouffée de soulagement et de bonheur envahit Harry. Le soutien de Remus signifiait tant pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut donc un Harry plus serein qui frappa à la porte du maître des potions. Le professeur ouvrit d'un geste brusque le lourd panneau bloquant l'entrée de son bureau. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si matinale » commença Snape d'une voix presque plaisante.

« Je voudrais vous demander un service Monsieur » continua Harry après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« Un service » reprit Severus d'un ton soudain plus gardé. « Et de quel genre de service s'agirait-il ? »

« Je me demandais si vous seriez en mesure de me procurer de la branchiflore. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Severus.

« Pour une utilisation d'une heure environ je suppose. »

Harry acquiesça lentement de la tête. Le soulagement discret mais bien réel du professeur à l'annonce de sa requête avait un peu blessé le poufsouffle. L'homme ne lui faisait-il donc toujours pas confiance ? N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'Harry n'abuserait jamais de la préférence contenue que lui avait témoigné Severus ?

« Et que me proposez-vous en échange de ce service ? » demanda Snape d'un air prédateur. Harry avait déjà anticipé la réaction de son professeur.

« Je suis à votre disposition pour le reste de la journée » offrit Harry. Severus adopta une expression quelque peu sadique.

« Ne faites jamais ce genre de proposition à un serpentard Monsieur Potter, il risquerait de vous prendre au pied de la lettre » avertit Severus d'une voix suave. Les joues de Harry s'enflammèrent.

« Je vous conseille donc de bien peser vos mots à l'avenir. Cela dit, puisque vous me l'offrez si gentiment, je réquisitionne votre matinée pour faire l'inventaire de mon laboratoire personnel. »

* * *

A suivre ... 


	21. Chapter 21

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

23 février 1995, toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage

« Bonsoir Harry » s'exclama une Mimi hyperactive. « Alors, demain sera un grand jour ! Tu crois qu'il y aura des morts, dis ? »

« J'espère que non » répondit Harry, l'air soucieux.

« Tu n'es pas drôle ce soir » se plaignit le fantôme. « Mais tu me raconteras tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre marché ! Mon silence contre tous les détails croustillants de la vie à Poudlard ! »

« Je n'ai pas oublié Mimi, rassure-toi. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que Peeves venait de faire une nouvelle blague aux gryffondors. »

« Vraiment ? » répliqua Mimi, toute excitée. « Il ne faut pas que je rate cela ! A plus tard, téméraire poufsouffle ! »

Harry attendit que le fantôme tourne le dos pour lever les yeux au ciel et commencer son cheminement vers la Chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, Harry appela le basilic comme l'avait fait Tom Riddle et le serpent sortit de la bouche de la statue. Harry avait fini par comprendre que l'animal avait élu domicile dans cet espace confiné. Le serpent dormait énormément pour sauvegarder son métabolisme, qui fonctionnait ainsi au ralenti. Le basilic avait adopté ce style de vie plusieurs siècles auparavant, lorsque son appétit était devenu trop insatiable et les proies peu nombreuses.

- _Bonjour petit poufsouffle._

_- Bonjour_, répliqua Harry.

L'animal huma l'air.

- _Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu es plus tendu que d'ordinaire, je le sens._

- _L'épreuve de demain m'inquiète_, avoua l'adolescent.

_- Tu te fais du souci pour le petit humain né de la même portée que toi,_ devina le reptile. _Cela est fort courant chez vous autres bipèdes._

Harry s'approcha de l'animal et passa la main sur ses écailles.

-_ Ce petit humain t'accapare trop, je ne t'avais pas revu depuis un certain temps_, reprocha le serpent à son jeune ami.

- _Presque deux mois,_ reconnut Harry avec honte. _J'en suis désolé._

- _Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Je sais que tu dois avant tout vivre parmi les tiens._

Le basilic inhala à nouveau l'odeur de Harry.

_- Quelque chose a changé. Te serais-tu fais un nouvel ami reptile ?_

-_ Non,_ répondit Harry, l'esprit confus.

_- C'est étrange. Ton odeur a quelque peu changé. Elle comporte comme une légère flagrance reptilienne. Cela me rappelle mon maître Salazar,_ révéla pensivement le basilic.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Se pourrait-il que …

_- Je suis en train de m'entraîner pour devenir un jour animagus. Je suis encore loin de toucher au but mais je sais d'ors et déjà que je me métamorphoserai en serpent._

Le basilic s'agita joyeusement.

_- Comme c'est intéressant ! Mon maître aussi pouvait se transformer en serpent. Il passait parfois du temps avec moi sous cette forme. Nous allions chasser ensemble, explorer les souterrains de l'école …._ Continua le basilic avec nostalgie. _Peut-être pourrions nous le faire aussi !_ s'enthousiasma soudain l'animal.

_- J'en serais ravi_, accepta Harry. _Je suis sûr que vous auriez tout un tas de choses à m'apprendre._

_- Ce sera avec joie jeune poufsouffle ! Je ferai de toi un véritable serpent respectable._

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène.

Une lumière et un petit cri inimitable attirèrent l'attention des occupants de la Chambre. Le basilic se plaça immédiatement en position de défense autour de Harry.

- _L'oiseau de feu qui m'a crevé les yeux_, reconnut le serpent, tendu.

_- N'ayez crainte,_ intervint Harry, _il ne vous fera aucun mal. Fawkes sait que vous n'êtes plus une menace pour les élèves._

Harry avisa le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et s'en approcha.

_- Il m'apporte un message du directeur_, informa Harry à destination du basilic.

Le poufsouffle succomba devant le regard affectueux du phénix et initia une petite séance de caresses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fawkes accepta enfin de délivrer son précieux message. Harry en prit rapidement connaissance puis le replia dans un lourd soupir.

_- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir écourter cette visite. Le directeur veut me recevoir au plus vite dans son bureau._

_- Aurais-tu des ennuis dont tu m'aurais caché l'existence petit poufsouffle_, demanda le basilic avec suspicion.

- _Non,_ affirma Harry, les sourcils froncés. _J'ai peur que cela ne concerne l'épreuve de demain. Je vais devoir y aller, à bientôt !_

- _Prends soin de toi, jeune Harry._

Le majestueux serpent salua et retourna vers son nid. Harry saisit la queue de Fawkes. Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux atterrirent dans le bureau du directeur.

« Ah ! Enfin » s'exclama le vieux sorcier en guise de bienvenue. « Où donc étiez-vous caché Monsieur Potter ? Nous avons retourné tout le château à votre recherche ! » réprima gentiment Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

« Je crains de devoir garder le secret » s'excusa Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Fort bien. Chaque homme a besoin de son jardin ou de sa chambre secrète, n'est-ce pas » conclut Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Monsieur Potter », intervint MacGonagall, « veuillez prendre place après de vos camarades je vous prie. »

Harry rejoignit Hermione, Cho Chang et une jeune fille blonde qui se tenaient près de l'entrée, devant le professeur Snape. Ludo Bagman, l'un des organisateurs du Tournoi, prit la parole.

« Mes chers enfants, vous occupez tous quatre une place particulière dans le cœur de nos candidats. Soyez fiers d'avoir été choisis pour prendre part à la seconde épreuve du prestigieux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! N'ayez crainte » continua-t-il devant les regards affolés des trois filles « vous ne sentirez rien. Si tout se passe comme prévu naturellement » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il fit un signe en direction du directeur qui s'approcha à son tour de ses quatre élèves.

« Je dois à présent vous plonger dans un sommeil enchanté » informa le respectable vieillard. « Bonne chance. »

Le regard noir du professeur Snape et quelques mots murmurés par le directeur furent les derniers éléments perçus par Harry avant qu'un sommeil lourd et paisible ne s'abatte sur son esprit.

* * *

6 mars 1995, Grande Salle de Poudlard

Harry pénétra dans la grande salle, pratiquement vide à cette heure matinale. Seuls Snape et Flitwick siégeaient déjà à la table des professeurs. Une poignée de serdaigles fanatiques dévoraient à toute vitesse leur petit déjeuner, plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque grimoire obscur. Les autres tables étaient totalement désertes à l'exception de celle de serpentard. Draco Malfoy, l'air aussi majestueux que le permettaient ses cernes marqués, croquait avec un appétit évident dans un toast orné de marmelade. Harry se dirigea vers lui. Cela faisait un moment que les deux élèves n'avaient pu discuter en tête à tête.

« Bonjour Draco » dit doucement Harry.

« Potter » reconnut Malfoy avec un petit signe de la tête.

« Sa majesté tolèrerait-elle ma présence à sa table ? » se moqua gentiment le poufsouffle.

Draco se contenta de désigner du menton l'espace vide en face de lui, en guise d'invitation. Harry prit place sur le banc et commença à se servir en silence, tout en dardant le serpentard d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Tu te remets de ta mésaventure ? »

« Peu à peu » répondit Harry. Un frison remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Draco le remarqua.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est bien fini. Pour une fois, je reconnais que ton frère ne s'est pas révélé totalement inutile. »

Lors de la deuxième épreuve, Harry et les trois filles présentes avec lui dans le bureau du directeur avaient été soumis à un sommeil enchanté et plongés au fond du lac. Fleur Delacour ayant dû abandonner, Hadrien avait entrepris de remonter à la surface Harry et Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Malheureusement pour Harry, tout cela avait considérablement ralentit la progression de son frère et le charme maintenant les otages en sommeil s'était rompu alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore bien loin de la surface. Cela avait été une effroyable expérience pour Harry, qui avait bien failli se noyer. Gabrielle en avait perdu connaissance.

Après son deuxième muffin, Harry reprit enfin la parole.

« Tu as encore rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy esquissa une grimace, mécontent.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant. Mon père rampait à ses pieds. Ton frère était attaché à une tombe. Ensuite il s'est battu avec Tu-sais-qui. Leurs baguettes ont fait un truc bizarre. Des lumières partaient dans tous les sens. Beaux effets visuels, très impressionnants » énonça platement Draco. Harry se figea.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter » continua le serpentard d'un ton peu convainquant. « Je sais bien que tu t'es mis en tête que ces minables rêves seraient plus ou moins prémonitoires, mais je refuse d'accorder le moindre crédit à cette théorie. »

« Et le rêve dont tu m'avait parlé avant Noël, celui avec ta tante. As-tu demandé à ton père de se renseigner ? »

« Oui » admit Draco après quelques secondes de flottement.

« Et … »

« Il s'est avéré que par le plus grand des hasards, ma tante Bellatrix a en effet contracté une pneumonie cet hiver dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Elle serait sans doute morte sans l'intervention de l'infirmier de la prison. Tout est consigné très clairement dans leurs registres. Mais cela ne prouve rien du tout » conclut Draco avec force.

« Qu'en pense ton père ? »

« Que les Malfoy n'ont jamais été doué en matière de divination. Pour plus de sûreté, il m'a quand même prié de lui faire parvenir un récit détaillé de toute prétendue _prémonition_ que je pourrais avoir. »

« Donc il y croit. »

« Peu importe » s'énerva Draco. « De toutes façons, c'est impossible ! Il n'y a jamais eu de précédent chez les Malfoy. Jamais ! »

« Peut-être. Mais tu oublies que le sang des Black coule aussi dans tes veines. »

Draco soupira de dépit.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ton devoir sur la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges? »

« Non » répondit Draco en remerciant intérieurement Harry pour ce changement radical de sujet.

« Nous pourrions le travailler ensemble si cela t'intéresse » proposa le poufsouffle.

Draco haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Si cela m'intéresse ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu es le seul élève de notre année à apprécier à sa juste valeur le domaine des potions. Hormis moi-même bien entendu. Il faudrait que l'on fasse cela ce matin, cet après-midi je vais à Pré au Lard. »

« Moi aussi »

« A dix heures devant la salle commune de Serpentard, cela te convient ? »

« Bien sûr » accepta Harry.

« Alors tout est réglé. » Draco commença à rassembler ses affaires « Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine journaliste se déplaçait librement à Poudlard sous l'apparence d'un scarabée. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que les jumeaux Potter avaient piqué son intérêt. »

Harry mordit rageusement dans son muffin. Il avait encore à l'esprit l'article paru la veille dans _Sorcières Hebdo_ sur Harry, Hermione et Victor Krum. Alors c'était ainsi que Rita Skeeter avait réussi à glaner des informations pour ses écrits humiliants ! Cette mégère ne reculait donc devant rien !

Malfoy disparut dans le hall d'entrée, laissant derrière lui un Harry des plus préoccupé.

* * *

12 avril 1995, toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage

« Harry » s'exclama Mimi en volant à toute allure en direction du poufsouffle qui venait de pénétrer dans son repère.

« Cela faisait si longtemps que tu n'étais plus venu me voir » sanglota le spectre. « J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié toi aussi ! Mais tu es là à présent. Je te pardonne ! »

Harry avait été très occupé le mois dernier. Les professeurs se déchaînaient en ce moment, assommant leurs élèves avec des montagnes d'informations à assimiler et de devoirs à rédiger. Les cours privés du professeur Snape et les séances de méditation avec Hadrien s'ajoutaient encore à tout cela. Harry n'avait plus une minute à lui.

Pour rentrer à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de Mimi et assurer son silence, Harry répondit au flot de questions sous lequel l'inonda le curieux spectre. Enfin, Mimi délaissa ses toilettes pour la salle de bain des préfets que la _jeune fille_ espérait occupée en cette heure tardive.

Harry descendit lentement dans la Chambre des Secrets. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit le basilic au centre de la pièce, comme si l'animal l'avait attendu. Les deux compagnons se saluèrent poliment, puis Harry commença comme à son habitude à raconter au noble animal les évènements qui avaient animé la vie du château de puis sa dernière visite. Mais l'esprit du serpent semblait être ailleurs. Cela inquiéta quelque peu Harry. Le basilic avait toujours été très attentif à son environnement lors des précédentes visites du poufsouffle.

- _Quelque chose vous tracasse. Que se passe-t-il ? _interrogea Harry d'un ton soucieux.

Le basilic émit un sifflement de contentement.

-_ Tu commences à bien me connaître, jeune Potter. Il est vrai que mes pensées ont été fort occupées ces derniers temps._

Le serpent commença à se mouvoir lentement à travers la salle.

- _Je hante les coulisses du château depuis des siècles. J'ai appris à reconnaître la moindre de ses humeurs._

- _Qu'entendez-vous par là,_ demanda curieusement Harry.

- _Certains prétendirent dès la création de l'école que Poudlard avait une âme. Des fous, des superstitieux,_ ricana le serpent. _Et pourtant, ils avaient raison. En un sens._

Le basilic se tut quelques instants, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il reprit bien vite son monologue.

- _Vois-tu jeune apprenti, le château n'est qu'un amas de pierres et de bois. Un assemblage - certes remarquable, qui perdure aujourd'hui encore grâce aux connaissances magiques et techniques qui permirent sa création._

- _Pourtant,_ objecta Harry, _il émane ici une présence comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti ailleurs dans le monde magique._

- _Ceci petit poufsouffle n'est autre que le poids de l'histoire, rien de plus. Le souvenir impalpable laissé par les milliers de jeunes sorciers qui passèrent ici les années les plus importantes de leur vie. Celles qui leur permirent de devenir ce qu'ils devaient être._

- _Alors c'est cela, l'âme de Poudlard ? _

Le basilic s'enroula autour de Harry.

- _Oui. Mais pas uniquement. L'atmosphère de Poudlard est changeante et imprévisible. L'école est le reflet du monde magique. Ce qui se passe dehors, se déroule de la même façon - bien qu'à moindre échelle, entre ces murs._

Harry buvait les paroles du serpent avec avidité, comme à chaque fois que l'animal évoquait des souvenirs passés ou des réflexions personnelles.

_- Comme_ _je le disais plus tôt, l'humeur actuelle du château m'inquiète. Une tension croissante s'insinue entre les pierres - ignorée par le plus grand nombre, mais toujours plus palpable pour qui sait sentir._

Harry regarda le basilic avec appréhension.

_- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, jeune Harry Potter, c'est que les choses sont sur le point de changer. Et que les conséquences risquent d'être néfastes, _prévint le basilic_. Quoi qu'il arrive mon jeune ami, reste bien sur tes gardes. Toujours._

Harry acquiesça. Puis se souvenant de l'handicap du serpent, promit à haute voix de rester vigilent. Ces avertissements ne firent qu'accentuer l'impression diffuse de malaise qui avait envahi Harry depuis le rêve étrange de Malfoy.

- _Ne soie pas timide petit sorcier, pose-moi donc la question qui te poursuit._

Les mots qui tournaient sans cesse à l'esprit de Harry sortirent de sa bouche sans hésitation.

-_ Est-il possible que deux baguettes réagissent de façon étrange au court d'un duel, sans que leurs possesseurs ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher ?_

Le serpent bascula sa tête sur le côté.

- _Mon maître Salazar a possédé au court de sa vie plusieurs baguettes. Durant la sixième année de mon existence, mon maître cassa accidentellement sa baguette lors d'un duel mémorable contre un certain Comte de Laguigne - qui n'était en réalité qu'un immigré français rusé et de basse condition. Salazar se procura alors une autre baguette chez Ollivander. Mon maître adorait cette nouvelle baguette, plus encore que la précédente. Elle était d'un bois très sombre. Je ne saurais dire de quelle essence il s'agissait._

Harry était fasciné par le récit du basilic. Le pouffsouffle aimait écouter le serpent parler avec tant de passion de son passé et de Salazar Serpentard, qu'Harry avait appris à respecter par l'intermédiaire du reptile.

- _Mon maître soignait à outrance cette baguette qui flattait si bien sa magie. Mais l'objet le fascinait et l'inquiétait en même temps. Car le fabriquant avait parlé à mon maître de l'existence d'une autre baguette. Une baguette possédant en son sein un poil de sombral. Ollivander n'avait réussi à soutirer que deux poils au farouche animal. Le second reposait au cœur de la baguette de mon maître._

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cette histoire lui rappelait étrangement sa propre rencontre avec Ollivander, quatre ans auparavant.

- _Salazar appelait cela des baguettes jumelles._

- _En quoi cela est-il inquiétant,_ s'enquit Harry.

- _Deux baguettes jumelles deviennent imprévisibles lorsque confrontées l'une à l'autre au court d'un duel. Salazar appelait cela Priore Incantatum ou Priori Incantatem. Je ne sais plus exactement. C'est en tout cas à ma connaissance le seul phénomène capable de créer une situation comme celle que tu m'as décrit._

- _Je vois,_ murmura Harry. _Je vais aller faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide._

- _De rien mon jeune apprenti._

Le basilic siffla dans l'oreille de Harry en signe d'au revoir et rampa en direction de la statue de Serpentard pour rejoindre son repère.

Harry regagna les quartiers de Poufsouffle l'esprit lourd.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	22. Chapter 22

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

22 avril 1995, dortoirs de Poufsouffle

Le dortoir des garçons de quatrième année avait été une fois encore pris d'assaut, comme cela était souvent le cas depuis le début du mois d'avril.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se fasse des amis aussi obsédés par leurs résultats scolaires ? Les quartiers de Poufsouffle étaient devenus le point de rencontre privilégié du groupe d'amis formés autour des jumeaux Potter. Padma, Hermione et Neville y avaient ce soir encore élu domicile pour réviser en vue de l'examen blanc de transfiguration qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

En temps normal, la présence de ses amis n'aurait pas dérangé Harry, bien au contraire. Mais ce soir, une douleur diffuse en provenance de sa cicatrice avait quelque peu altéré sa patience. Pattenrond avait accompagné sa maîtresse et s'était approprié la moitié inférieure du lit d'Harry avec l'accord d'Iona. Les ronronnements d'ordinaire si apaisants des félins ne semblaient pas vouloir soulager le poufsouffle ce soir.

« Hé ma belle » murmura Harry à l'oreille de son animal. « Je crois qu'une petite ballade dans les couloirs de l'école nous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Iona sauta à terre et trottina gentiment vers la porte. Elle se retourna et dirigea un miaulement suggestif en direction de son maître et du gros chat roux.

« Les monstres réclament de l'attention » se moqua Wayne. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Pattenrond le foudroya du regard.

« Pardon, pardon ! » se défendit Wayne. « Ma langue a fourché. Je voulais naturellement dire : _Oyez gente compagnie, ses majestés sont de sortie !_ » Wayne effectua une ridicule courbette.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire lorsque Pattenrond bomba le torse et s'engagea d'un pas mesuré dans la cage d'escaliers. Harry salua ses amis et sortit à la suite des félins, l'esprit un peu plus léger.

°

Hadrien descendait les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor à toute allure. Il s'était endormi après les cours et était en retard pour la séance de révision chez les poufsouffles. Il poussa sans ménagement le tableau de la Grosse Dame, puis s'engouffra dans les couloirs sous les hurlements stridents de la gardienne indignée. Hadrien manqua à plusieurs reprises de se fracasser le crâne sur les dalles centenaires du château. Il était presque arrivé à destination lorsqu'un obstacle imprévu entra en contact avec sa cheville gauche. Déséquilibré, Hadrien ne réussit pas à se stabiliser à temps et alla percuter le sol.

« Et bien Potter, on ne tient pas sur ses pattes ? » railla Malfoy. Les éternels Crabbe et Goyle étaient postés quelques mètres en arrière.

« Ce n'était pas très loyal, même pour un Serpentard » remarqua Hadrien en se relevant doucement. Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer un groupe de jeunes serdaigles.

« Que veux tu, intégrité ne rime pas avec Malfoy. »

Hadrien roula des yeux en ramassant ses affaires. En plus cet imbécile se croyait fin.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire Malfoy ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux ? Tu me déçois. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Hadrien releva la tête en direction du serpentard. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa un instant interdit. Malfoy s'était visiblement raidi. Il avait le teint blafard et fixait quelque chose avec mécontentement. Hadrien suivit avec curiosité le regard de son ennemi.

A l'autre extrémité du couloir, Cédric Diggory venait d'arrêter Harry, qui semblait effectuer une promenade tardive en compagnie de Pattenrond et Iona. Les deux poufsouffles échangeaient tranquillement quelques mots. Hadrien envoya un regard intrigué en direction de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne semblait même plus le voir, toute son attention était dirigée vers la scène se déroulant au bout du couloir. Soudain, un éclat de rire raisonna derrière Hadrien et une émotion indéterminée assombrit les traits du Serpentard. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le visage de Malfoy se fit impassible.

Hadrien se retourna vers son frère. Harry, le teint rouge et le visage baissé, se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre, visiblement gêné. Diggory semblait plutôt fier de lui-même. Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hadrien, Cédric releva de sa main droite le visage de Harry et caressa du bout des doigts sa mâchoire du plus jeune. Un grognement à peine étouffé échappa à Malfoy. Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, Digorry reprit brusquement son chemin, abandonnant derrière lui un Harry définitivement secoué. Iona se frotta contre les mollets de son maître, ramenant ainsi ce dernier à l'instant présent. Harry flatta sa compagne et disparut dans le couloir de droite avec les deux félins.

Hadrien fronça les sourcils. Il venait enfin de comprendre le désintérêt de son jumeau pour la gante féminine. Cela ne le dérangerait pas du tout, mais il craignait que la nouvelle ne soit guère appréciée par ses parents. Il garderait donc le secret de Harry. Et en attendant, Hadrien surveillerait de prêt ce Diggory. Le préfet n'avait pas intérêt à jouer avec les sentiments de son frère…

Les pas rageurs de Malfoy raisonnèrent derrière Hadrien. Diggory ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir un faible pour son adorable frère. Oui, Hadrien aurait décidément beaucoup à faire.

* * *

30 avril 1995, grande salle de Poudlard

« Oh non ! Ernie, vraiment tu exagères ! » râla Wayne en entrant dans la Grande Salle quasiment déserte. « Regarde, il n'y a encore personne. Remarque, c'était à prévoir, nous n'avons que quinze minutes d'avance sur l'heure du dîner. »

« C'est de votre faute » se défendit Ernie, les mains remplies de parts de tartes aux légumes qu'il avait attrapées aux cuisines en passant. « Si vous n'aviez pas autant insisté pour aller aux Trois Balais lors de la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, j'aurais eu le temps de faire mes provisions ! »

« D'accord, d'accord » intervint Justin. « Mais tu dois bien reconnaître que cela ne nous a servi à rien de venir en avance. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes là que le repas arrivera plus vite. »

« En tous cas, j'ai quand même gagné un encas » remarqua Ernie en désignant ses tartelettes.

« Dis-moi Ernie » commença Harry avec curiosité, « pourquoi ne fais-tu pas cela tous les jours ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Aller chercher de quoi calmer ta faim en cuisine. Tu y gagnerais beaucoup d'argent et ce serait bien plus sein pour toi. »

Ernie rougit et se renfrogna.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ? »

« Et bien » hésita Harry, « tu dois reconnaître que la nourriture des elfes est bien plus équilibrée que les sucreries que tu grignotes toute la journée. »

« Tu insinues que je mange trop ? Que je suis … gros ? » s'indigna Ernie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit » se défendit Harry. « Je pense réellement que tu manges mal Ernie. Tout ce sucre ne peut qu'entraîner des complications à long terme. »

Ernie prit un air boudeur.

« C'est ce que dit toujours ma mère. Je n'y ai jamais porté la moindre attention. Après tout, les mères sont réputées pour toujours dorloter leurs enfants, non ? »

« Bien sûr Ernie » rassura Justin. « Mais sur ce sujet-là, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas exagéré. Cela est assez méconnu chez les sorciers, pourtant une alimentation déséquilibrée peut être à l'origine de pas mal de maladies. Les moldus ont fait des tas d'études là-dessus. »

Ernie lâcha sa dernière part de tarte.

« Je vais mourir ? »

Wayne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Malheureusement non, n'ayez aucune crainte Monsieur MacMillian. »

Les poufsouffles se retournèrent vers leur professeur de potions, qui s'était posté furtivement derrière eux.

« En continuant à ingurgiter du glucose comme vous le faites, vous ne quitterez pas ce monde avant cinq, dix ans maximum » continua Snape d'un ton sadique. Ernie pâlit dramatiquement.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, professeur. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil Monsieur Potter, vous le savez fort bien. Cela étant dit, je venais vous informer que notre cours de ce soir n'aurait pas lieu. Etant donné vos progrès en la matière, le directeur a exprimé son envie d'en discuter avec vous. Soyez devant son bureau à 21h. »

Snape alla s'installer à la table des professeurs, laissant derrière lui un Harry indécis. Le professeur Dumbledore avait tenu sa promesse, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité.

Bientôt, les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte dans la Grande Salle et la nourriture apparut sur les tables.

Durant le repas, Harry, Wayne et Justin s'efforcèrent de rassurer un Ernie sur le point de rédiger son testament. Finalement, les trois garçons eurent raison de la peur de leur ami, qui s'engagea à réduire sa consommation de sucreries et à consulter un spécialiste de la nutrition au court des vacances d'été.

°

Harry entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'esprit vide. Le directeur se tenait dans la partie droite de la pièce, voûté au dessus d'un récipient en pierre.

« Harry » soupira le vieux sorcier en retournant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. « Mets-toi à ton aise. »

Harry prit place sur une chaise faisant face au bureau et attendit. Dumbledore semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Soudain il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Harry. L'effet fut immédiat. Le poufsouffle se réfugia derrière les murs de volutes grises crées à force de persévérance avec l'aide du professeur Snape. Le directeur testa les défenses de Harry en plusieurs endroits, puis se retira de l'esprit de son élève, satisfait.

« Très bien Harry. Je vois que le contentement de Severus n'était pas excessif. Te voici devenu une jeune Occulmens accompli » félicita le directeur. « N'en oublie cependant pas d'entretenir régulièrement tes défenses. »

Harry acquiesça fermement. Le professeur Snape ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel laxisme. Dumbledore se leva brusquement et se dirigea à nouveau vers le récipient de pierre.

« Vois-tu Harry, rien dans cette affaire n'est le fruit du hasard. » Le vieux sorcier sembla à nouveau oublier la présence de son élève. Il se reprit au bout de quelques instants.

« Approche Harry, approche. » Le poufsouffle s'exécuta. « Sais-tu ce qu'est cet objet ? »

« Non » admit Harry.

« On appelle cela une pensine. Elle permet au sorcier qui le désire de revoir à sa guise certains de ses souvenirs. »

Dumbledore désigna du doigt deux filets argentés flottant près de la surface.

« Voici deux souvenirs bien précis que j'ai sélectionné pour toi. J'aimerais que nous les voyions ensemble. »

Dumbledore plongea sa baguette dans le liquide et remua lentement. Le visage du professeur Trelawney apparut progressivement à la surface.

« Oui… C'est ce jour là que tout a commencé » ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte. « Donne-moi ta main Harry et surtout, ne la lâche pas. Nous allons plonger dans le passé. Es-tu prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

« Bien. Très bien » marmonna le directeur, l'air quelque peu illuminé. « Alors allons-y. »

Devant Harry et le directeur, une Trelawney plus jeune délivra une prophétie néfaste. Puis Harry revécu la soirée du 31 octobre 1982 telle qu'elle se déroula pour le professeur Dumbledore. Finalement, le vieux sorcier fit signe au plus jeune qu'il était tant de retrouver le monde réel.

Dumbledore retourna sans un mot à son bureau. Harry resta debout près de la pensine, les yeux rivés sur les filets gris qui venaient de chambouler sa perception des choses.

« Alors c'est à cause d'une prophétie que nous avons été attaqués ? C'est aussi pour cela que la famille de Neville a été visée » devina Harry.

« En effet » confirma Dumbledore avec réticence.

Harry se retourna vers le directeur et le dévisagea.

« Si la cicatrice me désigne comme étant l'Elu, pourquoi avoir fait passer mon frère pour le Survivant ? Je ne comprends pas à quoi rime cette mascarade, cette vie de mensonges que vous avez forgée pour nous ! »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru être le mieux pour tous » répliqua faiblement Dumbledore. « Alors oui, je l'avoue, cela me hante. Je me demande chaque matin si le chemin pris ce jour là était bien le bon. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter. »

« Pardonnez-moi si j'ai du mal à voir la légitimité de ces manipulations » ironisa Harry. « Allez-y, je vous donne l'occasion de me convaincre. Exposez-moi donc votre point de vue. Essayez de me persuader du bien fondé de vos actes, pour voir ! »

Dumbledore soupira de lassitude. Il avait eu beau planifier cette entrevue à l'avance et anticiper la réaction de son élève, rien n'aurait pu le préparer aux accusations froides et sommes toutes contenues du poufsouffle. Le garçon était en droit de demander des explications. Le fait demeure qu'il n'est jamais aisé de justifier ses choix et de faire valoir leur valeur, et ce même lorsque l'on a vaincu Gellert Grindelwald.

« J'ai choisi de mettre en avant pour l'opinion publique un Survivant brave et joyeux qui attire l'attention de tous. Alors qu'en secret, le véritable Elu resterait dans l'ombre, protégé, prêt à accomplir son destin au nez et à la barbe du monde entier. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Hadrien n'est qu'un leurre pour Voldemort ? Un pion que vous destinez sans remords à être sacrifié » accusa Harry.

« Je le reconnais Harry, j'ai placé en toute conscience ton frère jumeau dans une situation des plus délicates. Mais je tiens à lui autant qu'à toi. Je ne laisserais pas Hadrien sans protection » promit Dumbledore. « Si tu dois me détester Harry, déteste-moi. Mais essaie de comprendre mon raisonnement, de voir l'avantage que mon stratagème nous a permis de gagner sur notre ennemi. »

Harry devait bien reconnaître que les manipulations du directeur étaient passées inaperçues. A en croire les évènements survenus depuis le début de la scolarité des jumeaux, Voldemort lui-même avait été abusé.

« Je comprends les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à accepter, cautionner ou pardonner vos actions aussi facilement. Vos manigances ont failli me priver de mon enfance ! Elles m'ont éloigné du cœur de mes parents ! Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser m'enlever mon frère ! Ou que je vais accepter de me plier sans rien dire à vos moindres désirs ! » s'énerva Harry.

L'air de la pièce se chargea de magie électrique à peine contenue. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa magie. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations. Fawkes, qui s'était jusque là absenté, apparut sur son perchoir dans une boule de flammes. Il observa les deux sorciers et émit un petit cri qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là pour ce soir » avança Dumbledore.

« Oui » concéda Harry d'une voix tremblante, craignant de s'emballer et de faire ou dire des choses qu'il ne pourrait que regretter. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta soudain, la main sur la poignée.

« Merci tout de même pour votre franchise » murmura le poufsouffle avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Fawkes rejoignit son maître en quelques battements d'ailes.

« Un être difficilement apprivoisable ce petit poufsouffle. Mais plein de ressources. Ah ! Mon cher Fawkes… Nous nous faisons trop vieux pour pouvoir encore prétendre contrôler tous les pions du grand échiquier. Laissons le faire à sa guise. Il ne nous décevra pas … »

* * *

A suivre... 


	23. Chapter 23

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur** : Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

17 mai 1995, Chambre des Secrets

- _Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait satisfaisant_, remarqua le basilic avec diplomatie en tâtant Harry du bout de la queue. Le sorcier avait conservé sa forme humaine qu'il avait réussi à couvrir d'écailles.

- _C'est tout de même un début. Recommence. Et cette fois-ci, petit impatient, concentre-toi davantage. Prends ton temps._

Après quelques secondes d'effort, Harry retrouva sa texture de peau habituelle. Il reprit son état de méditation et partit à la recherche de son alter ego animal qu'il retrouva très rapidement. La difficulté consistait pour Harry à se représenter mentalement la fusion entre son corps et celui de sa forme animale. Comme au court de l'essai précédent, le poufsouffle ressentit de légers picotements sur tout son corps. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne relâcha pas sa concentration.

Son corps changea. Il s'étrécit, s'amincit. Ses bras se collèrent contre son corps. Harry ne paniqua pas. Ces transformations n'étaient pas douloureuses. Simplement étranges.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, Harry était sur le ventre et le monde se déclinait en noir et blanc.

Une tête de reptile gigantesque entra dans le champ de vision du sorcier.

- _Félicitations, petit poufsouffle ! Tu as réussi ! _siffla le basilic, très enthousiaste.

Harry bougea un peu son corps pour en délimiter les contours.

- _Comment suis-je_, demanda curieusement le jeune animagus.

- _Tu es tout à fait normal rassure toi._ _Ton odeur ne permet aucun doute. Une jolie petite couleuvre, voilà ce que tu es,_ informa le basilic en effleurant encore le nouveau corps du sorcier.

- _Comme Salazar !_ s'exclama Harry.

- _En effet. Sauf que tu es encore tout petit. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, mon maître mesurait plus de deux mètres de long. Tu en es encore loin,_ ricana le basilic. _Allez, rampe un peu pour voir._

Harry tenta avec difficulté de s'exécuter. La basilic écouta avec attention les bruissements émis par les écailles de la couleuvre au contact du sol.

-_ Tu essaies trop fort. Oublie que tu es un bipède. Tu es un rampant à présent. Laisse-toi guider par tes instincts de reptile._

Harry calma sa frustration et effectua une nouvelle tentative.

- _Voilà. Nous sommes encore loin du compte, mais c'est mieux,_ félicita le basilic.

Harry s'entraîna quelques minutes encore avec son compagnon. Bien vite, son petit corps se fatigua et Harry regagna à regret sa forme originelle. Il s'engagea alors dans une discussion enflammée avec le basilic. Enfin, ce dernier consentit à laisser partir le poufsouffle après lui avoir extorqué la promesse de revenir visiter la Chambre très rapidement.

* * *

21 mai 1995, parc de Poudlard

« C'est pas possible ! »

Harry jeta avec rage le dernier numéro de _Sorcières Hebdo_ sur la surface sombre du lac. Son sac glissa à terre et Harry se laissa tomber sur le rivage. Il avait quitté précipitamment la Grande Salle dès que son regard s'était posé sur la première page du quotidien. Rita Skeeter avait encore frappé. Et cette fois-ci, Harry était sa cible.

Le sorcier dévisagea les feuilles de papier qui continuaient de le narguer depuis la surface du lac. C'en était trop. Harry se leva et se rua dans l'eau. Pourquoi ce fichu journal refusait-il de couler ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse sur le dos et continue à tourmenter Harry avec cet horrible article ?

_INTRIGUES AMOUREUSES A POUDLARD par Rita Skeeter_

_ou_

_Comment Harry Potter, jeune Poufsouffle de 13 ans a attiré dans ses filets le Prince des Serpentards -le frigorifique Draco Malfoy- et le véritable Champion de Poudlard -le charmant Cédric Diggory._

_Filtres d'amour ou plantes aphrodisiaques ? Qui sera sa prochaine victime ? Quelles mesures adopter contre ce fléau qui menace tous les sorciers de Poudlard, jeunes ou moins jeunes ? Notre reporter s'inquiète en effet du volume horaire faramineux que le jeune intriguant passe enfermé en tête à tête dans le bureau du terrible et mystérieux maître des potions Severus Snape._

_Qu'attend la direction de Poudlard pour réagir ?_

_Pour découvrir un portrait de Harry J. Potter, rendez-vous page 2_

_Le Dr. G. Stevenson met en garde contre les dangers inhérents à l'absorption de filtres d'amour en page 4_

En quelques secondes, l'eau et la rage du poufsouffle eurent raison de l'odieux article.

« Réjouissant spectacle. »

Harry manqua de glisser sur le fond vaseux du lac.

« Malfoy » commença Harry en regagnant la terre ferme. « Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour nous afficher ensemble ? »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas m'afficher avec un Harry Potter défait, les joues rosies et trempé jusqu'à l'os ? »

Harry se gratta la gorge et remédia à la situation en quelques coups de baguette. Une fois plus présentable, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Crabbe et Goyle qui se gavaient de gâteaux quelques pas en arrière.

« Je suis désolé pour toutes ces médisances médiatiques » soupira Harry. Malfoy se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

« Tu n'y peux rien. Tout est de la faute de cette Rita Skeeter. Si je lui remets la main dessus… »

Le ton lugubre de Malfoy fit frissonner Harry.

« Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à recevoir une missive de mon père d'ici ce soir » reprit le blond avec légèreté.

De soudains grognements captèrent l'attention des deux garçons, qui se retournèrent vers les serpentards oubliés. Crabbe serrait à présent contre lui son butin sucré tandis que Goyle s'acharnait à grands renforts de coups de pieds contre une menace invisible.

« Par Salazar, quels abrutis » marmonna Malfoy. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez- »

Goyle émit un grognement victorieux et Crabbe relâcha son emprise sur ses gâteaux, désormais réduits en miettes.

« Ils sont un peu effrayants » souffla Harry à l'oreille du blond alors que les deux autres sepentards les rejoignaient.

« Goyle aime pas les insectes » informa Crabbe d'un air entendu.

« Je vois. » Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits de Draco. « Montre ! »

Gregory desserra son poing droit, dévoilant ainsi les restes écrasés d'un scarabée.

« Très bien » félicita Malfoy, les yeux brillants. « Mets-le de côté jusqu'au cours d'Herbologie et fais-en cadeau à une plante carnivore » Le serpentard semblait hypnotisé par la carcasse de l'insecte.

« C'est celles qui ont de grandes dents ? » demanda Goyle.

« Non, idiot. C'est celles avec de grands yeux et pas de bouche ! »

« Ah bon » s'étonna Crabbe.

« Laissez tomber. Je vous dirais à qui donner cette chose. »

Harry avait observé la scène avec un effroi grandissant.

« Draco ? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? » Malfoy fixa son regard métallique que celui de Harry.

« Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre » répondit doucement le serpentard. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Son regard dévia sur ce qu'il restait du scarabée puis revint se poser sur les dures prunelles de Malfoy.

« Cela restera entre nous » décréta Malfoy d'un ton ne laissant aucune place aux concessions. Harry détourna les yeux vers le lac. D'une main blanche et ferme, Malfoy redirigea le visage Harry vers le sien.

« Cela restera entre nous » insista le serpentard.

« D'accord » promit Harry. Draco sourit au poufsouffle et lui caressa doucement la joue comme il avait vu Diggory le faire quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'approcha lentement du brun et murmura doucement à son oreille. « Nous sommes liés à présent Harry. Par notre amitié. Par la mort de ce _scarabée_. »

« Hé boss, on va être en retard pour le cours de Potions » informa Crabbe.

Le serpentard s'éloigna à regret de Harry et repartit en direction du château, ses deux sbires sur les talons.

Le poufsouffle ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était figé devant l'horreur de la situation.

Harry Potter venait de cautionner un meurtre. Celui de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

22 juin 1995, deuxième étage de Poudlard

Après le dîner, les jumeaux Potter avaient ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu du reste de l'école. Ils avaient salué leurs compagnons et, sans prêter attention aux élèves essayant d'attirer le regard du Champion, les deux garçons s'étaient éclipsés en direction de leur salle du deuxième étage.

« Fiou » souffla Hadrien en refermant la porte, « toute cette animation m'épuise. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en avoir fini avec ce fichu Tournoi. »

Harry répondit d'un sourire vacillant et se laissa tomber aux cotés de son frère, sur un banc en bois.

« Hé, qu'y a-t-il ? Ce n'est pas encore cette historie de journal qui te tracasse » s'inquiéta Hadrien.

Bien que ni Malfoy, ni Diggory n'aient en aucun cas tenu Harry pour responsable des rumeurs engendrées par l'article de Rita Skeeter, le poufsouffle avait très mal vécu l'expérience. Hadrien soupçonnait son frère de n'avoir jamais consciemment envisagé aucun homme comme un compagnon potentiel. L'article avait dû engendrer chez Harry une sérieuse remise en question. La réponse du poufsouffle tira Hadrien de ses élucubrations.

« Non. C'est autre chose. »

Depuis les révélations de Dumbledore, Harry culpabilisait de plus en plus à l'égard de son jumeau. Tous ses secrets pesaient de plus en plus lourd sur les épaules du poufsouffle, qui détestait avoir à mentir sans arrêt à son frère. Il était peut-être temps pour Harry de se défaire de l'un de ses mystères.

« C'est à propos de notre entraînement d'animagus. »

« Je sais que tu n'avances pas aussi vite que tu le voudrais. Mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr » coupa Hadrien avec assurance.

« Justement. J'y suis arrivé. Je t'ai menti » déclara Harry en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux. Les traits de Hadrien se firent incrédules.

« J'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu me détestes. Que tu me rejettes. A cause de ma forme animale. »

« Harry » murmura Hadrien. Le gryffondor connaissait les insécurités qu'avaient fait naître en Harry ses mésaventures infantiles. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles avaient réussi à s'encrer aussi profondément dans le coeur et l'esprit du poufsouffle. Pour Hadrien, la place d'Harry dans leur famille et dans son coeur était à jamais établie. Hadrien serra la main de son frère dans la sienne.

« Explique-moi. »

Harry prit une respiration tremblante. Son regard se détourna de celui de son frère pour se fixer sur leurs mains liées.

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? »

« Jamais » promit Hadrien.

« Alors … Je vais te montrer. »

Harry se leva lentement. Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon, s'assit à genoux sur le plancher et ferma les yeux. Durant une longue minute, rien ne se passa. La confusion mentale d'Harry entravait sa concentration. Enfin, le sorcier réussit à rassembler l'attention nécessaire à la transformation.

Harry sentit son corps céder sous la pression de sa volonté et de sa magie. Il devint serpent. Il resta immobile, les yeux fermés, de peur d'effrayer son frère. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry reprit lentement forme humaine. Son cœur semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme. Une eau salée s'échappait au compte goutte du coin de ses yeux. Une main tremblante se posa lentement sur son épaule gauche. Un pouce chassa les larmes de ses joues.

« Cela ne change rien » murmura Hadrien. « Tu es mon petit frère. Un frère brillant et inconscient qui a réussi à effectuer seul une transformation que la grande majorité des sorciers ne peut accomplir qu'en rêve. »

Harry s'engouffra dans les bras de son jumeau. Hadrien lui rendit son étreinte.

« Pense à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire avec une forme aussi discrète. Je parie que tu pourrais même réussir à être traité en roi dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Je t'imagine très bien, lézardant sur un pouf vert, devant la cheminée, Crabbe et Goyle rampant sur la moquette, prêts à exhausser le moindre de tes désirs … » Les jumeaux partagèrent un sourire moqueur. Hadrien relâcha son frère et adopta soudain une expression plus sérieuse.

« Que vas-tu dire à nos parents ? »

Avec le temps, Hadrien avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter l'éternel piédestal sur lequel l'avaient hissé ses parents, au détriment de Harry. Contrairement au gryffondor, le poufsouffle ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. Aucune faiblesse. Si l'article de Rita Skeeter n'avait pas provoqué chez les Potter le tollé attendu – un miracle en soi – Hadrien doutait que la forme animale de son frère soit accueillie avec autant d'indifférence.

« J'ai déjà confié la situation à Remus. Il a promis de me soutenir. Mais … » Harry hésita. « Mes relations avec nos parents sont encore fragiles, incertaines. Je ne veux pas risquer de tout gâcher. Je préfère mentir. Feindre l'incompétence. Dire que je ne suis pas assez doué en métamorphose pour effectuer la transformation. »

Hadrien soupira. « Papa sera déçu. »

« Je sais. Mais je préfère une déception à un rejet. Moi qui avais espéré que cet apprentissage d'animagus pourrait me rapprocher de lui. C'est raté » soupira Harry. « Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je respecterai ton choix. C'est sans doute la seule possibilité pour le moment. J'aimerais juste que les choses soient différentes. »

« Moi aussi. »

Les jumeaux partagèrent quelques minutes de silence réconfortant.

« Est-ce que tu veux encore réviser quelques sorts pour l'épreuve du labyrinthe ? »

« Non merci, Harry. Je ne ferais plus rien de bon ce soir. Je te raccompagne jusqu'aux quartiers de Poufsouffle » décréta Hadrien.

Pour une fois, Harry ne protesta pas et se laissa entraîner par son frère dans les couloirs de l'école. La main d'Hadrien ne relâcha jamais la sienne. Ce simple geste acheva de rassurer Harry. Hadrien n'était en effet jamais très tactile en public. Le gryffondor avait dû être aussi secoué qu'Harry par leur petit tête à tête.

« C'est pas vrai ! Où vont-ils encore nous déposer ! » s'indigna Hadrien lorsque les escaliers sur lesquels les jumeaux venaient de s'engager changèrent brusquement de cap.

Une discussion enflammée attira l'attention des jumeaux sur leur gauche. Deux groupes de serpentards et de gryffondors avaient également été piégés par le brusque changement d'humeur des escaliers et s'étaient retrouvés coincés sur une même portion de marches.

« Ca va mal finir » s'inquiéta Harry en sortant sa baguette. Hadrien en fit de même.

D'un beau mouvement d'ensemble, serpentards et gryffondors perdirent soudain patience et s'attaquèrent sans retenue. Un sortilège perdu manqua de justesse le crâne d'Harry. Les jumeaux s'aplatirent sur leurs marches.

« Bon sang ! » jura Hadrien « Ils sont fous ! Faire ça sur des escaliers en mouvement ! »

Des cris affolés s'échappèrent des paliers supérieurs. La voix de McGonagall résonnait sans effet au dessus des combattants. La portion de marches sur laquelle se trouvaient les jumeaux s'immobilisa en face d'une arche.

« Allons-y » ordonna Hadrien en tirant son frère par le bras. Des sortilèges fusèrent dans leur direction et Harry se sentit projeté en avant. Il roula sur les dernières marches et s'écrasa en partie sur son frère. Harry saisit la robe d'Hadrien et le traîna jusqu'à l'ouverture protectrice du couloir. Harry s'adossa contre le mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle. La voix du professeur Snape venait de rejoindre celle de McGonagall.

« Je plains les serpentards. Snape a vraiment l'air hors de lui. » N'obtenant pas la remarque attendue, Harry se retourna vers son jumeau. Hadrien était agenouillé au sol, les épaules voûtées. Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Hadrien ! Tu t'es fait mal ? - Oh !! » Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la gorge du poufsouffle. Il venait de découvrir la cause du soudain mutisme de son frère : la baguette d'Hadrien reposait sur les paumes tremblantes de son propriétaire. Une profonde entaille s'étendait sur la partie inférieure de l'objet.

« Par Merlin » s'étrangla Harry.

« Elle est fichue » gémit Hadrien. « Comment je vais faire pour le Tournoi ? Comment je vais faire tout court sans baguette. J'y tiens. Elle est à moi cette baguette. C'est celle qui m'a choisi. »

« Peut-être qu'elle est réparable. En attendant, je te prêterais la mienne » proposa Harry, horrifié par la tournure des évènements.

Sa baguette, la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort, serait entre les mains d'Hadrien lors de la dernière épreuve. Comme dans le rêve de Malfoy.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il saura comment contacter Ollivander. Peut-être que le fabricant pourra réparer ta baguette pour après-demain » suggéra Harry sans réelle conviction.

Le poufsouffle traîna son jumeau effondré en direction du bureau du directeur. La bataille opposant les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard semblait avoir prise fin. Harry accéléra le pas. Il fallait arriver auprès de Dumbledore avant Snape et McGonagall. Sinon, la situation traînerait encore durant des heures.

Hadrien était livide. Il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses à ses questions. Et Harry non plus.

* * *

A suivre ... 


	24. Chapter 24

**Le grand mensonge**

**Auteur **: Hisope Gulber

**Disclaimer **: le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Note **: Voilà, la quatrième année des jumeaux à Poudlard est sur le point de s'achever. Je profite de l'évènement pour glisser un petit mot à l'intention de tous les lecteurs qui suivent les aventures du duo : merci pour vos encouragements et pour la patience dont vous faites preuve entre chaque chapitre ! L'essentiel étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

24 juin 1995, dortoirs de Poufsouffle

Harry gisait sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Le poids réconfortant de Iona sur sa poitrine ne parvenait pas à calmer son esprit. La main droite de Harry émergea des draps et tâtonna le dessus de la table de chevet. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le métal tiède de sa monture de lunettes. Sa baguette manquait à l'appel. Normal.

Ollivander ayant décrété que la baguette d'Hadrien nécessiterait une bonne semaine d'efforts avant d'être à nouveau opérationnelle, Dumbledore avait autorisé le gryffondor à concourir avec la baguette de son jumeau. A condition que la faveur reste confidentielle. Le directeur n'était en effet pas sensé délivrer de telles dérogations. Mais le public aurait été déçu de ne pas voir le Survivant en action, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira et fit glisser avec précaution son animal de compagnie sur le matelas. Il s'échappa du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. La pendule posée sur le rebord de la cheminée indiquait 5h25.

« On dirait que le sommeil t'a abandonné, toi aussi. »

Harry pivota vivement sur lui-même.

« Cédric ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Le Champion était alangui dans un fauteuil placé dans l'angle droit de la pièce, devant la bibliothèque. Harry s'approcha.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu dois être au meilleur de ta forme pour tout à l'heure » gronda Harry.

« Je me sens bien. Vraiment » insista Diggory devant l'air incertain de Harry. « Bon d'accord. Je suis angoissé. C'est normal, non ? Quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires n'y changeront pas grand-chose. »

Harry soupira. « Très bien, j'abandonne. De toutes façons, ma présence ici me rend plutôt mal placé pour te faire la morale. »

Diggory se tassa contre l'accoudoir droit de son fauteuil.

« Assieds-toi Potter. Tu me donnes le vertige. »

Harry dévisagea l'espace libéré par Cédric.

« Quoi, là ? Je te rappelle que ces fauteuils ont été conçus pour accueillir une personne. Pas deux. »

Diggory haussa un sourcil incrédule. « Tu rigoles Potter, tu es plus menu qu'une fillette. Je parie qu'on tiendrait même à trois avec ton frère. »

N'étant pas du genre à se défiler de la sorte devant une provocation, Harry ignora les palpitations de son cœur et se creusa une place sur le fauteuil, entre Cédric et l'accoudoir gauche. Diggory sourit devant la moue boudeuse du plus jeune et ébouriffa la tignasse brune, insensible aux protestations de Harry.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile » se moqua gentiment le Champion.

Malgré les efforts maladroits de Cédric, Harry ne semblait pouvoir se défaire de son air soucieux. Le Champion soupira et reprit son sérieux. Il entoura les épaules de Harry de son bras gauche.

« Parle-moi Harry. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Harry posa sa tête sur le bras de Cédric et profita durant quelques instants du réconfort apporté.

« C'est le Tournoi. Il va mal se terminer. J'en suis sûr. Je le sens. »

Cédric raffermit sa prise sur Harry.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Dumbledore a pris toutes les précautions possibles pour faire en sorte que l'épreuve se passe bien. »

« J'aimerais partager ton optimisme » murmura Harry.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je m'engage à venir en aide à ton frère en cas de coup dur. »

« Tu n'as pas à promettre quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu le feras quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es le poufsouffle le plus noble que je connaisse. C'est dans ta nature. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

« Mais surtout, cela ne doit en aucun cas t'empêcher de te protéger toi-même » continua Harry.

« Hé ! » s'indigna Cédric, « les blaireaux ont un sens de préservation hors du commun ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

Harry pouffa. « Cédric, il faut absolument que tu abandonnes les bons sentiments. Tu touches à l'apogée du ridicule ! »

Diggory prit un air faussement blessé. « Très bien, prends le comme ça. » Il se pencha vers la bibliothèque et saisit le premier ouvrage à sa portée.

« Tiens » dit-il en posant le livre sur les genoux de Harry, « fais-moi plutôt la lecture. Peut-être que le temps s'écoulera plus vite comme ça. »

Harry se cala confortablement contre Cédric et attaqua les premières lignes du _Fantôme de Canterville_écrit par un auteur moldu, un certain Oscar Wilde.

Peu à peu, les dortoirs de Poufsouffle se mirent à grouiller d'activité et Harry quitta à regret la réconfortante présence de Cédric. Il regagna sa chambre, se prépara pour la journée et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle où il dut se forcer à avaler quelques muffins sous l'étroite surveillance de Susan et Hannah.

L'impression malaise qui habitait sans cesse Harry s'accrut encore, lorsqu'un filet en page 16 du _Prophet_du jour accrocha le regard poufsouffle. L'équipe rédactionnelle s'inquiétait du silence radio inhabituel dont faisait preuve depuis plusieurs semaines son reporter vedette, Rita Skeeter.

Harry retint avec difficulté les muffins récalcitrants au fond de son estomac, lorsque la scène à laquelle il avait assisté un mois plus tôt au bord du lac assaillit brusquement son esprit. La purée de scarabée… Le regard de Malfoy…

Enfin, l'heure des cours approcha. Les élèves prirent la direction des salles de classe et bien vite, les familles des champions franchirent avec enthousiasme les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Hadrien, fils ! Prêt pour le grand jour ! » s'exclama un James Potter hyperactif. La réponse du gryffondor se perdit sous les baisers de Lily. James gratifia Harry d'une tape dans le dos et d'un hochement de tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily traînait un Hadrien peu enthousiaste vers ce qu'elle appelait « l'irremplaçable antre de la connaissance » : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. James et Harry suivaient quelques pas en arrière. James se gratta soudain la gorge, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de son fils cadet. Harry s'étonna de lire sur le visage de son père une immanquable expression d'embarras. L'adulte passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Ecoute Harry, à propos de l'article de cette Skeeter… Non laisse-moi finir » insista James en voyant l'air paniqué de son fils. « Je veux juste que tu saches que … Par Merlin, ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à dire » s'énerva James en prenant mesure de son incapacité à traduire en mots ses pensées et sentiments.

Dans le silence tendu qui suivit, Harry écouta avec anxiété l'écho faiblissant des voix de son frère et de sa mère.

« Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer… » James reprit une respiration tremblante. « Voilà. Il faut que tu comprennes que contrairement à ce qu'il clame sur tous les toits, ce n'est pas par haine envers le sang des Black que Sirius n'a jamais fondé sa propre famille. » Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Je vois que tu as saisi. Alors tu dois bien te douter que je ne peux pas reprocher à mon propre fils des préférences que j'ai depuis longtemps appris à tolérer chez mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère. » Harry leva vers son père des yeux brillants. James détourna le regard et continua sur sa lancée.

« Tout cela pour dire que ni ta mère, ni moi, ne te forcerons à t'engager sentimentalement avec une sorcière puisque tu n'en ressentiras visiblement pas l'envie. Tu auras ta liberté, nous te demandons simplement de faire preuve de discrétion. » James respira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Voilà, tout est clair. Ah non, Sirius tenait à te faire savoir qu'il serait ravi de répondre aux éventuelles … hum hum … questions que tu pourrais te poser et je suis sûr que Remus saura être une oreill- »

La cage thoracique du sorcier se serra soudain lorsque deux bras fins mais vigoureux vinrent enlacer son torse. James répondit à l'étreinte de Harry. Pour une fois, l'adulte avait la sensation d'avoir pris la meilleure décision pour son fils.

Les sorciers se séparèrent rapidement et James se perdit dans les prunelles reconnaissantes de son cadet. Harry était décidément le plus beau de ses enfants.

« Merci. Papa. »

« Allez, n'en parlons plus » reprit James avec davantage de vigueur qu'il n'en ressentait. « Ta mère va se demander où nous sommes passés. Elle va nous passer un sacré savon ! »

Les Potter restèrent encore quelques heures ensemble, et malgré ce sentiment lattent d'anxiété qu'il ressentait à l'approche de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi, Harry pouvait sans conteste affirmer que cette journée avait été la meilleure qu'il eut passée en famille depuis bien longtemps.

o

Le dîner. Un cauchemar. Harry regardait ses amis manger. Il avait la nausée. Toute cette nourriture le rendait malade. Enfin, les plats disparurent de la surface des tables. Le repas était terminé. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

« Mesdames et Messieurs » commença le directeur, « je vous prierais de bien vouloir attendre cinq minutes avant de prendre la direction du stade de Quidditch. C'est à présent au tour des champions de s'y rendre en compagnie de Monsieur Bagman. »

Cédric se leva sous les applaudissements des poufsouffles. Il frôla Harry en passant derrière lui et lui envoya un sourire éclatant. De leur côté, les gryffondors faisait également un triomphe à Hadrien. Les quatre champions se rejoignirent devant les portes de la grande salle. Hadrien se retourna, chercha son frère du regard, lui fit un signe de la main, puis disparut.

Luna, Padma, Neville et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la table des poufsouffles. Lorsque les cinq minutes exigées par le directeur furent écoulées, les élèves les plus impatients se ruèrent vers la sortie, en ignorant les appels à l'ordre des professeurs.

« Bon. On dirait que la voie est libre. On va pouvoir y aller » indiqua Justin lorsque le gros de la troupe eut disparu.

Bien que légèrement inquiets, les amis des jumeaux Potter étaient globalement confiants et impatients de voir le Tournoi s'achever. Cette année avait été stressante pour tous. Personne n'avait manqué de remarquer la pâleur et la nervosité qui ne quittaient plus Harry depuis quelques jours.

« Je vous le dis » continua Justin, « nous avons de bonnes chances de le remporter ce fichu Tournoi. Cédric et Hadrien sont bien placés. »

La main de Luna se faufila sous le bras droit de Harry. Elle envoya un clin d'œil complice au poufsouffle et prit la parole d'un ton rêveur.

« En faisant des recherches sur les labyrinthes, j'ai trouvé un référence sur les _Minautoritus Fortitus_. »

« Encore une invention de ton père ? » demanda Hermione avec lassitude.

« Non, non ! » nia fermement Luna. « Ils sont bien réels. Ils vivent dans toutes sortes de labyrinthes : en pierre, en bois, en buis ou en n'importe quoi d'autre. Seulement, ils sont invisibles- »

« Comme par hasard » murmura Ernie.

« - et c'est à cause de cela que personne ne peut formellement attester de leur existence. »

Harry posa sa main sur celle de la serdaigle et la remercia silencieusement du regard. A sa façon, Luna avait essayé de le distraire et de lui changer les idées. Et Harry lui en été extrêmement reconnaissant.

Le groupe s'engagea sur le chemin menant au stade. Harry avançait sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était perdu en lui-même. La foule excitée, pressée contre lui, devenait dans son esprit un cortège mortuaire le menant vers un funeste destin. Sans trop savoir comment, Harry se retrouva assis sur des gradins, coincé entre Neville et Hannah. Le labyrinthe s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, noir et menaçant.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda doucement Neville.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule du poufsouffle. Harry sursauta.

« Du calme Potter. » Malfoy était assis juste derrière Harry. « Si j'avais su que cela te tracasserait autant, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de mon rêve » murmura le serpentard à l'oreille du poufsouffle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer » continua Draco d'une voix apaisante sans se soucier des regards suspicieux de Neville et Hannah.

« Tu te trompes Draco. Ce que tu as vu est sur le point de se dérouler. J'en ai eu la preuve avant-hier. Tous les éléments sont réunis. Les choses ne peuvent se passer différemment. »

« De quoi parles-tu » coupa Neville, troublé par le ton défaitiste de son ami.

Harry observait la foule impatiente et enthousiaste qui riait sans se douter qu'elle était ce soir plus menacée que jamais.

« J'ai peur Neville. Vraiment très peur. »

Hannah serra fort la main de Harry. Les doigts de Malfoy se refermèrent sur la nuque et les épaules du poufsouflle, dessinant sur sa robe des cercles apaisants.

Les champions étaient rassemblés en bas, au milieu de l'arène. Ludo Bagman prit la parole. La foule était en délire. Hadrien et Cédric s'avançaient en direction de l'entrée du labyrinthe. Bientôt, les sombres haies avalèrent les deux champions. La dernière épreuve venait de commencer. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère. Aux épreuves qui l'attendait à l'intérieur et au-delà du labyrinthe. Harry sentit son esprit tenter de s'échapper une nouvelle fois de son enveloppe charnelle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lutter contre le phénomène. Cela ne s'était encore jamais produit en public. Pourvu que personne ne remarque rien d'anormal.

« Quoiqu'il arrive » murmura-t-il à destination de ses amis, « ne bougez pas mon corps. Ne prévenez personne. Ne faites rien. Contentez-vous d'attendre que ça passe. »

Les doigts de Malfoy se crispèrent. Harry sentit peser sur lui les regards interdits de Neville et Hannah.

Puis toutes sensations disparurent.

_Harry volait dans la brume au dessus du sombre labyrinthe. Son esprit frissonna. Il faisait froid. Tous les bruits extérieurs semblaient étouffés. Un halo de lumière bleue brillait au loin : La Coupe de Feu._

_Harry cherchait son frère. Là, un mouvement ! Non, ce n'était que le labyrinthe qui mettait en évidence un nouveau chemin. Des créatures étranges semblaient se mouvoir dans l'ombre des hautes haies._

_Harry commençait à paniquer. Comment trouver son frère ? Il se rappela soudain de ses expériences précédentes. Il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Harry ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'à Hadrien … Hadrien … Hadrien …_

_Enfin. Il le trouva. Hadrien était là, juste en dessous. _

_Le gryffondor se retourna brusquement. Ce n'était que Cédric, qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme._

_Harry essaya d'entendre ce que se disaient les deux champions. Mais les mots arrivaient distordus et en décalage à ses oreilles. Apparemment, il était question des Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid. _

_Harry suivit l'avancée de son frère. Il vit Hadrien se débarrasser d'un Epouvantard, reprendre son chemin, hésiter quelques instants devant un brouillard anti-gravitationnel avant de vaincre cet enchantement._

_Puis plus rien durant de longues minutes. Comme si l'itinéraire qu'empruntait le gryffondor avait été nettoyé pour lui. Hadrien rencontra finalement le Scroutt et réussit à s'échapper à l'aide d'un Impedimenta. _

_Des cris horribles atteignirent brusquement les tympans de Harry. Victor Krum torturait Cédric. Cela ne ressemblait pas au bulgare. Et soudain, Harry comprit. Quelqu'un avait ensorcelé Victor pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les autres champions et faciliter la progression de son frère. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Cédric et Hadrien neutralisèrent le bulgare et se séparèrent à nouveau. _

_Harry continua à flotter au dessus de son frère et observa avec intérêt sa rencontre avec un sphinx. Harry s'attarda quelques instants auprès de la femme au corps de lion. Fascinante créature._

_Lorsqu'il se retourna, Hadrien et Cédric s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés et courraient en direction de la Coupe. Une araignée géante sortit soudain de nulle part et leur donna du fil à retordre. _

_Finalement les deux champions atteignirent la Coupe, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir la saisir. Tant mieux. Il ne fallait pas toucher cette chose. Si quelqu'un s'était donné tant de mal pour que Hadrien soit le seul à arriver jusqu'ici alors- … Mais que faisaient-ils ? Non !!_

L'esprit de Harry fut propulsé en arrière.

Le poufsouffle avala une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

« Bon sang Harry ! » Neville examinait le visage de son ami. « C'est bon » souffla-t-il à Hannah. « Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux. Le voile blanc a disparu. »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont là ? Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus ? »

« Qui donc ? » demanda calmement Malfoy, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle offert par Harry.

« Hadrien. Cédric. »

Hannah jeta un coup d'œil affolé en bas du stade.

« Non. Personne n'est encore revenu. »

« C'est pas normal … pas normal » marmonna Harry l'air vacant. « Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un. Dumbledore, vite ! » Harry se leva en chancelant.

« D'accord, calme-toi Harry. Je vais t'accompagner. »

Neville dirigea un Harry vacillant en direction des juges. Comme par enchantement, Snape apparut soudain devant les deux garçons.

« Un problème Monsieur Longbottom ? »

« C'est Harry, professeur. Il ne se sent pas bien. Il veut parler au directeur. »

Le poufsouffle reposait en appui contre Neville, le visage pâle et en sueur. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair, habituellement discrète, ressortait rageusement sur le front de Harry, rouge et enflée. Snape effleura la marque du bout des doigts. Elle était brûlante. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait remonta le long du bras de Severus et se concentra sur le tatouage sombre qui ornait l'avant-bras du professeur. Snape retira immédiatement sa main.

« Mettez-vous par là. Je vais chercher le directeur. »

Neville déplaça Harry à l'écart de la foule à l'endroit désigné par le professeur, tandis que Snape s'engageait en direction des juges. Le maître des potions souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du directeur et fit signe à l'infirmière postée quelques rangs en arrière. Aussitôt, le directeur s'excusa et se laissa guider par le jeune professeur. Madame Pomphrey les rejoignit à hauteur des deux élèves. Toute joie quitta le visage de Dumbledore lorsqu'il prit connaissance de l'état de Harry.

« Harry, mon garçon. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« La coupe est un portoloin » déclara le poufsouffle.

« Oui. Elle doit ramener le vainqueur ici. » Dumbledore était intrigué. Personne hormis les juges et quelques professeurs n'était au courant de ce développement.

« Hadrien et Cédric l'ont saisi. Ensemble. Mais ils ne sont pas revenus. » Un frisson remonta l'échine de Harry.

« Tu en es certain ? » demanda gravement Dumbledore.

Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre. Une douleur violente se propagea dans son crâne. Au même instant, Snape saisit fermement son avant-bras gauche, les lèvres serrées.

« Par Merlin » murmura avec effroi le vieux sorcier dont le regard naviguait entre Harry et Severus. « Poppy ! Vite ! Une potion Anti-Douleur ! »

L'infirmière s'éloigna de Harry vers lequel elle s'était précipitée et farfouilla dans sa mallette. Elle en sortit un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu clair.

« Avalez cela … » Harry s'exécuta sans rechigner. « Voilà … C'est bien … »

L'image d'une quinzaine de sorciers en noir agenouillés devant lui s'imprima sur les rétines de Harry, avant que les affres de l'inconscience ne l'engouffrent.

* * *

A suivre ...


End file.
